A Separate Link
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: [First Sheelos Fic] After the journey is over, Sheena and Mizuho plans to move to Sylvarant for good. But will Zelos get used to it? Ch. 9: Zelos and Sheena found the third step Longing. Filled with fluff, suspense, & development. [Sheelos, Gesea]
1. Goodbye?

**Note to Readers: **First of all, there's a ToS section! I am so happy! Second of all, this is my first ToS story since I barely finished the game and all. A small tribute to my favorite pairing: Sheena/Zelos. **R R** love you all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Fire Emblem, or any other games in the world. Please do not sue me. If one day, I do own any of these games, I'll let you know. Also, I will put this in my profile, so I don't need to write this again.

* * *

**_There is a place you can touch a woman that will drive her crazy. Her heart._**

**_-Anonymous_**

**_A Separate Link _**

**_Chapter I: Good-Bye? _**

**_By Rose-Wisteria (Known as Potter29vo)_**

Rainy days were the worst part of the season especially when you thought it was going to be a nice bright sunny day and left the village with an outfit like mines. The sunny day turned out to be the darkest day of the year, and it was already too late since I left the village and headed for Meltokio. My bare arms grew goose bumps as I held them tight to myself for warmth.

Mornings weren't the best time to visit somewhere since usually people sleep in and wake up late, but this was the reason why I decided it was the best time of day to stopover since I do not want to be disturbed. My lonely walks through the quiet roads were bringing every single memory left in my mind of Tethe'alla from touching the very walls to seeing the windows of every shop.

Despite the wet hair and clothes, I continued towards the laboratory in Meltokio. The laboratory brought many memories back to me- sadness and happiness at the same time. The laboratory was a big part in my life and also the place where Corrine was born and tested at. But seeing the laboratory brought small tears to my eyes…Corrine was gone… Little did I know, I soon found myself holding tight to Corrine's bell. Corrine…

The laboratory was within my sight, but the door was locked and I could not enter. I knew today was a bad day to come and visit since they must be busy at this time of year, especially about the Tower of Salvation collapsing and everything. But if I could not visit today, there wasn't any other day left. My village of Mizuho is leaving for Sylvarant tonight and I, as chief of Mizuho, must also leave as well.

Without any hope left, I decided it was best if I head out before more people caught me wondering around the city so early in the morning and misunderstand. I sighed as I passed the inn in which I spend a resting night a long time ago. Well, it wasn't too long…but it seemed like it since the world was now at peace and everything felt so awkward.

Looking through the windows, that night seemed like just yesterday. I quickly paid the gald for the room and went right towards the shower for a nice long bath before a good night sleep. It was the day before I was assigned to go assassinate the Chosen of the other world, Sylvarant, so I decided to have one long rest at a nice inn like this one.

* * *

_Pouring the nice hot water into the bathtub, I quickly undressed and slipped into the bathtub before the surrounding, chilling air consumed my bare skin. After the warm water filled my body with life again, I carefully loosened my hair and started scrubbing my arms smoothly and slowly. Everything started to leek away gradually from my soon departure to an unknown land._

* * *

But luckily as I soon to relax, I still haven't forgotten what I was told before I left Mizuho…Never let your guard down… These words were flowing through my mind when suddenly I had a really eerie feeling that I was being watched as I threw my nearby clothes at that person as a big "What was that for?" was heard.

* * *

_That voice I knew so well…too well as I swiftly grabbed a towel nearby and wrapped it around myself and headed straight for the intruder. As expected, it was that stupid Chosen. "Trying to sneak a peek at me in the shower, huh? You stupid Chosen!" I smacked him hard on the head because the anger was really building up to me._

_"Wow, Sheena…how could that towel hold your body like that?" He asked carelessly as the anger reached to the top of my head now as he still stared into my eyes with no concern whatsoever. He still didn't see how close he is to death or just try not to see it._

_"ZELOS, OUT!" I nearly screamed as he slowly backed away and left my clothes before walking out. _

* * *

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked away from the windows of that inn and away from that memory. Why did I think of that at a time like this? Why am I thinking of him at a time like this? I could not bear it any longer and continued on my way out of here. 

But somehow, my legs wouldn't cooperate with me as I found myself walking towards the nobility part of town. The gardens were so lovely and wonderful in this area. I observed the very raindrops touching the petals of the daisies and the roses. The color of the roses…the bright clear color of red…so similar to his hair color…

Once again, I caught myself and hated myself for thinking of these things. If I am going to leave with Mizuho, why am I still lingering on with these feelings? Soon, I would be in Sylvarant and away from Tethe'alla, so I should set aside these feelings and looked forward to my new life in Sylvarant. Even though I could visit Tethe'alla any time, it would never be the same as living in it.

The rain was pouring harder and harder as I walked, without any noticed, up the grand steps. With every step I took, it was harder than the next. My direction soon turned to my right and without any doubt, I was right in front of his home. I've been there a couple of times before, but never did I feel so anxious to enter it.

Once was when Zelos, that stupid chosen and trying to be friendly and all, invited Lloyd and the rest of us to rest in his home. Resting inside the house that day, I really wanted to compliment on his home and everything. I never told him this, but how much I wished we had a decent conversation without him talking about his hunnies or my figure or anything like that.

But no…he did not give me that opportunity. Instead, he started talking first.

* * *

_"Like all of these presents, Sheena? They're all from my hunnies, and from the look on your face, I know you must jealous!" I was never good at holding my temper. Everyone told me I should be more feminine, but I just couldn't._

_Again, I started getting really upset. "I'm not jealous!" _

_And again, he was clueless at my feelings. "Oh, so you want one? Sure, I'll give you one! Anything for you, my sweet hunny."_

* * *

The second time was not any better than the first, Zelos was still clueless as ever. I sat down and ate at that elegant dinner that night since we were all invited to have this feast with the king for saving his precious daughter, Hilda. But dinner was terrible. No, the food was good and everyone was happy. The fact that made me so bitter was seeing Zelos chatting with Princess Hilda. Even though I was never good at keeping my temper, I was quite an expert at keeping my feelings inside. 

Why did I come back here? My mind was made up before I came to Meltokio that I came to visit the laboratory, but instead, I am here in front of his mansion. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to say good-bye…

With all my nerves, I got my shaking hand to ring on his doorbell as one of his servants answered it. What did I expect? He wasn't going to answer the door at a time like this. The servant eyed me with a strange look and I couldn't blame him. My clothes were all wet and my hair was all messy throughout the rain.

"May I ask who you're looking for?" He asked politely, but the illness and dislike in his voice was still there.

"Zelos." I answered straightforward. I was not in the mood to have a discussion with his servants especially one that is giving me the "you-low-life" look.

"Sorry, but Master Wilder was over at the palace last night and still haven't come back yet. Maybe you should try asking for him at the palace." The answer wasn't what I was expecting to hear, but it didn't surprise me either. Of course, he would be at the palace…he was the second highest rank in the land…

"Please tell that stupid chosen that I am going to Sylvarant tonight with Mizuho and that he should not look for me or try to either. Also, tell him that I do not want to see him ever again." Every word I spoke was harsh and hurtful. My heart was aching as I turned away from the servant before he could even speak another word. My mind was fuzzy, my clothes and hair were wet, and my heart was dying a million times.

As if fate decided, I bumped into the last person I wanted to see in my whole life. He was holding an umbrella as he stared at me from top to bottom. I was expecting him to give me the same look as his servant, but I was mistaken. The look was one of concern. "Sheena, never heard of something called an umbrella?" The fact that he could still make a light remark pulled me back a little, as he walked over and shared his umbrella with me.

Ignoring his offer, I moved away from him with the redness rushing to my cheeks. His eyes studied me like always. After awhile, I finally realized that he was daydreaming…he must had a great night at the palace…with the King…with Princess Hilda. "I came to say good-bye…" The words finally slipped from me. There was no controlling what I said.

His eyes still didn't leave me and were vaguely on my face. "You're lying…"

I shook my head madly. "No, I'm not! I hope you're happy with Princess Hilda and all those other hunnies you always bragged about! Good-bye!" The ticking bomb in my bitter heart exploded on me as I ran.

I ran without looking back, the tears forming in my eyes. I knew that I had been jealous the whole time. I couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't stand the thought of seeing him ever again. He didn't even try to chase after me…he only stood there…maybe it truly was good-bye…

* * *

**Ending Author Notes: **That's the end of chapter one. That was short…too short…but I promise the next one would be longer! Here are some things I need to explain beforehand. This is taking place after the game ends and **not **during or before the game. Second of all, please do not tell me that these two couldn't be together and all that because I really love this pairing. Lastly, if you're one of the other reviewers that are really mad at me right now for not updating my fire emblem stories, please be patient. I'm sorry though! Next chapter, Sheena and her village Mizuho are leaving Tethe'alla, what will Zelos do? Find out next chapter! 


	2. First Crush

**

* * *

Author Notes: **Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone! At first, I thought I was the only one who loved this pairing, but there are so many supporters! Speaking of this pairing, instead of saying Sheena/Zelos all the time…let's just call it SHEELOS…same thing with Genis and Presea…GESEA…haven't thought one for Collete and Lloyd though. Maybe COLLOYD? Sounds weird to me…and for those few Sheena/Lloyd fans out there…my brother is a fan of this pairing as well…so I made one up for this one too. It's SHELOYD… anyways, time for review responses.

* * *

**SweetMisery430: **

I love ToS too, but I guess writing this fanfic proves it anyways. Genis? I guess so, I hope I could include all the characters somehow. Other parings are included later on, but the main one is SHEELOS. I'm assuming you're a fan of GESEA? Thanks for the review and the first one too!

**Obsidian Ideals: **

Thanks for the compliment and review. I appreciate it! About the skit, of course I didn't forget! What a coincidence, it will be part of this chapter! Thanks again!

**Skyraptor666: **

I like GESEA and COLLOYD too! Not as much as SHEELOS, but my favorites. You're not finish with the game? I'll do you a favor and not to add too many spoilers for you. That wouldn't be nice huh? Thanks for the review.

**Michelle of the Night: **

I did? I was wishing I turn you and everyone else into a SHEELOS fan after a few chapters, but oh well…the sooner the better right? I'll keep going for your sake ok? And everyone else of course.

**FireEdge: **

Another fan of SHEELOS? I'm so happy! Maybe you can turn me into a KRAINE (Raine/Kratos) fan with your wonderful story. About hearing that my fire emblem stories were good and everything, I'm glad. A friend of mines, also, loves your Florina/Wil fanfic a lot. Thanks for the review and encouragement.

**Cardmaster372: **

You track me down didn't you? Of course, ToS is a great game. If it's not, then why am I writing a fanfic about it? Thanks for the review.

**Sheena/Zelos: **

No comments, you're a SHEELOS fan right??? I'm happy they put up a ToS section too! Thanks for the review.

**LateNightSlacker: **

Really? I'm glad I have that kind of power. I gave you that Sheena spoiler? Which one? I mean…I'm sorry! Thanks for the review! And the invitation!

**A fan: **

Wow, don't kill my reviewers please? I don't mind critiquing, it's flames I hate. Since you said please, I'll write more. Even if you didn't, I would anyways. Thanks for the review!

**Shadowwolf75: **

Not being mean or anything, but are you even done with the game??? **SPOILERS!!! **Because I know exactly what happens at the end of the game since I finished it and everything, and the two worlds did not emerge into one. They didn't separate either though, but more like two lands before except both with plenty of mana. Sorry to disappoint you. But thanks for pointing that out anyways and the review.

**Nekoshi: **

Thanks for the review and backing me up. I'm assuming you're one of those fans who haven't finished the game yet? I'm not going to put in too many spoilers.

**Gaby: **

Thanks! Did you get my e-mail? I hope so! Yay! Another SHEELOS fan!

**Bluespirit13: **

Ten days and you're almost finish??? You're faster than me! But I guess I got the game sooner though. Since you're almost finish, can you do me a favor when you're finish, and tell me that the two worlds did not form as one. **SPOILERS!!! **Because in my game, they did not. I'm not saying the reason though…

**Red: **

Thanks for reviewing and choosing my fanfic first to read. The use of your adjectives for my story is fantastic! Another SHEELOS fan!

**Shadow Fox 05: **

Really? I don't know that anime that well but if it's similar to this one then I surely love it! Thanks for the review!

**Apocalypse-sudden7:**

Exactly, there are so many hints and skits about them; it's unbelievable! As a true fan of SHEELOS, I read every single one of those skits and absolutely love them! The one when Sheena ask if Zelos is ok is the skit before they went to Flanoir and before the betrayal too, to be exact. Thanks for the review!

**AshiCorrine: **

What a nice username! It has a pleasant ring to it! Thanks for the compliment and the review. I'll continue of course!

**Lisa: **

Another SHEELOS fan! I'm so happy! I'm thinking of putting GESEA and COLLOYD in, but I'm not sure yet. But if I think of a way somehow…the possibility of this couple in this story will go up!

**Dark Hero of Time:**

****

Hmmm…I never thought of it that way before…interesting…I always thought of Sheena liking Zelos, and Zelos just liking any girls he sees with Sheena in it, but thanks for telling me that anyways. Also, thanks for the review and the comment.

**Digi-Dolphin: **

****

Me too, I thought they did have a thing for each other. Sheena always blushes on whatever Zelos says so it was kind of obvious, and at the part of the gate when she wanted to sacrifice herself, he was the one that saved her. I love that part! About the Corrine thing, I know where. But I don't know, yet, if I'm going to mention it in this story though. Thanks for the review and compliment!

**Chiaki Nozomi: **

Not too much spoilers in the first chapter right? I'm glad that there are so many supporters of SHEELOS fan. Hopefully, you finished the game by the time I put in way too many spoilers…Thanks!

**Me:**

Interesting name! Hopefully lots of fluff in future chapters! Not this chapter though but I promised there will be some later.

**Lor:**

****

Thanks for the compliment! Since you love this pairing so much, I am very glad I wrote this. Thanks for the review too!

**Ookami Aya:**

****

Me too! Not obsessed as I am though…joking of course, but I'm so happy (now, I'm sounding like Collete…) that you enjoy this fic so far. Kelos instead of Zelos? It's my little nickname for him but I'll change it in my bio. It's kind of funny when out of nowhere I just go- "I love Kelos- I mean Zelos". Also, I heard somewhere that Kelos is actually the Japanese name of Zelos. Thanks for the review!

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi: **Thanks for putting my story into your favorites, as well as the author favorites. Even though you didn't review, I like to thank you. If there are any mistakes or anything, don't be afraid to tell me!

Sorry if I wrote too much, but I love this part of writing the story! Never thought this many reviews though…If there is anyone I didn't answer to, the reason might be you reviewed when I barely updated or a half an hour before that. Sorry for the inconvenient. One last thing, if anyone put this story on his or her favorite story list, thank you! The thing I like the most is when my writing is appreciated since my brother thinks I can't write…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Read my profile, last time I'm going to put a disclaimer in a chapter.

**_Romance has been elegantly defined as the offspring of fiction and love._**

**__**

**_-Benjamin Disraeli_**

**_A Separate Link _**

**_By Potter29vo _**

**_Chapter II: Decisions_**

Tonight was the night made for hard thoughts. Despite the rainy morning, the night sky was bright and clear even during this lovely evening. Sharp stars pierced gradually through the darkness (even though it was only evening), not sweeps of them or even clusters like Sylvarant, but single spotlights throughout the ocean of black. Mizuho was busy under its guidance, working to get to Sylvarant in two days at least. They did not summon in me thoughts of Sylvarant, or the journey we barely been through together, or even Corrine like many other night skies had done; I thought instead, in the soft light shown by those dots, of the decision in my heart.

Why do I have to go through these emotions of becoming Chief soon and watch my village work their way through peace to keep the culture together? Why go through motions of peace so swiftly when I know so well what barely happened just a few weeks ago, which could have chip away everything valuable to me, my village, the small, and secret village of my childhood? But this wasn't the main reason why I didn't want to leave this land so soon, but something else. Something more personal…

A knock awoken me from my daydream as I got up and met face to face with Orochi, Kuchinawa's brother. He was always there for me and never really question too many things I do, so I appreciated him deeply when he came at this nervous time. I asked him to sit as he sat down on the mat provided near the low tables we had.

"Sheena, something is bothering you correct?" He asked in a concern voice as I sighed to myself. Kuchinawa, Orochi, and I had been close since we were young and he could read me like a book. I would have denied the fact that I was bothered, but Orochi and Zelos were two different people, so it was better to speak of the truth.

"Orochi, if you are stuck in two different paths, what would you do? What's the easiest way?" I asked, hoping that Orochi would know me enough to tell my situation without me even mentioning the whole thing. At least not the Zelos part of it…

"This might not be the best way, but it's the easiest way." Orochi went outside my room and came back with a bundle of daisies from the small garden. He placed them carefully on the table between us and handed me one. I stared in interest as he explained, "You forgotten already? Just put the option of both choices on a different petals and started picking them out."

I smiled sweetly at Orochi. "Of course I didn't forget. I just didn't remember as well." With the look on his face, I guessed he was satisfied with that answer as he left the room quietly without another comment. My answer was half true. I did remember but I thought there might have been another way to solve this problem without mere luck.

But I decided to give a try anyways. I picked off the first petal, "I do not love him. I do love him. I do not love him…" I kept on repeating the same pattern until the last petal was left and I ended up with "I love him". I shook my head, denying this fact any longer. I picked out another daisy and started doing the technique again, only finding myself having the same results. Not only after ten whole tries did I admit that I really do have feelings for that stupid Chosen.

Perhaps my mind still retained the picture of the stars in the sky or maybe just the fact that I could not fight with faith, but I started remembering this one conversation we had together. Zelos and I, of course. It was a while ago when I was sad and upset about the fact that the journey was coming to an end and deciding what I am going to do afterwards. Zelos, as the "nice" Chosen he was, came over to cheer me up.

* * *

_"…" I was thinking by myself that day while the others were searching for some enemies to cool off. Never expected that someone would notice my sad face on, especially not him._

_"Hey! Sheena! What are you doing moping around over there?" He asked in his usual cheerful voice that annoys me, but also the same one ringing in my ear when I go to sleep at night to taking a nice shower in the morning._

_He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I pretend not to notice. "Go away. I can't think when you're around." My answer was cold and harsh, but he should know by now how much I hate interruptions. Sometimes I think he already knew that, but does it anyway to get me annoyed. Getting me annoyed was one of his daily habits I would presume._

_Either he didn't get the hint or he just ignored it. "Are you thinking of what is going to happen when this journey is over?" _

_"What?!" The question hit me hard, harder than I could ever admit. Could he really read my mind and hear my thoughts? Impossible, not the Zelos I know. And besides, if he could, he would have known how much I thought about him and understand my feelings. But he doesn't…_

_"I knew it." He said confidently and victoriously as if winning some kind of prize. Knowing him…it would end up to be another girl._

_My face reddened at the thought of him and another girl. Not only that, but with all that confidence in his voice was just making me more madder. Thinking that he could read my mind was enough, but having the pleasure in doing so? "J-just shut up!" I pulled my shoulders away from his arm._

_Persistent as he is, he now placed his hand over mines. "So what are you going to do?"_

_Ignoring this little embrace as well, I decided to answer honestly since he seemed to care for me for once. "I…we, the people of Mizuho, probably won't be able to stay in Tethe'alla."_

_"Cause you disobeyed the King's orders."_

_The answer he gave me was true. I did disobey the King's orders of assassinating Collete, but I could not give him the triumph of reading my thoughts correctly. "The people of Mizuho aren't attached to this land. We'll just have to find some place easy to live and live there quietly." This answer was true as well._

_He paused for a moment, as if thinking of a way to make fun of me. But quite surprisingly, the answer was unexpected or at least, to me. "…You don't have to go." His hand tightened over mines and he moved closer. _

_"What?" Were my ears playing tricks on me? He actually wanted to me to stay? _

_"I'll find a place for all of you to live. I can do at least that much." He leaned closer to me as his voice became gentle than before. He was actually being nice…my cheeks reddened at how close we were at this moment as I peeked around to see if any of the others were spying on us. _

_"Zelos…" My words were smoother and calmer than before. I couldn't express in words how much I felt grateful to him right now. He cared for my village of Mizuho. But especially, he cared for me._

_Suddenly he pulled away from me and started complaining, "I think that hot-headed idiot is growing on me. Eww, yuck!"_

_Wondering if this was a sign of relief or disappointment, I pulled my thoughts together and ignored at how close we were a second ago and also the fact he barely made. "Zelos, can I…really believe you?" My question was filled with doubt since this must be a dream. What happened to the Zelos I knew so well?_

_"Huh? Yeah." He reassured me with a playful smile of his own. He wrapped his arm around me again and had this evil look on his face. "Just imagine yourself as have boarded on a mud boat and leave it all to me. In exchange, continue to pledge your loyalty to Zelos, the great Chosen! Hahaha!"_

_I knew it was too good to be true as I got up. Nope, nothing happened to Zelos. He was still there except it took him awhile to get back to his usual self. Not that I wanted the new Zelos anyways. Must have been the food I made this morning. With that last thought, I gave him my usual remarks. "…You idiot."_

* * *

The frown on my face deepened. "Zelos Wilder, you liar. I knew it was better not to listen to you!"

"Sheena, my future sweet hunny, why the frown on your face?" I nearly jumped when I heard that voice. I turned around quickly with mixed feelings. The great "know-it-all" Tethe'alla Chosen was at my doorway, uninvited.

"I should have known. Only Mr. Zelos Wilder, the great Chosen, would come into a lady's room without knocking." I commented in my own sarcastic way. I usually only use his full name if I am really pissed.

He was wearing his usual outfit, from top to bottom just the way I remembered it. I also saw a letter in his hand with my name written neatly on it. Was it from him to me? Hoping would get me nowhere as my eyes darkened to face him once more. "I thought I told you not to look for me anymore…" I told him directly and coldly as always.

On purpose, I could see his attention away from my last statements and instead on the letter instead. I guess it was better not to talk about what happened this morning since it was definitely unfortunate and awkward. He straightened his posture for a second and spoke normally. "The King wishes you to be the emissary of peace between Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. What do you think?"

My heart suddenly sank. It wasn't the fact that he was being nice, but the thought of the letter. "That is why you came here to see me today?" I asked, trying hard not to show the hurt in my voice.

"Yes, what else?" He answered me as it confirmed the longing in my deep heart. I quickly grabbed the letter from the gasp of his hand and read it quickly without speaking anymore to him. The letter clearly asked of me to become an emissary for Tethe'alla and nothing more. I could feel the ever disappointment inside. I was so sure that his goal this evening was an apology, to mull over lost memories. I had prepared myself for that, and even thought of several positive ways to make an excuse for it too. But of course, this wouldn't be Zelos. Breaking through the silent, Zelos asked quietly. "Are you really leaving for Sylvarant?"

Wondering if he was acting foolish, or just wanted to know for sure, I answered. "Yes…" His eyes still haven't left mines, the sparkle in his usual expression gone.

"But the King forgiven Mizuho…"

When he said those words, I just have to cut in. "It's not that. Remember that conversation we had a long time ago? We're not attached to the land…" He thought of something else to say and for a second, I assumed that he had given up on an argument. But I was wrong, as his eyes filled with excitement again.

"But you still kept your Reaird, right? You could always come back to visit right?" The questions kept on coming, but it was awfully impolite to refuse now. Especially this might be the last time I ever see him again.

"No…we're living quietly and become a future ninja clan to be proud of. Since I'm the chief, I have to stay with my village always and could not take time to visit." My voice was growing weaker with every word.

"So…you're saying…this is good-bye?" Small tears were developing in the corner of my eyes as I hastily wiped down away. I wouldn't allow myself to grow soft now, that's just not me. I would never let my feminine side be free now.

"I supposed so." The words were short and the finishing touch. The silent was too much to bear as I continued. "This also means I cannot be the emissary the King requires. I'm sorry." I placed the letter back into his hand as I looked away from him.

"Well, that's all I came here for. Good-bye, Sheena…" He walked out the door as I stared after him. My heart wanted to call him back and asked him not to leave me here and take me with him. But my mind knew that doing this was selfish. Too selfish of me… My whole village was counting on me and I could not leave them for a Chosen, which doesn't even returned my feelings.

Not long after Zelos left, Orochi came back in to inform me of the departure soon. "Sheena, I hope the Chosen did not disturb you. He was very persistent in meeting you." I nodded to show him that I was ok. "I was wondering for awhile now…if you're interested…since we're such close companions…" He was stammering as my face grew with curiosity.

"What?"

"If you haven't found a spark for someone already, I was thinking… I know the Igaguri style wouldn't allow this until I know for sure you return the same feelings…but…" Our faces brightened red at the same time. I hid the fact that I was sad at the quick departure of Zelos, but maybe he wasn't the one I was looking for. Maybe the person I was looking for was here the whole time…

"Orochi… I'll think about it." I gave him a small smile before he left me alone by myself again. I picked up some of my clothing and started packing them up. There were so many items valuable to me, and I could not take them all. Perhaps leaving some of them behind might not be a bad idea.

Suddenly, at the corner of my eye, I saw a book lying near Corrine's bell as I picked it up. This was a book that provide the teachings of my culture and of the new style as well. I flipped through the pages, each held a piece of my past. Then, as I ended at the last page, there was merely a flattened rose in there to last forever. Touching the very skin of it brought shivers down my spine.

* * *

_"Thanks for the help on the Summon Spirit, Sheena!" All of the people at the Research Institution said at the same time, bringing redness to my cheeks. I waved good-bye to them as I left for the nobility part of town. I always wanted to visit that part of town since I heard that there were lots of nice gardens there._

_The gardens didn't disappoint me one bit. It was beautiful! There were no other words in the world to describe it; it was absolutely beautiful! Everyone always said that I didn't act much as a female my age should especially Tiga sometimes. I sighed at this thought as I held the soft petals of nearby tulips in my hand. I might not be so feminine sometimes, but that didn't mean I don't enjoy some things other ladies do._

_There were a parade of girls walking by, one even gave me a weird look as I still continue to kneel and watched the flowers. I didn't care much for royalty girls or those who think they're all that. Always on my guard, I grabbed the nearest card I had with me and aimed it at whoever was spying on._

_"Don't need to be so rough!" He commented as I put it away and turned my attention to the flowers, ignoring the crimson hair male behind me. "A daisy, a tulip, even a rose perhaps?"_

_Trying to ignore the distraction, I still kept my eyes on the tulips before me as he knelt down by my side. The crowd of girls seemed to have left as I finally faced him. "Is there a particular reason why you are here?" I asked in a very rude voice as he gave me a carefree smile._

_"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Maybe I don't want to know."_

_He laughed at this comment as if I was telling a joke. My patience was growing thin as he continued with his one-way conversation. "You are more lovely when you're cruel. My name is Zelos, I'm assuming your name is Sheena?"_

_This got my attention as I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. "How do you know my name?" I asked, wondering if there was really a big "SHEENA" sign on my head or something._

_"If there was something or someone I want to know, nothing could stop the Great Zelos." He answered. That still didn't give me any ideas how he knew my name, but I decided to let it slip. The name Zelos was awfully familiar though…_

_"Since you know my name already, I guess I don't need to introduce myself. I'll be off now, Mr. Zelos." I got up and was about to leave when he grabbed hard to my arm, not letting me take another step._

_"Sweetheart, a present from me to you." He pulled out a rose as I gasped at the sight of it. Without delay, I grabbed the red rose from him. It took me awhile to realize that this rose was from him, as I quickly handed it back. "What's wrong? Are you too good for roses?"_

_"No…we barely met…I don't accept presents from strangers…" I explained quickly to him._

_"I'll show you around in my home tonight and soon enough, we're not strangers anymore." I did not like the slyness in his voice when he said "strangers anymore" as I raised an eyebrow. This guy was trying to hit on me…and unfortunately, I wasn't the type to fall for it._

_"We barely met." I repeated myself, trying to give him a hint._

_"You don't believe love at first sight?" He asked me as I stared at this guy in disbelief. Does he not take a hint? Maybe using words was not enough for this guy._

_"Why roses?" I questioned, trying to change the subject. He placed the rose in the palm of my hand again as if it was a prize of some sort as he grinned at me again. That smile was starting to bug me…_

_"Because you're as beautiful and as young as this rose, but you're also hot-headed and tough that symbolized for the thorns as well. So do you believe love at first sight?" I felt the anger rushing to my face, but knew I must hold it back for the sake of the people in my village. What will they say if they knew I beat up some random male who is trying to flirt with me?_

_"I'll tell you if there is a next time we meet. Good day to you." I turned my back to him and leave. Soon enough, I was out of that section with relief as Corrine appeared again and jumped on my shoulder._

_"You're not going to see him again, are you? That guy is a player!" Corrine commented as I merely shrugged. Maybe I do…maybe I don't._

_"Don't worry about me, Corrine. I'll try to avoid him next." I gave him a small before he disappeared again. Even though I said those words, my hand was still gripping tight on the rose and kept it for keepsake. It was the first time someone ever gave me a flower, especially a rose, even though his comparison with the rose and it did anger me._

_The next day, I was happily walking with Corrine to the Research Institution but as I opened the door, Corrine already disappeared. This did not surprise me since Corrine disliked this place and this was to be expected. But what I didn't expect when I went down the basement was the same crimson-haired tall guy in there as well. Did he follow me here? Impossible since it seemed he came here before I did._

_Hoping he didn't see me, I turned around and left the place since I did tell Corrine that I would avoid him the next time I see him. So…he's the Chosen. I figured that out when I saw the Cruxis Crystal he showed the people in the basement. This was really surprising since I always heard that the Chosen was unique, but never expected to be the same male that gave me that rose._

_Taking a nice walk to clear my mind, he managed to catch up to me as I tried to ignore his existence. I was quite good at this, but he was better. We continued walking in silence until I couldn't take it anymore and insisted an answer. "Why are you following me?"_

_"No need to be all reckless already, my future hunny."_

_"I'm not being reckless! And I'm not your future hunny!"_

_"Heh, whatever. Just thought I asked you a favor. You're from Mizuho right?" He asked me, and with that shocked look on my face, he continued. "People from Mizuho are trained for their fighting style right? And with that exsphere on you, I'm guessing you're really skilled at that right?"_

_My eyebrows rose at this theory coming from the Chosen, but at the same time, my redness reached my cheeks at this compliment. But trying to not be too soft, I stiffened up a bit. Never showing my weak side, and instead, with my tough side, I stared at him straight in the eye. "Your point is?"_

_He chuckled, the natural one without the slyness into it. "If Tethe'alla was in trouble, you would do anything to save it right?" Of course, my answer was obvious as I found myself listening to the King and the Renegades about how I should deal with my journey to an unknown land. Before leaving, I already said good-bye to everyone in Mizuho even though I was never too close to anyone there and the people at the Elemental Research Laboratory. But there was still one person left I wanted to say good-bye to._

_Knowing him, he was somewhere in this palace since he was the Chosen after all. My mind was made up, it was just a small good-bye and nothing more of the sort. I did not have feelings for him, I could not allow myself to think that. I barely met him, how could I have feelings for him?_

_At a glimpse of red, I was about to come out and say farewell. But he was too busy talking to some girls in the castle, the maids I would presume, to notice I was standing right behind him. With all my strength, I went straight to the Renegades waiting outside for me. Maybe assassinating the Chosen and going to this unknown world of Sylvarant wasn't such a bad idea. For one thing, I won't have to see him for a long time._

* * *

Putting the book away as well as all my other belongings, I attempted a smile to myself. Ever since that day, I always wanted to avoid him to a fault and whenever I heard the word "Meltokio", I always froze in thought. I hated him so much at that point and when Lloyd and his group decided to go back to Meltokio, I immediately wrote a letter and made an excuse to go back to Mizuho. But as things turned out, I met him once more.

"Sheena, it's time to leave." I could hear my grandfather called out for me as I grabbed all my items. Zelos was my first crush and only, and still the person my heart wanted a hold of. But I decided to leave anything that reminded me of him, except for one thing…the rose.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** End of chapter 2. I promised that I wrote this chapter longer than the first and I did. Mostly this chapter dealt with past memories before she leaves this land and Zelos. Not too much action in this chapter yet. The fluffiness will probably come in chapter 4, I think. Why did I think of the idea of Zelos as Sheena's first crush? Well, some things I noticed during my third time through the game is how Sheena is always "in a bad mood" when she hears anything that has to do with Chosen of Tethe'alla or Meltokio. Another evidence is her "blushing" before the group entered Meltokio for the first time. About the rose thing, just some evidence I found in the game about how she loves flowers. With all the evidence, I just added more of my imagination. Enough of this explanation already. Next chapter, Sheena will receive a very odd dream and meet two old friends before she leaves. Little did she knows, both of these events would change her future plans forever. Thanks! Love you all. And don't forget to review!

**__**


	3. Two Paths

**Note to Readers: **I got another chapter and before everyone started coming with torches (WHY ME?) as well as one on Nino's Life. Anyways, if you really love some tragedy mix with romance and you also love SHEELOS (Sheena/Zelos), then check out my latest one-shot "No Regrets". Anyways, thank you all and hope you enjoy the latest chapter of a "Separate Link".

* * *

**Red: **

The first review! Thanks for the comment. If Zelos was here, he'll go "that was clich". Thanks for the review as well.

**Noin Marquise: **

Cute couple indeed! Lovely, excellent, perfect, etc. Any words are nice to describe this couple…well maybe except for quiet…but anyways, thanks for the review!

**Ryukia: **

To be honest…I like plot holes, but not in romantic tales as this. If no one is out of character, I'm glad. Now if I wrote a story about Yuan and Martel, now that would be out of character. I'll help you spread it! I love that guy! Thanks for everything including review.

**Michelle of the Night: **

You noticed it too??? I'm going to update all the other stories if I could just get myself to do it. Thanks for the review and encouragement!

**FireEdge: **

You liked that part? Well it took awhile to think about…but I have my own method of doing so. It's pretty well known, even though I haven't read it yet (sorry!), I know the title and everything. Not many people mention about Orochi so I thought I talk about him. Thanks!

**Cardmaster372: **

Now, I'm really disappointed that I didn't catch a disease or something. Joking of course, but thanks for the analysis. I really need to improve in all four huh? Thanks!

**NatsuRuby: **

I like this name a lot! Anything with amethyst or ruby or sapphire, I love names like that! Oops, now I'm off the subject. I know! I hate that soooo much! **Spoilers!!! **Why Kelos (nickname) have to die??? I didn't choose the Kratos path, mind you, but my brother did and he just has to show me that part. But if there is a sequel, it better have Zelos living! Sorry for the rant as well. Thanks for the review!

**SweetMisery430: **(looking around for Nino and failed) You're a SHEELOS fan now? I should make a SHEELOS supporter in my bio or something like I did with SERK (Serra/Erk). Anyways, nice to have you aboard and it's so true that they have conflicting personalities. If we, writers, don't have the power to change readers' minds, we truly suck. I still remember how I converted into a Raven/Rebecca fan because of a single great fanfic. Thanks for the review!

**Suggestion to SM430: **Just a small suggestion since I'm a big fan of "Being Sain", could you do one in which Sheena and Zelos switch bodies? That would be hilarious! Zelos could do things he could never do before and Sheena would have to deal with all his hunnies. Hehe, I'm so evil.

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi: **Even though you didn't review the first time, I'm glad you did now. Believe it or not, I check every single of my reviewers' profiles and check their favorites and all that. I am so glad we have so much in common! FE (Ravecca), ToS (Colloyd and Sheelos), and FFVIII (Squinoa and Seiftis) rules! For some nice fics on these three subjects, I suggest you check out my favorite stories since they're all tip-top stories. Thanks for the review!

**A fan: **I'm hoping by writing this story there will be more SHEELOS stories in this section as well. The last time I counted, there are four of them I think. Thanks!

**Lor: **I agree with you. There should be more SHEELOS stories, I'm working on one-shots for those two so this pairing could live on forever! Thanks for the review.

**Joachim7: **Thank you so much for telling me you love this story since I love it too! The more SHEELOS fics the better… Thanks for the review as well.

**DragonofDarkness18: **You're the one that wrote that one-shot I read, I loved it! I agree, this pairing is so cute! I don't think anyone deserves Sheena more than Zelos. XD

**Wow: **I was just hoping someone told me that, and you did! Thanks for the review and info.

**Demon Dragon Queen: **You reviewed right before I updated! Thanks for the review and comments!

* * *

**_But when a young lady is to be a heroine, the perverseness of forty surrounding families cannot prevent her. Something must happen and will happen to throw a hero in her way._**

****

**_-Jane Austen_**

****

**_A Separate Link_**

**_Chapter III: Two Paths_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

**__**

It seemed to me I stood by Yggdrasil, the tree of life, and for a while I saw two paths I could not enter, for the way was barred to me. The tree was beautiful, big and luxurious with green. The land surrounded the tree was healthy and the air was filled with love and happiness. This must be a dream.

No sunlight was coming from the sky nor was there a single speck of cloud covering the sky. Then, like all dreamers, I was possessed by a sudden urge to reach out and touch the tree before me but at the same time, knowing that I would passed it like a spirit through a barrier before me. The tree was still in front of me, shaking and moving as it had always done, but as I advanced I was aware that the tree was but an illusion. Yggdrasil was nothing more than a seed right now, needing the love to grow and prospered.

Reality, like always, had triumphed in the end and I shook my head in realization. Years…ten…hundreds…it might take forever for the tree to grow. To have the wind sliding and playing through its branches, to have the branches entangled with human embrace…no not only humans, but elves and half-elves and even dwarves.

And there were other life in this area as well, roses blooming in the road to the right of me while endless fruits and vegetables growing in the road to the left of me. There were even different species of plants growing and flourishing in between, plants had I did not recognize. They leap and thrust out of the quiet earth, along with anything else alive in this area or in which I could remember.

The ground was speechless though while the flowers danced and sing with the wind. Maybe if we work together, the world could become as beautiful as this place. If Lloyd could do the impossible, I might as well do too. Maybe this place was a landmark of our time, a place that never existed…nothing but a mere dream.

Slender fingers touched my arms gently, so gently that made you felt like you have a mother who cares and worries about you even if you don't have one. I faced the tall mysterious woman in front of me, her hair flowing while her eyes filled with gentleness. "Martel?" I asked, my voice taking over my thoughts.

"Sheena…" Her voice was cool and clear, and beautiful. No sound in the world ever sounded so tender before…tender but not the best in the world. Even if his voice was not beautiful or tender, his voice was the one remaining deep in my heart and never could be replaced.

"Martel, why am I here?" I asked once more, hoping for an answer for why I am standing in such a glorious place such as this.

"I could not tell you that, you must know it yourself. Look deep inside your heart, what do you see?" She turned the question back on me, never once leaving her eyes off of me. In front of her, I felt small…even tiny in this big world.

"There's Mizuho…there's Zelos…" I answered truthfully, closing my eyes and waiting for her next words as if addicting to her very words. The two things I truly wanted deep in my heart were no lie…but could never be accomplished at the same time.

"Yes, that is why I am here. I'm here to help you." She said plainly, holding tight to her staff and staring deeply into my eyes.

"Are you helping me choose one over the other?" I asked, wishing that somehow Martel could actually help me make a decision. A decision I know I won't regret. But her next words were of bitter disappointment to my ears.

"No." The hurt on my face was visible to anyone at this point as she gently touch my cheek. "You must do it yourself. You are the only one that could make the correct decision. I could not. I'm not forcing you to choose one over the other either, there might be a way to lose both or even gain both. It's all a decision."

My heart was breaking now. One decision that could change my future? One that could choose one path over the other, gained none, or even gained them both? This was frustrating, even more frustrating than the time I tried to use Genis's kendama. One decision…if only Lloyd was here…he had gone through something like this once before, many times before. The one with Collete, the one with his father, the one with Sylvarant. Is this how he felt? I took a deep breath before continue speaking. "Please show me the paths."

Martel gave me a gentle smile as we walked through the first path, the one to the left. Martel stared at me one last time before I found myself in Mizuho again. What in the name of Goddess Martel is going on? I decided not to say that out loud or it might sound awfully rude.

Standing here would not make a difference at all so I took my chance and walked into the village. It was awfully quiet, must be dinnertime in Mizuho. The vegetable gardens were even richer under the moonlight as I entered my house.

I gasped when I saw myself older, perhaps ten years older? Orochi and I were eating together, speaking not a single word. This was indeed the Igaguri style- it's impolite to talk while eating. Dinner didn't take long as I washed the dishes while Orochi meditated for a bit. That didn't last long either as I watched myself walking by Orochi without a glance and towards my bedroom. Orochi was the one to stop me by grabbing my arm.

"Shee- I mean Chief, good night." He made the last comment as I nodded in agreement. He was about to kiss my older self as I stared in amazement how fast I reacted by moving my head to the side. This also meant that Orochi got a bunch of my hair instead. He bowed and went to the room beside mines.

That was what surprised me the most, even in the Igaguri style, husbands and wives were to sleep in the same bedroom. What's going on? I stared in disbelieve as Martel appeared next to me and grabbed my hand. The next thing I know, I was inside my own bedroom but my older self wasn't asleep.

The fact that she wasn't asleep was bad enough, but seeing her crying on her desk felt even worst. I couldn't believe my own eyes…I, or her, seemed so happy just a few moments ago but now she was breaking down in sobs. Seeing anyone crying was bad enough, but my own self? It was too much. Before I could look away, I heard my older self mumbled to herself something. Too soft that it was hard to hear.

Martel knew what I wanted as she urged me to walk closer. I obediently listened and walk closer to my older self. This time, I heard it clearly…as clear as the moon. "Zelos…why did I choose this path? Zelos…I love you…but I could not…get myself…to say…it…Zelos…you stupid Chosen…always so idiotic… " My heart felt like it stopped beating the minute I finished hearing those words. Even if I left a tough face on, I was miserable inside.

Martel saved me from the punishment of myself as I reappeared in the land where Yggdrasil slept. My eyes grew with tears as Martel touched my shoulders once more. "Sheena…it's not entirely accurate.." She persuaded but the tears won't stop falling. She's lying. It was too accurate.

When I finally got the nerve to speak again, I demanded in a determined voice now. "Please show me the other path." She nodded as she stared at me once more before I changed location once more.

This time, I was back in Meltokio in the evening instead. Now, I was sure what was going on this time so I was ready to meet anything. This must be the life I chose to be with Zelos instead. The location now changed once more but this time, inside one of his elegant bedrooms where I once again meet my older self. She was different from the other one though.

For one thing, her face wasn't as pale as before and bright too. Her face seemed to be in perfect condition, maybe because she washed it everyday and didn't have to fight much anymore. At this moment, she was dressing up to get ready. Two maids were by her side, helping her wear one of those silky clothes and elegant white gloves.

I was sitting on the comfortable bed, watching what's going to happen next. Sebastian knocked on the room as one of the maids answered it. Sebastian took a deep bow towards my older self. She gave him a sweet smile before speaking. "Zelos promised me that we're going to spend time at home today, not at one of those fancy parties. Isn't that right?" Sebastian nodded.

"Madam Sheena Wilder, are you ready for dinner at home today like you requested?" My older self nodded as Sebastian took a deep bow before leaving the room. Next, she dismissed the maids as she left the room by herself. I let out a sign of relief that at least, I didn't let myself to be led out to dinner by servants too.

Following my older self, I watched in amazement as Zelos went up the steps and picked me up in his arms. Knowing myself, I never knew I would let myself be taken by such a childish display…but I guess time does change people. Zelos finally dropped me and spoke in his usual voice. "Do you like the silky dress like always?"

My older self rolled her eyes before answering. "Silky and open like always." Hearing myself was quite awkward, but I know that voice so well. The one that says "If I don't like, you don't like it either." Zelos ignored this as we walked down the steps, my arm tight around his.

Unlike the Mizuho scene I saw earlier, the two ate in a large table filled with food. But what did I expect? Zelos was rich. The two were talking, arguing, teasing, accusing, and much more during that dinner. This is also different from the scene earlier, Zelos somehow changed me and I am now talking during dinners. But seeing this…I sighed to myself. It seemed I would be much happier in this life. But what about Mizuho?

Dinner was finally ended, it felt like an hour or so as Sebastian started to clean up the dishes and send them to the cooks to wash them while the two sat down in the balcony in the backyard and talked. My eyes were now watery, not of sadness but of disappointment. Was my life actually going to be better if I stayed with Zelos?

Time for bed was late as well and not as early as back in Mizuho. I was surprised at myself to see how much I held onto his arm without letting go. They went upstairs to the same bedroom. Another difference between the two lives. We actually sleep in one bedroom. Martel appeared before me once more and took me to the bedroom.

There I heard their conversation together. Zelos was the first to speak. "Sheena, how do you like your silky sexy nightgown?" He asked as my older self repeated herself once more.

"Silky and open like always."

He gave her an approving look as he lighted the room with red candles…I supposed so that it could be romantic I think. They kissed sweetly on the lips before going to sleep in that enormous bed on their own side of the bed. Then, I heard my older self started complaining about the candles as Zelos put them out and saying something about "more mysterious". I also noticed him moving in closer to my older self's side before the room completely blacked out.

Martel and I were now back in the living room. I just have to ask her. "This seemed too real to be true. How could I be that happy while the other one I could be that upset?" Martel shook her head in reply.

"There is no perfect life, Sheena. Those who claimed so are just people who thought there was nothing important in life. Watch." The sky lighted up the next second as the bedroom appeared once more. Zelos was now finishing brushing his hair to look good while I saw my older self still in bed. Even though the blanket was covering her whole body, I had this feeling that she was naked.

Zelos finished dressing up as he leaned down to my older self and peck her lightly on the forehead before leaving the room. Not long after he left, I saw my older self walking down the steps in her usual outfit, the purple one. Sebastian greeted her while she stared out the window after Zelos.

"He always leave and come back home at night. I wish he could spend more time at home." I heard my own self mumbling to herself as Sebastian started to close all windows and covered them tight with red window shills. He locked the doors quickly and went to the kitchen.

This was all so confusing all at once as I turned to Martel for the answer. "Why did he do that? Why is he locking all the doors as if he's holding a criminal or something!" Martel just looked at me with bits of sorrow in her eyes.

"Criminal is such a harsh word… actually the correct word would be traitor." My eyes opened in amazement as she continued her answer. "After the Chief died, they need you. But with you gone and live with Zelos, Mizuho was at a brink of destruction and almost died out. Only a few survivors were left and they are all looking for you for revenge."

This sounded even worst than the first path. Both paths were horrible! I felt all the power left in my body was gone. Martel continued on despite my condition. "And to add to that, Zelos still continues to see other females during the day. Not that he do anything bad or something, but you have no clue whatsoever what was going on since you are constantly hiding during the day." That added bit of information made me slump down on my knees, wishing this nightmare would end already.

"Martel…what should I do?" I finally asked her, trying hard to hold the tears bobbling up in my eyes. Martel and I were back in the land of peace before she answered me.

"There's nothing you can do, but follow your destiny. Remember what I said before, life always has its own hardships…it could never be manifest. What is manifest is a single thing you do to make this world manifest as well as yourself." Nothing was coming through to me as I merely looked down at the rich earth. Nothing was perfect, nothing!

"Martel, then why these visions?" I asked once more, hoping she could give me a clear answer what to do. She disappeared slowly now as I tried to pull her back.

"I am Mana. I come to help solve your problems as well as provide the world with land. Without mana, the land will die. Without Mizuho or Zelos, your life will be exactly like death. So think…don't choose…change…for life is not easy and not taken for granted. If you do not like the path you see, change it. Like Lloyd would say- If you have to change something, change it yourself."

Most of her body was disappearing by the second. "Martel, I will change my paths! Please don't go! Please don't leave this world in despair once more! Please…I would love this life no matter what happens as long as the seed lives! Zelos…Mizuho…I will change my path…myself." I cried out with all my strength as she stopped disappearing and stood next to me once more with happiness in her eyes.

"The seed still lives. Sheena, those lines you barely spoken, do you speak the truth?" She asked once more. I knew what I had to do now, I knew what I must do now.

"Yes, I swear on the good name of Sheena Fujibayashi that I will change my own paths and not depended on anyone else. I swear that no matter what happens in my life, I will live my life to the fullest and live it happily with love to all." Martel nodded at my answer as she touched my cheeks once more.

"For those words you had spoken…Sheena Fujibayashi…your life already manifest."

* * *

Opening my eyes, I was dazed out and looked up at the ceiling of my hotel. Taking minutes before I could fully recognized my surroundings, I stand up and prepared myself for the new day. I remembered how I asked the Chief permission to speak with Presea and Regal before I left for Sylvarant with the rest of Mizuho. The Chief agreed and the rest of my village already went on ahead to the snowy city, waiting for me to return.

My mind was fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy, but I did remember the last words I spoke and Martel spoke…

* * *

_"Yes, I swear on the good name of Sheena Fujibayashi that I will change my own paths and not depended on anyone else. I swear that no matter what happens in my life, I will live my life to the fullest and live it happily with love to all." _

_"For those words you had spoken…Sheena Fujibayashi…your life already manifest."_

* * *

Can I really do that? Can I really change my own path? I decided to think about this later when my mind was less confused. I quickly get ready and flew on my Reaird to Altimara.

Despite how much I hated the resort, I must say good-bye to Presea and Regal before I leave. I walked through the streets, staring at the beach at moments. The beach reminded me so much of Zelos, how much he loved the beach and the girls that were there as well. I sighed to myself, thinking about him would not help. I must take action.

Heading for the Lezareno Company, I went up to the President's Office and asked George to see Regal and Presea. Unfortunately, Regal was out of town but Presea was available as I smiled in happiness. Presea and I met at the roof of the company as we sat in front of Alicia's grave and talked.

Presea's face wasn't too bright or cheerful that morning at all. She took a small breath of air before speaking directly to me. "Have you said good-bye to Zelos yet?" It was awkward to hear Presea talked about Zelos, but not awkward that she asked such a question for their last meeting.

"Presea…is something wrong?" I asked, knowing her face too well now.

"Zelos…he's in trouble."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Why do I make such weird endings? Not much to say left but that Presea is officially going to be in the story now. I have been thinking of lots of complicated ways on how Sheena would meet her, and then the idea struck me out of nowhere. Just a simple idea. So I did put an easy way of how Sheena met Presea again. Now, let's talk about the next chapter. As you can probably tell by this ending that something might have happened to Zelos, and you know what happens next. Thanks for reading. Love you all, and please review!!!


	4. Sheena's Decision

**Note To Readers: **Let's see, I updated all other stories so it's time to continue this one since it is one of my favorites. What am I saying? All my own fics are my favorites, but this one is on a cliffhanger so I thought of continuing this one first. Please don't ask me to update "Lloyd's School Life" soon or continuing "No Regrets" because I don't usually continue one-shots or update humor stories very fast. Romantic stories are always on the top of my to-do list. Anyways, I'm going to stop writing this and continue on with the fic. But reader responses first…

* * *

**Willow-189:**

I update, didn't I? I absolutely love this fic, but the bad news is it's not going to be very long…I'm not planning a really long fic on this one. Anyways, thanks!

**Sayuiri:**

Funny. With me, it's Sheelos and then Presea. I hope Sheena doesn't leave Zelos either…Wait a second; I'm the writer so I should know. I hope chapter III and this chapter explains more. Thanks! And I love your fic- Presea, Sheelos, and Colloyd.

**SweetMisery430:**

I like Florina/Hector too as well as Florina/Heath. And it's not awkward at all; I love Florina/Heath from my own fic as well. Oh I see, but at least you're a Sheelos fan and I'm glad. If I'm not being creative, then I really suck as a writer. Thanks! Also, hope to see updates in your Gesea story.

**Ookami Aya:**

I love and hate cliffhangers so I know how you feel. About the problems, I am so sorry! It's not your computer, it's my haste and I messed up. I fixed it now though. Thanks!

**Jellybeanz225:**

Boo for me, I have to mess up like that. I am so terribly sorry, I hope you could read the chapters correctly now. I think I fixed the problem for good though. Thanks for the review! Also, I love Yuan too.

**Seraleh:**

Some of my works are your favorites? I am so happy! Awww, you must love Presea as much as I love Sheena. I'll add more of her as well, but I won't forget that this fic revolves around Sheelos. Thanks!

**FireEdge:**

I just thought of the idea out of the top of my head. I do most of my thinking before I sleep so dreams just have to happen. I always messed up on the tenses and that's why I need reviewers like you to tell me. I'll fix it when I have time. Thanks for the info and review!

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi:**

Maybe something bad happened to Zelos and maybe he's ok, but for one thing, it might changes everything. We just have to see! Thanks for the review!

**Shadow Fox 05:**

This made me think a little, Martel has all the time in the world to help girls find their ways huh? Just playing with you, but thank you.

**Michelle of the Night:**

You have such a short vocabulary, Michelle! But what did I expect, you're barely back from your vacation so… Thanks, and when are you going to update?!

**Falyse:**

You're the one that wrote that Sheena story! Nice to have your review! I am always good at evil cliffhangers…someone about to die…someone already dead…someone crying…hehe, I'm so evil. Interesting might not describe this story much, but ok! Thanks!

**Cardmaster372:**

Good fan and nice of you to tell me that I'm improving on my writing. Practice makes perfect right? Thanks for all your reviews!

**Apocolypse-sudden7:**

Oh I see, I was wondering what happen to you. Lol. No need for "sorries", we're all the same…reader and writer of Tales of Symphonia. I doubt Zelos would go to jail for being a pervert but you never know right?

**A fan:**

Thanks for telling me that! Thanks for the review as well!

* * *

**WARNING: **Fluffiness from this chapter and later on. Hehe, got to put the "warning" in bold and capitalize letters just in case someone didn't catch the word "fluffy" in my summary.

* * *

_**For one human being to love another; that is perhaps the most difficult of all our tasks, the ultimate, the last test and proof, the work for which all other work is but preparation.**_

****

**_-Rainer Maria Rilke_**

**_A Separate Link_**

**_Chapter IV: Sheena's Decision_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

"Presea…I had known you long enough to know that you're not the joking type. You're serious right?" I was repeating myself, unable to think at this moment. My whole head was in chaos and I could not believe what I barely heard from Presea…the fact was too unbelievable to be taken seriously at this moment. With bits of hope left, I wished with all my heart that Presea were actually joking for once.

"Sheena, please calm down. Panicking will only lead to more panicking, and it will not solve anything. So please listen to what I have to say, and relax." Presea tried to convince me the best she could with her usual calm voice. Sometimes I wished I could be as calm as she is, and be as mature as she is. Then there are other times, I just wondered why I could not be like this…and knew the answer so well. It just wasn't me.

I gave out a nervous chuckle. "I'm-I'm not panicking." I insisted, giving the pink-haired female a fake smile to show my own relaxation she persisted on. The look on her face showed me she wasn't convinced, but she continued showing no sign of noticing my uncomfortable behavior. I was grateful she did not mention anymore of my lack of self-control.

Presea looked down at the axe by her side before responding. "Regal told me this morning. It's been all over Tethe'alla about news about Zelos, or the Chosen from what everyone been saying, had gone into a comma." I didn't realized how much I was staring at Presea when she told me this bit of information, as my eyes fell upon my knees instead as I thought for a bit.

Why would Zelos be in a comma? I barely met him just last evening and he couldn't have looked better, with everything he usually wore from every single strand in his hair. I just couldn't accept the fact in one single night, something this terrible could happen to him.

Just for a second I thought I saw Martel again flashing before my eyes. She was bright and cheerful and repeated one word- "Destiny". I opened my eyes as Presea examined me with her eyes carefully with full concern.

"Sheena, are you all right?" She asked carefully before explaining the entire details of the events. I nodded without saying another word. Is it true? Has destiny brought me into this? The fact that Zelos is in trouble showed me a true path? "I heard someone cursed him last night during the time he was away from Meltokio." That was the time he came to visit me…the time he came to show me the King's request. After he left…

I buried my head in my arms as I spoke. "It's all my fault…he came to visit me before my departure for Sylvarant last evening, and he must have been cursed right after." Looking up to see Presea's reaction, she was looking at me with an odd expression…the same one Colette had on many times ago. The tears were stinging in my eyes, but I would not allow them to fall any longer. "Don't look at me that way, Presea. I would never do such a thing to Zelos!" I cried out loud before my own thoughts could stop me.

"Sheena…your deep concern for Zelos had darkened your mind…you're overreacting." Presea told me clear-cut as I buried my head once more. Presea always know what to say and know exactly what to do. If only I could be that strong. "I don't think I should continue."

I quickly shook my head without looking up as I mumbled. "Please continue. I will not interrupt." Presea took my cue as she continued.

"After what happened, word spread quickly and of course, as popular and important Zelos is, everyone wanted to go see him so Sebastian, his servant, send him to a more safer resting place. This news I only got from Regal." Presea explained as I smiled to myself. Sebastian did a great job by changing his location because if all his hunnies were there to see him, there would be no other option to visit him.

"Presea, if Sebastian send him somewhere else, how are we able to visit him?" I asked, assuming that Presea would go with me. I would feel bad going by myself. Presea noticed my little hint, just like she noticed everything else about me today. Presea thought for a moment before answering.

"Sebastian send him, correct? Let's go meet him and asked him." Presea suggested as we both stood up. Presea had found smiling much better than leaving a sad face on now and I was glad. Presea looks much cuter when she smiles, one of those things Zelos had mentioned once before and I never noticed before. I frowned as Presea gave me a happy face to improve my status. One that said- "Don't worry."

* * *

Using the Reiards to Meltokio was way faster than by foot and luckily we both have one of our own. We never returned it to the Renegades and they didn't mind either. The Renegades were now starting their own services of transportation between the two worlds and thanked to the friendship with Lloyd, Mizuho, my village, was the first to go.

Presea and I rushed toward the mansion, which was Zelos's home as quickly as possible. But even as swift as we are, we did not beat all those girls grouping outside the mansion wanting to go in. Some were pushing, some were crying, and some were trying to knock the door down or something. Presea and I just shrugged as we try to look for a way through, but there seemed to be none.

I started saying, "Waiting for this group to die down…"

"Would be an eighty percent loss of our time." Presea finished up my sentence for me as we stayed away from the girls. I sighed as some of the girls watched me with angry teary eyes.

"It's you! Sheena!" shrieked one of his usual groupies.

"What are you doing here?" The second one snarled, giving me the down look.

"Don't tell me you're actually here to see Master Zelos!" cried out the third girl, flashing a pitied look at me. I was about to do something to all those groupies when Presea held me back.

"Must focus on the task at hand." She reminded me as we walked away from the huge number of girls waiting. I pulled out one of my guardians, nodded at Presea, vanished and landed inside the home of Zelos. Sebastian looked like he was going to faint but hold himself long enough.

"How did you get here?" He demanded an answer as I walked forward.

"I'm Sheena and she's Presea, two of Zelos's friends. Please tell us where he is." I answered him as he stared at me with shock written all over his face. Was there something on my face as I reddened at the thought.

"Sheena…right? Master Zelos is at the abbey with Seles." Sebastian answered as I thank him quickly and left immediately. We exit Meltokio and took to the skies toward the abbey in which Seles, Zelos's half-sister was. I was worried I cannot see Zelos even if we get there since that place is off-limits and I ran out of my guardians. I should have brought more with me.

* * *

Not very long afterwards, Presea and I were in the area of the abbey. Like always, there were the followers of the Church of Martel there to take care of as well as some of the knights there. My face was full of disappointment, with this much guards around, what's the chances of seeing Zelos? "Sheena, do not lose hope. If you do, we had come here for nothing." Presea reminded me once more as we approached the knights.

"May I speak to Seles?" Presea asked for me, as the guards stood their guard and gave stern looks at the two of us.

"No one may enter to see Seles." Both of them announced in unison.

I was losing my patience and thought if they would not move out of the way, I would just do it by brute force despite the fact that I did not have my exsphere anymore. Even if I don't have it, my title as guardian and summoner wasn't for nothing. But before I could do anything, there were some rustling sounds from the stairs behind them and Seles appeared behind them.

"Sheena…finally you came, you two…let her through." Seles commanded as the two guards obediently listened and moved out of the way while Sheena and Presea walked towards Seles, who looked pale. Seles coughed a few times before the three walked down the stairs to her room.

"Why did you let us through?" I asked, curious at the reason why she would do such a thing for me. We were never close and more like rivals especially that one time she tried to attack me.

* * *

_"Okay, I think I got all the items I need. Now time to report to the Vice Chief." I was talking to myself as I walked through the area where the abbey was. I always wondered who lived there, but I knew it was off-limits. I tried to hold my curiosity and continue going towards Mizuho. It was not unusual for me to be gone days on a trip and then back to Mizuho._

_But on the way, I knew someone was stalking me. I had a feeling someone was stalking me ever since I bought these items and heading back home. Never leaving my guard down for once, I turned around and thought I saw someone. But there was no one behind me, as I pretend to run really fast._

_After I knew that she or he or it could not see me, I hid behind a tree and waited to see who it was. It wouldn't surprised me at all if there were monsters_ _or some of the King's men after me. But it did surprised me to see a light-red haired girl walking around, looking for someone. I decided to step out._

_"It's very rude to stalk people you know." I said as she began to take the battle stance._

_"You evil witch! Stop trying to seduce my brother!" She cried out before using her magic on me. But luckily, at the time of her chanting, I took my chance and pulled out my cards and struck her down. She tried to hit me as I guarded. She finally gave up and ran away, saying: "One day, I'll be stronger than you! I'll prove to my brother that I am worthy of being Chosen more than he does. When that day comes, he would stop being with you and pay attention to me!"_

* * *

"To tell you the truth, Sheena, I still hate you. I still hate you for being so free, I hate you for being so strong…outside and inside, and I absolutely hate you for winning my bro- I mean the Chosen's heart." My eye opened in surprise.

"H-heart?" I staggered as the stairs came to an end.

"Why do you think I let you in? Because you're the only one who can save him…" Seles said as she coughed for a bit. I stood and stared at her.

"Me?"

But my eyes were now in the room, the same one I've been through before when Zelos needed to get the Cruxis Crystal from Seles. But there was one difference as I ran over and grabbed his hand. "Zelos…wake up! You idiot! Wake up!" Presea and Seles held me back this time so I won't broke down or shake him to death.

"Sh…Shee…Sheena…" Zelos started muttering as I held hard to his hand as if the world was going to end if I let go.

Before I could say anything, Seles stepped into my thoughts. "That's the reason why I let you in, he could not say anything but your name. So I thought you're the only one who could save him. Urm, you!" Seles commanded impolitely to Presea, who tilted her head to the side. "Let's leave those two alone for now." Presea, who didn't look too upset at the rudeness Seles gave her, walked up the stairs and out of sight with Seles.

I sighed in relief to see the two exited. What would they saw if I accidentally cry in front of them because of _him_? I decided not to think too much as I pulled a chair beside his still breathing body. He was still alive at least, so similar to what happen to my grandpa a month ago. My face saddened at the thought.

"Why does everyone close to me end up like this? First grandpa…now this perverted peeping tom." I whispered softly, resting my head close to his without getting up from my chair. My breath touching his ever-flowing red hair, still as soft and perfect as ever.

"Sheena…"

I pulled myself together when I heard him saying my name like that, usually he would not even say my name without some kind of slyness to it so this made me so happy that I forgot all my problems. There was only one person on my mind and that's him. "I know you cannot hear me right now, maybe your spirit is wandering somewhere right now like grandpa or maybe not, since you are cursed and that's different from grandpa." I imagined for a moment that he could actually listen to me.

"Zelos, you know how hurt I was when you cannot even say a grateful good-bye before I leave for Sylvarant? I mean you just left. Do you know how much you mean to me?" I asked him naively, knowing that he could not answer back. But I was enjoying this one-way conversation we were having.

"I still can't believe who would did this to you…but I wasn't too surprised." I was trying to act more casual, and hiding my lie behind me. "I mean, anyone could have done this to you. You have broken too many hearts, and too many fathers must had been furious with you. I'm still surprised how you could live so well." I knew I was being mean, but how long I wanted to say that. He had broken so many hearts along with mine, my first crush…the feeling that was supposed to be magical but became a great burden, one really deep too.

"Zelos, you can't just lay there all day! Wake up already!" I started shaking him madly now, but his eyes were still closed and his face lacked expression. I wiped some small tears spilling from my eyes and stopped shaking him. Instead I was developed in his still arms. "No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. Don't give up, Zelos. I know you could do it. I won't stop until you get up and running once more."

The time didn't last long as I saw Seles at the corner of my eye, staring. I immediately let go of her half-brother and flushed. Presea walked down the steps and stood right next to Seles as I got up from the chair and smiled at Presea as if nothing had happened. Presea didn't return the smile as she looked at Zelos instead. "What should we do about Zelos?"

I stared at the still figure of the great Chosen of Tethe'alla for a second before something clicked. "We have to find Raine. I remembered in Hima long ago when I was with Lloyd, she saved a cursed man name Pietro." I started explaining since I remembered that neither Presea nor Seles had been there.

Seles's face brightened up at the thought. "You mean this Raine could actually save my bro- I mean the Chosen of Mana?" She asked out loud, as Presea and I stared at her with confused looks. We had never seen Seles so excited…or happy before. It felt awkward at the moment.

"Yes, I believe so. But…we have no idea where she is at the moment." I added the bit of sad news as Seles's face gloomy once more. I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't lie to her.

Seles looked at Zelos for a second before speaking. "Take him with you. Soon, all those girls will find out about this hiding place and come barging in. No guards in the world could stop them. So please take him with you." I gazed at Seles in shock. She actually cared for Zelos! She always did, but she had been in denial.

"I will, if you admit that actually care for Zelos." I knew it was about time Seles must confessed it. She loved her half-brother no matter how she acted. She even went to the Coliseum to ask to travel with them, but was declined by her own brother. But never did she ever confess this.

"I don't care for him! I still can't accept the fact that we're even family! We are like complete opposites. How about you? Surely, you're the one that cared for my bro- the Chosen the most." She turned it back to me, urging for an answer from me.

I hesitated before I answered. "Zelos and I are complete opposites as well. But that doesn't mean anything, I still care for your brother."

"Do you love my brother?" The question hit me right in the face. My gaze left the girl and out the window for some reason. Zelos would never return my love, even if I love him with all my heart…he would never appreciated it. He was not right for me…but for some reason, I indeed do have the most feelings for him.

"Do you love your brother?" I asked her back as the two of us were face to face with each other. I could swear with all my heart that Seles indeed love her brother very much, maybe even more than I do, maybe even more than a brother…

Leaving that thought from my head, Presea stated very clearly. "Sheena, we must go. Mizuho must be waiting for you at this very moment at Flanoir. So let us end this." I left my gaze off the small lady as I looked back over at Zelos.

"Presea, are you suggesting I should take him with me to Sylvarant along with Mizuho?" Presea nodded slowly as Seles flashed a glare at me. I ignored it. "I just hope Grandpa doesn't mind. But how are we supposed to move Zelos like this?" Seles went upstairs and came back with the guards, who immediately pulled Zelos up and took him upstairs while the rest of us followed.

Seles waited until we were ready to go before speaking to me one last time. "I already packed some of his clothes in case you need any. Also, if he does wake up, can you please do me a big favor…I know I shouldn't ask you after all the harsh things I did and call you but…can you not mention me at all when he wakes up?" I gave her a crazy look. She packed all his stuff, looked after him all night, asked her to look for Raine for him, and now pleading her not to tell any of this to her own half-brother she cared so much about?

I shook my head, the similar one Lloyd always did. "Seles, I have to tell him. I have to tell how much his sister cared for him." Seles looked sad now all of a sudden. Her face never looked so pale before and all the color left her at this point. "I know we have our differences, but we both care for him very much. Presea too. So I could not do you this favor, I'm sorry." Seles did not speak anymore as she walked toward the stairs to rest.

One arm was trying to fly the Reiard while the other was holding tight to his waste, I felt very weird at the moment and confused. Presea, from the Reiard right next to me, watched with concern while I fight to hold onto Zelos's body still enough. It was a challenge all right, especially for a person who cannot speak nor help out at all. I sighed, just hoping we would arrive in the freezing land already.

Presea finally picked up the courage and talked at last. "About Raine…I will look for her." Her words were as simple as day but I had to question.

"But Presea…I can't let you go alone!" I insisted, but Presea would not listen as she continued her explanation.

"Sheena, you need to be with your village and take care of Zelos. I will try to find Raine as soon as possible. Besides…" She gave me a small smile. "I'll be alright." Half of me trusted while the other didn't. She still had her exsphere and could still fight by herself and with the Reiard and the lack of monsters nowadays, everything seemed fine. But I was troubled that she would not have any company and this might depressed her dearly. With that sad look on my face, Presea gave me another reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. Please look after Zelos."

It was no use fighting with her as I agreed right after, thinking of what to say if Zelos indeed wake up from this comma. That was a possibility since my Grandpa did wake up from his and he stayed in bed for ten years! This brought a new thought to me. If I had to wait ten years for Zelos to wake up, would I? Would I wait for him forever?

The answer was quite obvious at this point to me. Yes. Even if I had to wait more than ten years, even if I had to wait over thirty years, I would wait for him. I don't care if he doesn't love me back, as long as he wakes up from this comma I'll be happy. No matter what happens in the future, I will always wait.

About half an hour later, we arrived at Flanoir. I knew where my village was, they told me before I left by myself. They were at the one of the branches of the Church of Martel. Presea and I smirked to each other when we barely enter the village. Both of us had the same memory right now- The time Zelos dared all the girls to run around this place in their swimsuits. It wasn't pretty.

* * *

_"I am so bored!" Lloyd cried out loud as everyone sighed at the same time. We barely enter Flanoir and Lloyd was already bored stiff of snow. It was awkward since it usually takes him awhile before he's bored with something. _

_"Just because we have to go the Ice Temple and find out we have to get some mittens doesn't mean you are sick of snow already!" I nearly screamed at him from deep anger. Zelos started laughing at Lloyd as I smacked him on the head._

_Lloyd gave me an innocent look. "I'm not bored of snow! I'm bored of walking through the snow!" The other members of the group sighed again as we head for the house to make those mittens already. _

_When we arrived there, the person who makes them told us we had to wait for an hour or so as we went outside again. I was shivering at the touch of the snow since I was used to a more normal temperature. Zelos spotted this as he gave me a quick smirk. "Sheena, I bet you could not last a minute in the snow in your swimsuit!" The fact that he dared me and the fact that I was angry at Lloyd earlier helped me to what I said next._

_"I'll prove you wrong!" Zelos was about to retort something when Colette interrupted us._

_"Sheena couldn't do that alone! That'll be so mean! Sheena, I'll do it too!" Colette cried out before I could stop her. Now I felt guilty._

_Raine shook her head at our childish actions. "Colette, Sheena…you'll both catch a cold like this." Zelos now turned attention to her and raised an eyebrow._

_"Professor Raine, don't tell me you're afraid of the cold too…"_

_"N-no I'm not!" I knew Zelos got her now._

_"Fine, prove it." Zelos ended his remark as Raine stormed off to the inn to change into her swimsuit. Colette chased after her as I stared angrily at Zelos for even suggesting this idea. Presea looked at me and then to Zelos._

_"Sheena, the chances of you catching a cold is 70%. And with a swimsuit, it'll be 95%. But it would be very awful of me if I don't endure it with you too…" My jaw dropped at this comment as I shook my head firmly._

_"I'm sorry I dragged Colette and Raine into this. Not you too, Presea!" Presea seemed to have make up her mind as we raced after the other two to change into our swimsuits. Zelos started grinning to himself and ran back to the other three boys._

_"You guys gotta see this!" Zelos exclaimed as Lloyd looked excited while Regal and Genis had doubt written over their face. Zelos and the other three waited in front of the inn as the four girls walked out, holding tight to their bare arms now. Raine seemed to be shivering the most, Colette and I were holding tight to each other while Presea seemed perfectly fine. But I know she was actually freezing._

_Raine shook her head madly, saying she won't be the first to try to walk through this whole city in a swimsuit. Colette looked cheerful now that she was getting some body warmth from me, as I looked uncertain myself. Presea, without another word, started walking off by herself. Colette and I followed, still holding tight to each other. Raine went behind us, but moving at a really slow pace._

_I nearly punched Zelos when I passed by him for convincing me into doing this, if my arms weren't occupied that is. Only halfway through the city, every part of my body was freezing as I looked around for any sign of Presea. It seemed she was way ahead and not even any footsteps left of her. Colette already freeze to death and was now hanging really tight to me. I panted and said softly. "Colette, go on…I need to catch my breath for a second."_

_Colette understood this and whispered softly back, lacking any strength left. "Just don't stay in one place too long or you'll freeze to death." Colette, with her angelic powers guiding her, she walked a few more steps before taking a turn at the corner. I looked behind me and saw that Raine haven't catch up yet. Or did she just gave up?_

_I was about to give up when I felt a warm blanket wrapped around my body as I looked up to see Zelos looking down on me with a happy look on his face. "I guess we both lost our bets. You did last over a minute in your swimsuit, but you didn't finished." I could feel my body heating up by the force called anger. But I did admit that he was acting so sweet at the moment, his eyes glued on mines. His special remarks and smiles only for me. _

_"Don't think this will help you get out of trouble when I finally recover enough to torture you all day!" I threatened him, smiling to myself and watching his usual reaction of backing away. I don't know why I enjoy such small actions from him so much. He practically was teasing me and I enjoyed it._

_"You can torture my all day, my sweet hunny, as long as you wear that swimsuit at the same time." He smirked as I could feel all the energy back in my body as I started smacking him with his own blanket. Lloyd and Genis were enjoying this little sight as they laughed their heads off. I didn't care at the moment since I was after Zelos, but I placed a little note in my head to get them later._

_Presea barely finished the tour through the entire city and was now collapsing right next to Genis, who caught her just in time. Lloyd was still too busy watching me chased Zelos to notice Presea. I caught sight of Raine, barely leaving the hotel with her normal outfit on as she collapsed next to Regal. I saw no sign of Colette as I grew worries. I stop smacking Zelos as I gave Lloyd the look._

_Lloyd jumped up from his feet and looked around for his friend and failed to find her. He quickly left the area and started calling out "Colette!". I was upset for doing this to Colette as I head in the opposite direction to look for Colette as well. Zelos was following me, despite how much I hit him earlier._

_"Sheena, you're still walking in that swimsuit?" He teased as I turned around and jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. We were trying to knock each other off, forgetting the freezing snow around us until I finally won. By winning, I mean on top of him pressing my hands on his chest, knocking him hard on the ground. He looked straight at my chest as I tried to slap him, but he caught my hand just in time and kissed it softly before speaking. "We could do this in the bedroom instead of out here in the freezing snow, you know…"_

_My face reddened as I looked up to see Lloyd and Colette staring at us. This didn't look right- I was on top of Zelos in my swimsuit while trying to keep him on the floor by pressing my left hand on his chest while him holding my right next to his lips as well as his other arm around my waist. The part about his arm around my waist, I didn't noticed until now. _

_Colette was shaking as Lloyd said quickly. "Sheena, Zelos…you two will catch a cold this way…like Presea and Colette already did…and you two should do whatever you're doing in…the bedroom…it's freezing out here." I jumped when I heard Lloyd as I stormed off to my room. But for one thing I must admit, I did enjoy tackling down that stupid Chosen. _

* * *

I laughed at the thought as I looked at Zelos's expressionless face on top of Presea's arms. I could not carry him myself, and felt guilty by letting Presea do it. But Presea was strong enough and she did not mind either, but mostly, she insisted on it. We walked toward the meeting area.

The first person was Orochi, who greeted me immediately as I went to greet Grandpa and Vice-chief Tiga first. Presea, who was carrying Zelos, still walked quick enough to catch up to me. I met the two older men of the village as I bowed in greeting. Both Grandpa and Vice-chief greeted me before asking me about Presea. "The Chosen… Sheena, please explain." Tiga requested as I glanced over at Presea and Zelos.

"Urm…you see…" I started out, looking concerned and frightened at the same time. What if they don't allow Zelos to stay? What should I say???

* * *

**Ending Notes: **About the swimsuit thing in Flanoir…well, in my game, when you get to get stuff with your grade the second-time through the game, I chose costumes so I got it at the time of Flanoir so don't mind the mix-up. If there are any rushed mistakes in this chapter, PLEASE tell me! I did rushed this chapter a bit at the end, since I'm going somewhere tomorrow and I didn't feel like typing after I come back. So please review anyways. Next chapter- Zelos's curse isn't only just a comma, but also something else…But I'll keep my mouth shut.


	5. Love is Not Blind

**Note To Readers:** Here's the next chapter to this fic, I hope it wasn't too long before I updated. Anyways, I appreciated all the support from everyone and those who put this story in their favorites. COOKIES for all who did that! I'm so glad! Of course, another bunch of cookies for all those who review. Also, I have been lacking off a bit on checking my mistakes in previous chapter…I definitely need someone to check over my work or something… And lastly, now everyone knows Presea and Sheena are good friends, so yeah.

* * *

**Royjoy: **

Truth be told, I neither hate nor support Sheeloyd but I am kind of Colloyd fan so… Let's not talk about that, from your username, I'm guessing you are from the fire emblem section as well. Lastly, I'm happy that you're enjoying reading this fic since I enjoy writing it. Thank you for the review and changing your stories' format!

**Sekana Katayama: **

You couldn't believe how much I like your name! I just love names that have that rhythm to it, but let's not talk about that either. Glad to know you're a Sheelos fan too! Thanks!

**Cardmaster372: **

You reviewed early this time, must having lots of free time huh? I checked over that mistake and you were very right about that! I think you're going to be quite happy what's going to happen in this chapter. Thanks!

**FireEdge: **

Well, it's not the fact that I won't continue it; it's the fact that I update kind of late on those since I am a romance sap. I checked my mistakes and corrected them. Original is good right? Thanks for telling me my own mistakes and the review!

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi: **

Wicked is good right? Even though I won't deny the fact that I love that word. Since you said please, sure! Wait…six days is soon right? Thanks for the review!

**Falyse:**

Well, you know…I do like making interactions between characters. Perfect is the best word for anything so thanks for using it. I know! Who would have been better to say that than Lloyd? Thanks for the analysis and review!

**Goin Down 2 South Park: **

Well you know, there are people like me who just love to shorten things quite a bit- Sheelos. It sounds right to me, so I hope it does to everyone else. Now Colloyd just sounds weird…Gesea sounds right too, and don't get me started on Kraine.

**Sayuiri:**

I know what you're probably thinking, evil evil me…taking out all my anger on poor Zelos. I always try to update as soon as I could, but you know…other fics drag me behind quite a bit. Anyways, thanks for your review and update soon!

**Human?:**

Strange, I think we met before. I know! I did the same thing, but the best part out of it was when I talk to random people they go like- "This is not Altimara you know!" and that just cracks me up. Woot! Another Sheelos fan! Thanks for the review!

**Jellybeanz225: **

Guessing that you understood, I fixed that awful problem. I tried using swimsuits in Flanoir and like I said to the reviewer above…it was so fun to get all those weird comments from those people wearing furry jackets and scarves! I hope this chapter explains some stuff with the comma thing. Thanks!

**A fan:**

My ideas? By the sound of that, it feels like someone wants to use it for him or herself…lol. Long live Sheelos as well!

**Willow-189:**

When I stop bring good stuff, you know that I must have to end that fic at once! I love long chapters and cannot stand really really really short ones! Thanks!

**Lady Kumiko:**

I am so glad you reviewed or else I would never have found out such a great Zelink writer! I knew I saw your name somewhere in the Zelda section before…In Berlin'sBrownEye profile! I still couldn't believe _THE_ Lady Kumiko reviewed my story and put it in her favorites too! I'm so honor! Thanks and update soon!

**Lor:**

No need for a sorry! I'm glad you liked that part! I liked it too! I described that well? I feel so honored! Thanks for the review!

**Joachim 7:**

I always thought of Sheena having a crush on both Lloyd and Zelos, but Zelos returned the feelings while Lloyd does not. That's why I couldn't stand Sheeloyd that much… Wow, you actually send e-mails??? Don't tell me you're a bigger Sheelos fan than I am…sob Thanks!

**Red:**

Awesome! I love that word! And I've been hearing it a lot lately too, I'm so happy! Yeah, I love fluff and more later on! Thanks for the review!

**SweetMisery430:**

Evil computers! (Kick!) As long as you read it, I don't care how late. Now about the Zelos's swimsuit, I know what you mean!!! SPEEDO! I got everyone's so I'm happy! Genis's is soooo cute! Thanks for telling me the "correct" spelling and the review!

**Sheelos fan:**

You used my abbreviation! Props! Well, always listen to your instincts like Lloyd says. Utter cuteness! Hehe and since you said please, sure! Thanks!

**Shadow Fox 05:**

I couldn't believe how many times Zelos teases Sheena, it's absolutely hilarious! Well, just telling you though…later chapters are going to be SERIOUS! Since I am a serious/fluff writer, there's not going to be much funny moments anymore…Thanks!

**Michelle of the Night:**

Of course I forgive you! You're one of my loyal fans and friends on fanfiction! I know what you mean, but be prepared for the seriousness coming in the coming chapters!

**Cyberchao X:**

Apologies, and of course, I'll add you to the list. I haven't found all the SERK fans out there yet but soon I will. About the waiting thing, my brother did the same thing and ended up with all this grade. It was so worth it! Also, thanks for the correction, and reviews!

* * *

**WARNING: **Fluffiness and seriousness later on…so be prepared! Also, since I got your attention, I'll be changing POV's from now on since this is not a Sheena-centered fic. If you want to read a good one, check out Falyse's "The Summoner". And since I still got your attention, I finally took the time to look up the word "voluptuous" in the dictionary and found some interesting things…I guess Zelos is smarter than I am…now, return your attention to the fic! Hehe.

* * *

**_What else is love but understand and rejoicing in the fact that another person lives, acts, and experiences otherwise than we do…?_**

****

**_-Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

**_A Separate Link_**

**_Chapter V: Love is Not Blind_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

Even now, as I spoke to the vice-chief and Grandfather about the situation before Presea and I, I still couldn't believe why destiny had chosen this path for me. This felt so much like in those books I read when I was young, those times when I was training for my observation skills by helping my eyes with words, when the girl was about to leave everything behind for her family but a miracle came at the last minute. Now I know how she felt.

Last evening, I even thought the whole thing out if he came to say good-bye to me. After I had left Meltokio yesterday, I immediately started to train without my exsphere. It was true that exspheres do increased one's max abilities but I truly believed I could do well without it. My exsphere was stored in a very safe place, and when the day comes when Lloyd finally collected all the exsphere, I will gratefully hand mine over as well.

Thoughts of conversation went through my mind when I was training yesterday about how I should say good-bye to him in my room, perhaps, a few minutes before I left. A furtive, scrambled farewell, because of my soon departure, and there would be a small pause, and even a smirk, and continued words like "Yes, I understand, do write," and "Think about me sometime, my voluptuous hunny" and "Make sure to keep your temper, or your name will truly be an angry banshee!" Then, he would casually keep talking about this and that while I thought, "In a few more minutes, I shall never see him again. I will be Chief one day, and he would disappear from my life forever."

But also the fact that I was going, there would suddenly be a silence between us without nothing more to say, we would almost be strangers, meeting for the last and only time, while my mind would cry in pain with words like, "I love you so much. I'm terribly unhappy without you. Please remember me for you were the first one I ever had these feelings for, and never will happen again." My face would still be fixed with a calm expression before he made a crude remark to make me upset once more. Then, it would truly be good-bye and it would be final.

But that wasn't what happened, it wasn't even close to what happened. Instead of being total strangers and the last meeting we ever had, he went into a coma and was on top of Presea's shoulders waiting for a decision to what to do. Finally, I caught my breath and stared eagerly at Grandpa hoping he would listen to me and said, "Of course the Chosen could come with us."

Grandpa, instead, watched me silently with a new glitter in his eyes as if spotted something very important. Grandpa didn't have to put into words, he loved me and cared for me. Would he want to see the same disappointment in my face once more? The same one I had when I failed to make the pact with the Summon Spirit…the one that caused him to go into a coma for ten years. Then, Grandpa smiled. My eyes must be playing tricks on me; he smiled!

"Sheena, we will take him with us." Grandpa said right to the chase, as I smiled at Presea, who returned the gesture. But, Vice-Chief Tiga looked at Grandpa with concern.

"But this move to Sylvarant was to keep Mizuho from outsiders, and where will he stay? We never planned a room for one more." Tiga tried to convince Grandpa as I frowned mentally at this thought. This still didn't make Grandpa anxious.

Grandpa gave a warm smile to Tiga. "Do not worry, Tiga. He could just share the room with Sheena. Right, Sheena?" I happily nodded as Orochi, who was listening the whole time, stepped in as well.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, Chief, but I do not think it's safe for the Chosen to share a room with Sheena." Orochi reminded as I glared at him at the corner of my eyes, which only Presea, Grandpa and himself noticed.

"What are you trying to say Orochi? We all know Sheena very well and we all trust her. Don't you?" This silenced Orochi as he backed down, but Tiga still wasn't convinced.

"If the Chosen turned out like this, this might bring danger to Mizuho!" But shortly after he said, I knew it was my time to interrupt. This was getting out of hand.

"Vice-Chief, you once said before that you sided with Lloyd because you wanted a way to save both worlds no matter the cost. That could have made Mizuho in danger, but you still did it because you know it's the right thing to do. Would you want us to leave Zelos in danger in Tethe'alla?" Grandpa brightened at my words as Presea nodded in agreement. Tiga backed down as well as Grandpa gripped my shoulder tight.

"Take him to the doctor while we talked to the Renegades, and prepare our trip. Presea, we thanked you for being with my granddaughter." Presea nearly jumped when he said her name. I couldn't tell the fact that Grandpa knew her name or the fact that she wasn't prepared for a thank you.

"You're welcome. I would do anything I can. As long as I live, I will continue to help." Presea accepted as we headed for the doctor to check up on Zelos, who was still out-cold on Presea's shoulders. We walked steadily to where the doctor lives, hoping that we do not need to look for Raine after all.

The wait wasn't long since they had gotten help from this same doctor a couple times and it was no surprised to see me or Presea once again. We waited patiently as he checked up on Zelos. It didn't take long as he return to us with news. Presea and I had our hopes up for good news or any news at all. The doctor didn't look sad or happy, so I was awfully curious now.

"I'm a doctor, Sheena, I think you found the wrong person. His health is fine, no problem at all." I sighed in relief as Presea still stared at the doctor.

Presea stood up from her seat and talked slowly. "But this condition…if it's not caused by illness, then I do not get the meaning of this…" I looked back and forth at Presea and then the doctor.

I stood up as well, not knowing why I did so. "Doctor, is it true? Is it because of a curse?" The doctor's face brightened up at my questions as he nodded in agreement.

"Yes, no doubt about it. The person who did this to your friend must be a very powerful witch or warlock. I'm still curious though… I thought this skill had been extinct long ago…" The doctor was drifting off now, rubbing his chin in thought. I was losing patience, not caring anything about this curse.

"Doctor! Is there anything we could do?" I asked, as the doctor jumped back to reality.

"Well…it is a curse so…"

Presea and I looked at each other and exclaimed at the same time. "Raine!" Yes, she's the only one who could help Zelos now. I stared down at my feet. I guess we have no choice, Presea must find Raine while I looked after Zelos in the new location of Mizuho. There was nothing else to be done.

We quickly thanked the doctor as I paid him the gald needed. Presea picked Zelos's body up on her strong shoulders as we left the warm house. Outside, Orochi and two other men from the village led us to the place we agreed to meet with the Renegades. Yuan was giving the Rheairds to some of the men as we ran over. I immediately greeted Grandpa and then the Vice-Chief.

Yuan couldn't keep his eyes off of Zelos on top of Presea's shoulders. Yuan turned over to me and questioned me immediately. "Why is the Chosen of Tethe'alla with you guys?" He gave me the usual stern look, as I gave him one back. I do not take those looks very easily, but I slowly regained my temper when Presea touched my arm softly.

"He's with Mizuho now. We could not leave him here in Tethe'alla where the person who cursed him in the first place could get him again." I said, my temper rising. Yuan smirked and look away.

"I'm not going to let him to Sylvarant, it's too dangerous. If I let him through, I will be held responsible. Besides, even if I let him through, there's no law saying I couldn't let the people after him through as well." He could tell by the look on my face that I would smash him any second, but he didn't care. He was hardheaded like myself.

My face was losing color, my voice was lost as I stood still, and my gaze towards the ground. Everyone was backing away a bit, except for Presea and Yuan, because they were afraid I was going to explode any second now. But I did not as I slowly smiled to his surprise. "Martel must have been very happy… knowing that you abandoned someone in need of help for your selfish needs." My voice was harsh as his eyes opened in anger at my sarcasm.

"You'll regret ever saying that." Even though Yuan said those words, he continued to pass out the Rheairds to the rest of the people of Mizuho. He glared at me a few times before he left, but he stopped midway and said quietly. "But I'm not responsible for those who will go to Sylvarant to look for him."

With those last words, he left with the rest of the Renegades who were there to help pass out the Rheairds. I knew how much it must hurt him to mention Martel's name, but I had no choice. The rest of Mizuho were already in the skies, as Presea and I took to the skies as well. But before I do, I put some fresh snow in my bag, knowing that I might never see it again. I was holding tight to the Chosen once more as we went through the barrier to Sylvarant.

Before Mizuho and I decided to head for Sylvarant, we already decided the best location to live where no one could disturb us as well as to protect our unique culture. That perfect place was the area around the Linkite Tree where no one could get to besides the Rheairds. The people were happy that the soil there was good as they started to begin a new life there. Grandpa ordered me to go returned the borrowed Rheairds from the Renegades as Presea went as well.

Flying through the skies, Presea and I were in complete silence as I still held tight to Zelos's body. I could not leave him back there with the other people of the village yet. As I returned the Rheairds to the Renegades, we headed back in our own Rheairds or in other words, the only three we have (mines, Presea's and Zelos's). Presea stopped flying through the sky as I stopped as well in the mid-air.

"What's wrong, Presea?" I asked in a concern tone as she quickly gave a small smile.

"It's time for us to depart. I must go find Raine. Please take care." I smiled back as I waved good-bye to the pink-haired lumberjack as she flew in the opposite direction, back to the barrier and back to Tethe'alla. I held on tighter to Zelos, not willing to let go anymore.

It was amazing how much was done when I came back to the area. The men and women already started working their hardest to build the village of Mizuho to the way it was. I landed as I put the Rheaird away and dropped Zelos to the ground before walking over by Grandpa's side. "Grandpa, I must help the others." I insisted but he shook his head once more.

"Sheena, don't worry. By tomorrow, this place would be up with all this work. You need to take care of the Chosen." I knew everyone was giving me slacks because I was upset and unhappy at Zelos's coma, but I felt awfully guilty for not helping at all. I was to become Chief one day and I was to deal with these problems with my people. But with the look on Grandpa's face, I knew immediately he wanted me to obey his orders.

"But where?" Grandpa raised his hand to stop me from asking any more unnecessary questions. Grandpa gripped on tight to my shoulder and walked me back to Zelos's still body as he gave me one last happy smile before letting go of my shoulder.

"The inn in Triet should do well for one day and remember to buy some ingredients before returning tomorrow. Remember this line… Love is not blind- it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less." With that last comment, I bowed while I took Zelos's body on the Rheaird and head for the small town in the middle of the desert. My eyes kept on the sky, but my heart was left with the still body in front of me.

The evening was closing in, my eyes never left the world outside the window in our bedroom. The heat was closing in around the room, but I did not give a slight notice. My teary eyes were silent, loss in the people walking outside the inn but the most surprising thing was mostly they were in couples. I sighed to myself, wishing I could talk to someone. Even Lloyd or Raine would be nice at this moment.

_Love is not blind- it sees more, not less. But because it sees more, it is willing to see less. _Was that really true? The result of my concern for Zelos had drive me to see less in him than before, maybe he wasn't such a pervert than I treated him to be. But it was too late now, he could never hear my thoughts or even joked about them. Knowing that Zelos wasn't awake, I slowly took off my purple clothing because of the heat and leaving my white undershirt on.

How much I wanted to help Grandpa and the people of Mizuho right now! Walking over by his side, my heart nearly melted to see him so still…so lack of life. My eyes never leaving his face as his lips slowly moved as I jumped in shock. Was he waking up? I grabbed his hand, listening carefully.

"Sheena…" He repeated the words once more as I opened my eye in amazement. It wasn't the first time he said that but something clicked. Grandpa said that love is not blind…so maybe he could hear me!

Pressing my head on his chest while holding the tears in my eyes, I said softly. "Zelos…wake up…I know you could do it." These words I heard Presea used lots of times and it seemed to work so…

There was still no life in his body as I merely sighed and got up from the bed where he laid. Night was coming already and I still haven't eaten yet. I guess it was best to do it now as I walked towards the door and would have gone out until someone grabbed my arm. I nearly jumped in fright at the warm touch of the person as I turned around and developed in his arms.

"Zelos! You're awake!" I nearly cried out in joy as I held tight to his arm, while he stared blackly at my hair (Zelos is taller). He gently pulled me off him as he still stared blankly and looked around the room in curiosity. "Zelos?" He was acting really odd as I tried to figure out what's the problem.

"Sh-Sheena?" He asked in a clueless voice as I looked at him from top to bottom. He seemed fine, like the Doctor says and he didn't look like he caught a fever or anything. But something was strange about, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Zelos, is something wrong?" I asked again, trying to figure out a precise answer to his lack of words right now. He stared around the room once again before fully turning his attention back to me.

"My name is…Zelos? Is that right, Sheena?" I couldn't believe my ears and seized both sides of his arms, shaking them lightly to make him jump out of this phrase. What's wrong with the perverted Chosen lying on the bed a few seconds ago? He pulled me outside the door and went outside the inn.

"Zelos, you're hungry too? I guess we could eat for now." I managed to smile while we sat down and ate quietly. I could only think of one thing that could cause him like this and it must be the curse. I slowly touched his hand and spoke gently. "Zelos, if something is wrong, please tell me. You can trust me."

Zelos rubbed his head slowly, closing his eyes to remember something. "I…just…can't remember…anything…" Hearing those words already made me lose my appetite as I watched him, urging him to continue with my eyes. He looked nervous, but slowly to regain his color when I smiled. "Except you."

At this moment, it felt like my throat was lost in his words and feeling those words repeating in my ears. Except me… This was all happening so fast that I was lost myself, but he still stopped and thought of what was happening and if anything was making any sense to him. Looking at the food I ordered, I could eat no more and pushed it aside. If the curse could make Pietro lost his mind like that, was the same thing happening to Zelos?

"Zelos…let me get this straight. You couldn't remember anything, but me?" I asked, trying to remain calm while he nodded. I didn't know if I was flattered or upset, the emotions running through my mind was filled with happiness but sadness at the same time. Happy at the fact that of all things in the world, he remembered my name and me. Sad at the fact that he couldn't remember anything else. I tried to smile again at him, holding back the anxiety brewing through my body. "Don't worry, Zelos. You still have me, I'll help you." I told him quickly.

The waiter came with the glass of water, and I sat with my hands in my lap, watching while he put down his spoon and grabbed the new glass of water as if nothing had happened a moment ago. He looked at me hungrily and spoke. "I hope so because it feels really awkward to eat with such a pretty lady such as yourself and don't remember anything about her except for how she looks like and her name." He managed to break a laugh out of me as my cheeks flushed at the same time.

"Zelos, I think I have some items that might make you remember some of your loss memories even though I left most of them back in Tethe'alla." I said casually, leaving the thought aside of him being the Chosen at all. For the time being, I wanted to talk to him like a normal regular person.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard me say that. "Tethe'alla?"

Oh yeah…he didn't remember that either. "Nothing." I knew it would take forever to explain everything from the two worlds and how the seed of Yggdrasil was planted to save the two worlds and how our journey saved the world from the old twisted form. He still didn't give up from knowing more of his past.

"Couldn't we just go back to Tethe'alla, wherever it is, and get all that stuff?" He asked innocently as I sighed to myself. He did have the right to know. Of course he didn't know someone or more than one person are in Tethe'alla trying to get him…should I tell him that?

I decided not to, at least not at the moment right now. It might shocked him especially he barely knew anything about his past at all. "Well, if you want to go back to Tethe'alla, you have to work hard. Ok?" He nodded in understanding as he finished up his dinner. We walked quietly towards the room I already rented earlier.

Never leaving my eyes off of him, I wondered how it would be like in his footsteps. What if I could remember nothing except one thing? Then, this even added the question "What would that one thing be?" But it didn't matter because I knew the person wasn't me, but it was he. And that one thing he stored deep in his heart, the one thing he couldn't forget was me. Smiling stupidly to myself, he watched me curiously.

The room was the same as before except for the lack of any sunlight left and with the replacement of the clear moonlight. I stared out the window once more with a delightful though. Am I being selfish? Did I just want him for myself without realizing his feelings? The pale moon was shining really brightly today, even making my white shirt lighten up through the night as I sighed to myself.

Today had been a long day and I was totally exhausted, thinking hard and staying up tonight worrying. He was going to be ok now, but I still couldn't sleep tonight. The room was so quiet and the night was just so peaceful to be wasted as I gently closed my eyes, enjoying the small breeze blowing through my dark violet hair, wishing Zelos would get better and Presea would return soon.

Feeling a soft touch, I turned around quickly as I found a smiling Zelos holding my purple clothing as my cheeks reddened at the thought. I was too busy worrying and eating that I totally forgot to wear it on again. "Sheena, I think this is yours. Am I wrong?" I shook my head as I gratefully wore it while he sat down in the seat provided.

"Zelos…you're different." I commented as he looked up at me once more.

"How so?" He asked as I motioned him to sit down next to me by the windowsill. He shrugged before sitting down right next to me, and accidentally linked our hands together. Of course, we both pulled away immediately with red faces.

"Well…the old Zelos would actually take advantage of me." I said as he stared at me with the most confused face I ever seen.

"Really?" I nodded, admitting the fact, as he still looked confused. He really had change…I still couldn't believe it. The fact that he lacked that "special" quality about him made me even more curious…do I really want the old Zelos back? This I was confused myself. He didn't talk to me like I was a complete "hunny" anymore but more of a lady.

This I couldn't explain but he felt so different than before. He doesn't use words like "voluptuous" and he stopped looking at my chest, and instead replaced it with "pretty lady" and started being polite and look at my face instead. But the silence between us was too much as I bit my lip, thinking what to say. Usually he would comment first and I would respond with anger, but this I could do no longer.

"Yes. Zelos…I was just wondering…do you even know how to use swords or magic anymore?" I was curious. Surely he could still do that…right?

"Swords? Magic? Why would I need these things?" He asked as my jaw dropped. He didn't even know how to use these things??? Still wondering if this is bad or good. "You mean you actually need these things?" There was still complete silence before I finally got back to reality and spoke slowly.

"Well, yeah! It's for self-protection." I explained as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I see." He answered calmly as he stood up while his angelic blue eyes still on me. He pulled out his weapon, examining it quickly before putting it away. "I'm sorry, Sheena, I don't remember. I don't remember anything!" He dropped on his knees, his head buried in his arms. I quickly ran over and knelt by him, holding his arm tight.

"Zelos…please calm down." I tried to help him, but he shook his head.

His head still buried deep, he mumbled. "I'm hopeless. I don't remember my family, I don't remember how to use my own weapons, and I don't even remember who I am until you told me so!" My eyes were filled with tears as I hastily wiped them away. I couldn't show him how weak I am to see him like this. I couldn't show him how soft I gotten since all of this happened. And lastly, I couldn't show him that I was weak as well. I must be strong for both of us now.

"No you're not! You still remember me, isn't that enough?" I asked, my voice rising as he finally took his eyes away from his arms and at me instead as I gently placed my head on his shoulder. "Please don't do that or else I'll start crying." He wasn't buried in his arms anymore and held his head high. We both grinned at the same time.

"I don't want to do that." He said playfully, wrapping one arm over my shoulder. The feeling of his arm around mines brought warmth to my heart, something I thought I had lost long ago…or at least to another male individual. We didn't move from our spots, our body close to each other without any more words. But these feelings growing between us could not be described in words, but something from the heart.

Minutes slowly passed by as our arms are still wrapped around each other. The sky was getting darker and darker by the minutes loss. Never did I ever let Zelos touched me so long, but I found this surprisingly comfortable. But the feeling did not leave me, this unwanted feeling and this question that ran through my mind all this time. Did I like the new Zelos than the old one? I shook my head, leaving this thought behind me.

Everything surprised me about him. The fact that he first didn't remember his name and even went a "My name is…Zelos?" which had cause me to utter confusion. His knowledge of my name was surprising too. Was it true? Love is not blind…and he still remembered me no matter what happened to his memory. This was all so confusing at this moment and I knew that whatever happens, I must believe that Presea would find Raine soon enough and bring back the old Zelos.

But what if I don't want the old Zelos back? This little voice in my head keeps on repeating that question over and over. I was so lost in myself, not knowing what I wanted. At first, the decision of staying in Tethe'alla with Zelos or going to Sylvarant with Mizuho had given me a headache and now this!

I do know that I am very terrible at decisions, and Lloyd and Zelos always helped me through them. Zelos was not an option anymore since he didn't even know what "Tethe'alla" mean or what weapons even do. Then there was Lloyd and I knew he always helped me through these decisions. He might not be the best person to talk to about feelings toward another human being, but he was the brightest person when comes to battles and help. How much I wish Lloyd was here to help.

Before I could think anymore, Zelos had spoken once more. "Sheena…we must have been close before…right? I mean you're the only person I could remember." I kept the thoughts to myself as I turned my head to him and forced out a grin.

"We were friends, we travel together." I answered him, but he still wasn't convinced. He held my shoulders tight as we stared at each other face to face before I felt my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around my body. I could feel his heartbeat while he breath slowly and calmly.

"I highly doubt that. I couldn't even remember my own mother, but I remember you. Either you're my biggest enemy or you're the person I care about the most. And I highly doubt you're my biggest enemy." I laughed as he did as well before I got up finally, and watching the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's getting late, tomorrow I will introduce you to the people of Mizuho and try to help you get your memory back before even Raine gets here." He got up as well, and was about to ask, "Who Raine is" when I already pressed my finger on his lips. "Talk tomorrow. Even with your lack of memory, I assume you still get tired and know how to sleep as well."

Before going off to sleep in his bed, the one opposite of mines, he gently kissed me on the cheek swiftly. I touched the spot, blushing deeply before lying down on my own bed, my silent eyes still scanning the room while watching his body moved up and down in the same rhythm of his breath. I pulled the covers with my warm fingers as I closed my eyes in rest. Slowly I was drifting off to sleep, knowing that the person in the same room I was in was happy. Maybe this is destiny…

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Since I did do two cliffhangers in a row, I couldn't possibly put another one or else that'll be too cruel especially when I have to stop continuing this fic too much and lack on the others. People who are reading my Insights are going to kill me for this lacking off. School is back for me as well.So, it might take awhile to update this fic. Maybe or maybe not. But anyways, next chapter…they are going to meet another old friend. Hints: It's not Presea or Raine. Also, poor Sheena will be stuck in another decision and this time it's between choosing the old Zelos back or keeping the new one. The following chapters will be the new life Sheena will have in Mizuho while Zelos tries to adapt to it. Yes, there are always struggles. And yes, I know…this is an overused idea but I like it nonetheless. R & R, love you all! And for those who read and don't review, no cookie for you.

* * *

**Fact for those who play FE: **The fact that Zelos couldn't remember anything but Sheena is sort-of the same thing as Ninian couldn't remember anyone but Eliwood when she transformed. Even though I hate that couple…


	6. Good or Bad?

**Note To Readers: **I don't want to be off topic, but I just have to mention this… I noticed how everyone started using Sheelos (we all know it's Sheena/Zelos and this note for all those who barely know this), Colloyd (Colette/Lloyd), Gesea (Genis/Presea), and Sheeloyd (Sheena/Lloyd) and I just wanted to say "Thank you!" Why? Because I appreciate all who accepted my ideas or, in this case, my abbreviations. Before I know it, almost everyone use these abbreviations already. I don't know why, but I'm just happy at these little things. Cookies! Now on with the reviews and chapter! Nice quick update right?

* * *

**FireEdge:**

Well, I took your word and checked last chapter four times before posting it up and I guess that work well. Hmmm, I guess I could put some romance in my other fic. Thanks for everything!

**Royjoy:**

Awesome to get your review as well. Of course you can have a cookie! Actually two for adding my fic to your favorites. Wow, both siblings read my fic! I never knew that but it's nice to know. Thanks!

**Jellybeanz225:**

The best? Yay! Well, of course since if Zelos gets his memory back or never get it back at all, that might be the end of the fic…so…it might be awhile. Really? I go back to school one day before you do…Oh well, thanks!

**Cardmaster372:**

My wonderful fan! Well, love isn't blind and I did try to prove it too! It must be a really awful feeling even though I never endured it before. I'm happy too for that as well. Thanks for everything!

**Michelle of the Night:**

Well, maybe but from this chapter, probably you noticed I lack off once more and slip in another chapter. But I will update Insights; I'm not planning on abandoning it now. I am so sorry you're not updating Nino's School Life anymore, but thanks for all the support as well as the review.

**DragonofDarkness18:**

Well, the more I write, the better it gets. Practice makes perfect. I love the word "love"! Thanks for the comments and review!

**Willow-189:**

I know…I'm so evil to him, but at the same time gave him a break from all that hitting on girls right? Or is it? Thanks for the comment and review!

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi:**

I know I'm very evil, and I just love cliffy! Thanks for the review! Wicked!

**SweetMisery430:**

Well, if any of my fics don't have a plot, then I am just writing down random stuff. Hehe. Let's see if it's Genis or not, but I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in this chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Sekana Katayama:**

Zelos did? Wow, what a coincidence. I did read your fic but I didn't noticed that. Oh well. Thanks for your review as well as your bro's.

**Sayuiri:**

I know! He woke up! I know what you mean, Zelos is so different now. Well, that's what happens when you couldn't remember anything but one person. In my opinion, he's nice to all the ladies but Sheena. But maybe that's what make them such a good couple! Thanks for the review and update soon!

**A fan:**

Yup, I heartily agree! Of course I noticed, and absolutely love fluff! Cool! Thanks for the review!

**Anny:**

I know, I barely noticed that after I written the chapter finished and that's why the note is on the bottom of the chapter. High five for people who dislike that couple! (no offense to those who do like it). Well, you used the word "love" and "cute" so thanks so much!

**Cyberchao X:**

I consider the last chapter the best so far as well, I don't this one is nearly as good. Really? He tends to be quite the opposite. Thanks for agreeing with me on the not-liking-Eliwood and Ninian-couple and the review. Update soon!

**Sheelos fan:**

Well I tend to get my chapters better than the last. Well, I'm not sure about this chapter but anyways, we have the same opinion the couple as well. Thanks for the review.

**Lor:**

Sweet, I like sweetness! I hope to update this fic often too, but there are always work I have to do and all the other fics I haven't finished as well. Well, thanks for the reviewing and don't remind me about school. I'm in school already…

* * *

**WARNING: **Fluffiness and I'll be changing POV's from now on. Right now, it's going the three main characters that I am going to be changing POV's around are Sheena, Zelos, and Presea. It's kind of obvious why though. Maybe more later on.

* * *

**_I believe love is primarily a choice and only sometimes a feeling. If you want to feel love, choose to love and be patient._**

****

**_-Real Life Preacher_**

* * *

**_A Separate Link _**

**_Chapter VI: Good or Bad?_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

**__**

_(Zelos's POV)_

The mist weighed profoundly on my very skin. The place was creeping me out as I decided to determine the location of my position hastily before I get a tremendous headache. I walked and continued taking these endless steps in the darkness. Not long after this attempt, I came upon a pleasant place. Well, I couldn't say if is or not since it was not to my understanding.

But even with the pain souring through my mind, I could still tell that flowers and bright colored sky as a good thing right? I sat down in front of an enormous tree, swaying with the wind and picking up the tune of nature. The tree seemed too real, but where am I? I was lost in this world, without a clue to whatever was happening around me or what used to happen to me. And Sheena wasn't here either to help me.

Almost losing all will, I found the glimpse of a shadow. Hoping with all my heart that it was Sheena, it turned out to be another and brought unqualified disappointment to my face as I pulled the long red strands of hair out of my eyes for a closer look. She could be described as beautiful, and tall, and gentle. Her eyes were filled with pureness, the same I saw in Sheena's. Beautiful, not as much as Sheena, but still beautiful all the same. She smiled. Her smile was smooth, clean, and tender. But still something she lacked in Sheena, at least in my eyes. Sheena's firm smile could melt every doubt and every fear I had before. It could even melt my heart with ease.

The beauty held onto my hands and pulled me up to my feet. I didn't know what to comment and was awfully relieved when she started first. "Zelos…the Chosen of Mana…" I nearly fainted at her words. Chosen?

"Miss, whoever you are, what's a Chosen?" I asked dumbly, feeling the embarrassment already. She didn't seemed to mind as she walked over and touched the leaves of the tree and then turned around at me once more.

But instead of answering my question, she looked distant and answered elsewhere. "Zelos, you who had been cursed and lost all memory, why do you want to know?" She asked gently and as still as the rest of her, but I could not hold my anger for this female before me. I don't have time for riddles and questions. There was so much I wanted to know and for some reason, I thought she might be the person to know. I held my fist tight to my side, holding back the rage.

"Tell me who you are!" I demanded her name as she frowned before pulling it upside down again. She placed her staff carefully on the smooth trunk of the mysterious tree. Something was bothering me. Not sure what or who made me think of this, but this tree looked awfully familiar. But how could that be? I couldn't even remember my own mother!

But you did remember Sheena… A voice in the middle of my head was protesting against all my self-control. I pushed the thought aside, residing back to the woman. She seemed lost in her very own eyes, but she recovered quite quickly and answered. "I am Mana, but you can call me Martel. I am here not to argue with you, Zelos, Chosen of Mana. I am here to help you."

I didn't trust her. But the truth is, I didn't trust anyone at all. Everyone is a stranger to me in a way that I felt like the whole world was against me. Someone pulled me into all this, making me lose all that I once had and only left with one memory. According to Martel, I was cursed. But why in the world didn't Sheena tell me? Is it true she's my enemy?

It couldn't be… She cared for me, she looked after me, and last of all, she's the only one I remembered. How could she be my enemy when she had done so much for me, and by her gentle eyes I knew she looked at me more than a friend. I'm not sure what but I was sure she was the one I was destined to be with. Struggling against myself I knew I must trust this Martel if I want to get out of this dreadful place.

"How will you help me?" I asked, trying hard not to think anymore regarding Sheena.

"I will only grant you one memory. After this is over, there is a way you could recover your memory bits by bits if you see familiar things you once encountered before. So what memory would it be?" The question was hard. I wished I had time to decide, but with the looks of things, I would guess not. I could look at the memory how I met Sheena in the first place or the person who did this to me in and made me end up like this. But there was especially one memory I wanted to see.

"Martel, could you show me my mother?" I asked.

She shook her head, replying. "I'm sorry, I could not bring back the dead." So my mother had died…then…

"Could you show me how she died?" I questioned the goddess and this time she agreed to it as she took my hand, but we did not walk. Instead, I fell down a bottomless black pit and landed on the cool ground underneath. The goddess disappeared now.

Wait, I was wrong. The ground was not grassy like I had imagined but filled with white frozen water. What's the name called again? Snow! I got up and looked around at the cold climate in this luxurious city. It was the opposite of Triet, and was well build. I was surprised at this place. It was so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was getting really bored when I saw a figure running and jumping out of a large building, looking around the area in curiosity. Not before I pulled the strands of hair out my eyes did I recognize that little boy. He was no other than myself, younger and cheerful. It was not long before he bumped into an older woman, around the age of thirty.

He bowed like a sweet boy he is. "Good day madam, how do you like the snow?" He asked politely as the woman patted him the head.

"One in a lifetime it is! This is the first time in a long time that Meltokio had snow on its fine grounds. I haven't seen you, Chosen for awhile." Meltokio…where was that? That name sounds so familiar as well…

"Well, there had been many attempts of assassinations lately on my behalf but I had guards watching me all the time. But for today, I'm free!" cried out the young Chosen.

"Oh, you just have to meet my daughters! They're all very royal girls in which you might have any interest. You want to have a play day today?" The woman suggested as the young Chosen politely shook his head.

"I'm sorry, madam, but I promised mommy that I will spend the day with her today." The woman went "awwww" before leaving the young Chosen alone as he went back inside to take his mother outside. The Chosen and his mother started to build a snowman as I watched with teary eyes.

So that's my mother…she's so gorgeous and striking…and just absolutely a pleasant to my eyes. She's my mother…the one I could not even remember. But why? Sheena and my mother were both lovely in their own way. I couldn't tell the difference why myself, but soon I will. Returning my attention back to the two in front of me, they were almost done with the snowman.

The younger self was jumping up and down in happiness until his mother, or rather, my mother stopped him from acting this way and said, "The snowman is missing a carrot for a nose. Hurry and go inside and get one." The Chosen agreed to his mother and barely took a few quick steps when he heard a sharp shriek behind.

Magic. It was magic. The snow everywhere was red, or at least in little Zelos's eyes. The snow was not pure white anymore, but a horrible reddish color and the scent filled with blood. I could take it no longer and ran over to help the woman I knew was my mother, but I could not touch her at all. But young Zelos could and she fell over the snowman they build. Tears were filling my younger self, as he held tight to his mother who was holding onto him for balance.

The reason why for these tears weren't because of the broken snowman or the endless red snow, but the magic was meant for the Chosen himself and not for his mother. The young Chosen, no matter how smart he is, could tell that he was a few steps away from losing his life forever. I turned around and face the two standing still in the midday, stunned.

That's when I heard the last words she'd spoken with her last breathe: "Zelos, you should have never been born." She collapsed, her blood filling all over young Zelos's body as he cried out loud in pain. The guards came with a woman captive in their arms. I looked at the woman, another I recognized but could not remember.

"Let me go!!! Chosen, I'll get you I swear! Because of you and your stupid mother, I was separated from the one I love!!!" The woman tried to struggle out of the guard's tight grip but failed. She didn't finish there. "Then, the new rules brought the discrimination against half-elves, it's all your fault!!! You must have commanded the Church to do that to us, you filthy little brat!!!"

The guards quickly took the test and announced the results. "Half-elves are executed if guilty." They took her away as the little Chosen was still over his mother, crying.

Who was that woman? I asked myself even though I wasn't waiting for someone to answer my question. That woman was a half-elf. She hated me and from the sounds of the situation, she hated my mother as well. This was all so confusing at the same time.

The thing I did grasp was this woman killed my mother. I walked over to the little boy, still over his mother's body and I was surprised to hear him talk. "Mother…I knew you never wanted me…I never wanted to be Chosen…Seles should have been Chosen instead. Her mother came to kill me, but you were the one that suffered." Seles…who was she? There was so many questions, but there was no answer.

* * *

_(Presea's POV)_

Trying hard to keep my eyes open, I still searched the skies for any sign of another Rheaird. There was a 99.9% chance that it would be either Genis or Raine. Since Lloyd and Colette were in Sylvarant, and couldn't possibly be in Tethe'alla especially not at this time of day. It was too early in the morning. Regal was much too busy to wander the skies so that only left Genis, Raine, Sheena, and Zelos. Sheena was probably with Mizuho while taking care of Zelos.

Drowsiness reached my body as well as my head. I shouldn't have stayed up all night to look for information about the whereabouts of Raine and Genis. From all the information I had collected, they all point to one place. It was Heimdall since I remembered Genis agreed to challenge another elf on magic. And the darkness between elves and half-elves were deep there so that might be their target.

Genis…I wonder how's he doing… I shook my head, trying to forget ever-even thinking of that. I wasn't even sure if Genis was even with Raine and the person I was concentrating on was Raine. She had the power of the Unicorn Horn to help Zelos. Maybe I don't have to meet Genis after all.

I spotted the Ymir forest where the Village of the Elves lie as I landed the Rheaird and started walking inside the forest. It was exactly the same as I remembered it but when I took one step inside, I already fell down of exhaustion. I didn't eat nor sleep all evening to nightfall. I knew this was very clumsy of me. I held onto my axe, trying to stand up again by leaning all my weight to it. But it was no use as I gave up and dropped still to the ground.

When I finally wake up, I recognized the room immediately. It was one of the rooms in the hotel of Heimdall. I thought this place was destroyed but it must have been rebuild by now. I searched the room to find who my rescuer is. My eyes fell on the friendly half-elf I was with on that journey with Lloyd. Genis…

"Presea, are you alright? I was just walking through the woods when I found you and-" But even before Genis finished, I already remembered my mission as I stood up.

"Genis. Where is Raine?" I asked hastily, but softly as Genis shrugged.

"Well, she told me that she will be back in about a week or so." Genis answered honestly as I couldn't believe my luck. I haven't expected this.

"Why didn't you go with her?" I decided to ask him as he shrugged once more.

"She told me that it might be wiser if we split up and maybe save some time. Since the monsters are no more, there should be no problem. She told me to convince the people in this village while she go to another." I sighed. I was too late, but what about Zelos? I just hope Sheena could be strong enough to hold for another week.

I tried to smile. "Well, until your sister comes back, I will try to help you to convince the elves in this village." Genis nodded, his eyes filled with happiness as he looked around the room, watching the flame flickered through the night.

He looked at me in the eyes before reassuring. "But for now, you need rest." I agreed as I slowly rested my head on the comfortable pillow. I have learned much and knew he was right. Worrying would just lead to disaster and you always work better when you relax anyways.

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

My eyes popped open as I stared around the room. I was back in the hotel room, back to reality. But that felt so real, too real. Was it all true? My mother was dead; Seles's mom killed her and was executed. Maybe Sheena knew something. My eyes relaxed when I saw her still body still breathing near mines. She was ok at the very least.

After dressing into my usual outfit, I barely noticed how weird I look in it. Oh well, I looked through my other outfits of which someone was nice enough to pack them for me. More of the same outfit, a swimsuit, and a formal outfit are all in there with other items as well. I shrugged wondering where I had been before to obtain a swimsuit and a formal outfit. But just what had I been doing before with my life?

I walked through the room, touching from the walls to the items provided inside the room. Everything was so familiar. I took a small tour around the room before I stopped in front of her bed. The sunlight shining through the window and reflecting on her smooth skin, making her look much more lovelier through the morning.

From the look on her face, she was having a good dream. Taking a few steps toward her, I stroke her cheek slowly and softly, not wanting to wake her up. She had such nice ruby lips, but I stopped myself from doing anything I would regret. Instead, I just held her hand in my own.

I'm not brave enough to say it to her face to face but since she couldn't hear me, I knew it wouldn't hurt. "You are the one I love, the person I think of. You're the one I love, I'm loving you. But if I leave, I won't see you again. With the look on your eyes, I know we will meet again."

Surprisingly, she opened her eyes and watched me for a moment before speaking. "That was so delicate and beautiful, where do you learn to say that?" Her smile once again melted my heart. I was a little dumbstruck since I wasn't planning for her to listen to me at all.

"I don't know. It just came to me. Did you hear the whole thing?" I decided to ask to make sure as she shook her head.

"No, I just heard the last line. 'With the look on your eyes, I know we will meet again.' That was so sweet, I wonder how you thought of that." I sighed in relief. I did not want her to hear how I thought of her. What if she doesn't return my feelings? But now another question caught me. How did I thought of those lines in the first place?

"Well, anyways, I will go outside so you could change." I decided to break the tension between us and got up. She watched me walk a few more steps as she grinned.

"The old Zelos would want to stay here." She chose to tell me this as I felt awkward once more. It was like she wanted me to be that old Zelos, whatever he might do was still a mystery to me. For some reason though, I felt hurt but I couldn't show her this.

"Really?" I asked casually before I closed the door behind me, thinking of what she would have thought if I told her my dream or nightmare, I still haven't decide which yet. But I trust her, and if I trust her, I should be honest with her.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Gradually brushing my hair, and tying it up, I could only think of what I'm supposed to do after this. I remember that Grandpa asked us to buy some ingredients before coming back home. He was talking about it the other day and saying how it only existed in Sylvarant. That mean we have to go shopping for those ingredients after this. I wore another one of my outfit, a cleaner one as I slipped out the door where Zelos was waiting patiently.

He really had changed. It felt so uncomfortable now especially when he offered to leave the room for me to change. I wonder how much I will take more of this change before I couldn't anymore. But there's a good side to this. He did stop being so perverted and more nicer now. Still…it was too hard to decide which Zelos I liked more.

"Sheena, I need to talk to you." I still haven't got used to the way he spoke my name either. Sheena…he never said my name alone without some way of sneakiness into it, but this was something else I need to get used to. Or at least before Raine and Presea came back.

"Zelos, what's wrong?" I asked as he started to tell me what he saw in his dream while I listen without any interruptions. Finally after he finished, I tried to smile despite the horrible story. I need him to lift his spirits up as well as mine. "It's ok, Zelos." I reassured him.

He held tight to his arm while his face miserable still. "Who is Seles anyway and why would her mother wanted to kill mines?" He asked, hinting for me to answer him.

"All I know is Seles is your half-sister and I'm not sure why her mother would want to kill yours." I answered honestly as his gaze drift to the reddish morning sky.

"My half-sister…she must really hate me…" He said out loud.

I shook my head in disagreement. "Don't say that Zelos! She actually cared for you. When you were cursed and in a coma, she took care of you and…" I knew I slipped it as I gasped and covered my mouth with the palm of my hand. Zelos flashed me a curious look immediately.

"Cursed? Coma? Why are you keeping all this information from me?" He asked, his voice raising. I knew I had done it now.

"I'm sorry! But with your condition and lack of memory, I couldn't get myself to tell you that. I was going to." I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen. His eyes were filled with hurt now, not anger but hurt.

"Whatever. You would have kept it from me anyways if it weren't for Martel." This sentence shocked me. He met Martel? She showed him the vision?

"I'm sorry." I said it again, as he waved his hand while shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Let's just go." Before I could answer, he already left. I followed promptly, keeping up with him. I never seen him so mad before. I knew I must have hurt his feelings by keeping this secret from him but it was for the best. I wonder if he did forgive me or was just faking it.

But I could say no more since it would just make him more angrier. We went to the shops to buy the ingredients and supply for Mizuho as he obediently listened without speaking any more. It was better to hear him speak ill of me than keeping a distance silent. This even made me feel more guilty but I knew we will mend this difference in time.

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

Why would she try to keep that from me? I thought she was the only person in the world who care for me now, but I'm not so sure anymore. I was always honest with her, but she wasn't honest back to me. I don't know anything about her. But why do I have these unnecessary feelings for her when I don't even know her that well. I must stop myself from asking these unanswered questions as well.

I waited patiently for her to finish buying the items necessary for her village. I finally decided not to think of our small argument anymore and reminded myself that she was the person I adore and I could not leave her even if I wanted to. Even if she was someone I hated before, I could never harm her now. She was too deep in my heart, and could not get out without breaking it. Besides, it might be fun to live in a village with her. I think.

There were some older ladies I passed in which I greeted "How are you doing, madam?" while to younger ladies I greeted with a "Lovely day today, isn't it?" I could catch Sheena giving me the eye more than twice when I did that. Did I do something wrong? I was just being polite.

After finishing buying the items, we finally stopped at the front of the inn. Even though I forgive her, I still didn't speak to her. I still don't know what to say after all this. She took a deep breath and turned to look at me with regretful eyes. "Zelos, please forgive me. It was a mistake. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

To her surprise, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my shoulder. When I look at her adoring face, I could not be angry at her no longer. All I see now is a caring and attractive lady in which I could live forever with. "Sheena, of course I want to be with you. You're the most important person in my life right now and forever. I'm sorry for being angry at such a small argument." I explained as she nodded on my shoulder, her voice lost in my words.

"Zelos, I promise to be honest from now on." She smiled sweetly, looking at me now instead of my shoulder. The feeling of pleasure and temptation flowed through me suddenly as we locked our eyes on each other. For a split second, I saw the cold stroke of emotions staring back at me, burning a path to my soul.

I don't know what brought me into doing this, but I pulled her closer to my body. I leaned my cheek on her soft hair, allowing myself fully to be comfortable with this embrace. I never been this close to her before in public, and the night yesterday we were together seemed like years ago as I closed my eyes. She spoke softly, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing important. I'm sorry to doubt you. But now I know what I really doubt about all this time. I doubt myself." I answered honestly to her as she suddenly pulled away from me, not harshly, but strongly before shooting at me a determine look.

"Don't doubt yourself any longer. Just feel." She said, almost in a command.

Her voice send chills down my spine and I could not take it any longer. I must pick up my nerve, I must be brave. I wrapped one of my arms around her hips, and pulled her even closer before attempting a kiss. My other arm tightly gripped on her neck. She dropped all the ingredients she bought to the ground the moment our bodies touched. Slowly, I leaned down and our lips were inches away when she suddenly jump out of my hold, ruining the moment.

The disappointment were written over both our faces but she recovered faster and cried out loudly. "I saw Noishe!" Wondering who Noishe is, she already picked up the ingredients and gave them to me. Still confused, I grabbed them for her as she looked around once more before saying. "Zelos, stay here and hold the items ok? I must go find Noishe. I swear I saw him!" I nodded quickly as she ran to the west.

Noishe…could it be her boyfriend? How could she be so excited to see him? I knew I was terribly jealous now like any person should be. I mean what if he's better looking than me or even smarter or even nicer? I had plenty of doubts now. I knew she was too good for me, how could I have gone over my head? How could I ever think she liked me?

I was thinking so much to myself that I didn't noticed I accidentally bumped into someone while pacing. He was wearing red clothing and he had two swords to the side of his waist. He had slick brown hair as well. He looked like one powerful opponent. I was wondering why this male, maybe three or four years younger than me, would be in a place like this? I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He gave me an odd look before continue walking and rubbing his head at the same time.

What an strange fellow, familiar, but strange. I kept on pacing back and forth before I saw a small girl crying in the corner of the inn. A very good hiding place indeed, anyone who walk by this area hurriedly would have missed it. I walked over as she looked up with teary eyes.

"Little princess, are you ok?" I asked. I was concern for her even though we never met before.

"My sister ran away from home and I can't find her!" She answered, her voice choked.

"Do you have any clues where she is?"

"She told me that she was sick of Sylvarant and planning to run away to Tethe'alla. I think you could only go there by Rheairds. But only the Renegades have those…" The girl was drifting off. That word again. Tethe'alla. What is that place?

"I'll help you. Do you know where the Renegades are?" I asked as the girl quickly nodded. Her face brightened up ever since I said I will help her.

"They have a base near here. I'll lead the way." I agreed as the both of us went together to help her sister. I knew that I must listen to Sheena and stay there but I couldn't stay still while this girl's sister was brought back to her home.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

For some reason, I knew I saw Noishe but I couldn't find him now. I gave up as I walked silently, looking at my feet. Why? Why did I stop myself from that sweet embrace? This still made no sense and I still don't know what to do. Why did I use the excuse of seeing Noishe to get out of it? I did see Noishe, but I could have let it go. Maybe because Zelos was just so different. Or maybe the fact that I want to find Lloyd to help me with this situation. I accidentally bump into someone. Great…Zelos must be wandering again.

But the person I met eye to eye with was Lloyd. "Lloyd!"

He gave the same reaction. "Sheena! You know…I had the most weirdest day today. First of all, I bumped into Zelos earlier like you barely did to me right now." I wish I hit a boulder right about now and just collapsed into darkness.

"Really? Are you sure it's not someone else?" I managed to ask as Lloyd looked up at the sky, deep in thought but finally pulled himself together and shook his head. I broke my hopes and denials now.

"No I think that's him alright. But the thing is…I'm not so sure…he's not like Zelos. When I bumped into him, guess what he said?" He asked as I tried to act dumb and gave him the curious look. "He said 'I'm sorry for the inconvenience'. No 'buds'. No 'hellos'. Did he hit his head or something?" I dropped my jaw.

"Something like that. I'll explain later." I grabbed Lloyd's arm quickly and pulled him towards the place I told Zelos to stay. Like I predicted, he was gone. I knew it was better than to leave him alone for one second!

"About Zelos, I think I saw him go head towards the Renegades base." Lloyd decided to bring up as I jumped at the thought. He's not going back to Tethe'alla is he? Did I hurt him that much to force him back to Tethe'alla? But that's impossible. He didn't remember anything! What if he recovered? It's much too dangerous. It was no time to worry about that as I dragged Lloyd with me outside of Triet quickly.

"Sheena, tell me what's going on!" Lloyd demanded, removing himself from my gasp, as I sighed.

"I'll tell you the whole story later. For now, I could only tell you that he doesn't even know you. We must hurry and go after him before it's too late!" I nearly shouted as Lloyd understood and whistle for Noishe. Noishe came as the two climbed on and hurried after Zelos.

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

I walked through the desert, remembering each every figure and finding everything so familiar. The sand I stepped on to the mountains ahead of me. Then, I suddenly remember that strange fellow I bumped into earlier. He was awfully familiar, but who was he? I began to think some more, trying to remember when my head was in pain. It wouldn't stop. It was one severe headache as I gave it up and dropped to my mind, holding tight to my head as if it was going to explode any second.

"Mister, are you ok?" The girl asked me as my vision became extremely blurry. Everything was disappearing as I dropped to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_(Third POV)_

_Eight people were walking through the darkness of the temple, walking up the steps of the stairs. But not two or three stairs, but much more than that. Only a blue candle as a sort of light, Lloyd was walking in the front with Zelos. Sheena was next to Zelos on his other side, but wasn't paying attention to the boys. She was too busy talking to Raine at the moment._

_Zelos borrowed Lloyd's ring and was shooting darkness beams behind him. Then, he returned it to Lloyd and said: "This darkness beam was a lot of fun!" _

_Lloyd now stared at Zelos with great curiosity. "Really?" He questioned. "All it does is make it pitch black. It's not a lot of fun at all." Lloyd thought that anything that doesn't do anything much was boring. But no matter how exciting anything gets, he still gets bored with it._

_Zelos gave a small chuckle. "You're an idiot, Lloyd." He commented as Lloyd raised both his shoulders in questioning._

_"What?! Why?!" Lloyd was upset at the comment, but more interested actually. Zelos lift up both hands and drew them around the room._

_"Darkness is great! It's the best chance to make a move on a girl!" Zelos said._

_Lloyd was more confused than ever now. "What…?" _

_Zelos was already dozing off in his own visions now. He gave Lloyd a sly look before speaking once more. "You can do all sorts of things to them and as much as you like. Hehehehehe." Zelos gave his usual disturbed laugh. _

_Lloyd was getting annoyed now as he looked over at Sheena by Zelos's side. She barely stopped speaking to Raine now and was free. Lloyd looked at Zelos, who was still laughing, and then back to Sheena. He had an idea now._

_"Hey Sheena!" Lloyd cried out loud as Sheena turned her attention to Lloyd, ignoring Zelos for the moment. "Zelos barely said that he's the one who had his hand on your butt!" _

_Zelos had stopped his laughter now and was still red in face. Sheena glared at him now. "W-What did you say?" She exclaimed as Lloyd pointed at Zelos. Zelos who barely caught up to what was going on was backing away now._

_"Whoa! What. Stop." He took a few steps back while Sheena was still following him. Lloyd stopped and watched the show. Zelos knew he was in for it now but it wouldn't hurt to convince her still. "It's a misunderstanding! I haven't touch you yet." Using the word "yet" was a big mistake and before Zelos knew it, Sheena was already chasing him down as they ran off. Lloyd could still hear Zelos's cry of "AAAAAAHHHH!" as he chuckled to himself._

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

I woke up slowly as I shook my head to regain consciousness. The innocent girl was next to me, her face was rushed and worried. "Are you ok, mister?" She asked as I nodded my head and stand up.

"Let's hurry and get your sister already." I managed a smile before continuing deeper into the desert. But now the questions had returned to my empty mind. What was that vision all about? Why would I want that boy earlier would want to get him in trouble? Could he actually be related to Sheena in some way? I have to find out…

* * *

**Ending Notes: **This I just have to mention. The part where Zelos told Sheena he loves her in those fluffy words are actually lines of a song. Not in the correct order of course, but the song is actually written and sang by my cousin. He's in this Vietnamese musical production (if you guys don't know, I'm Vietnamese-American) and his wife is too. One of her songs is "Naughty Girls Need Love Too". Comments…ok….

Now back to the subject of ToS and this fic (got a little off-track hehe), I don't think this is such a terrible cliffy. A small one actually. I managed to slip in one more chapter before I do other fics. I need another chapter in Nino's Life and Insights. Also, I'm writing two more Sheelos fics but I don't know if I should post them up or not or wait until I get half-way through this one first (tell me!). I'm planning to make this from 10-25 chapters fic. Next chapter, Presea will help Genis as well as Sheena and Zelos's relationship starts to develop. From now on, if there is some kind of vision like the darkness beam scene above, it will be in third POV. Last thing, I already got the whole fic in my head but any suggestions regarding Gesea are welcome (e-mail?) or it would be if you want a longer fic. Thanks, love you all, and please **R & R**. Also, for those who read and don't review, no cookies for you!


	7. Jealousy Spewing

**

* * *

Note To Readers: **I could only work on this chapter at times in the weekend so it might take longer than usual. The more schoolwork I get, the longer it takes. How much I wish my life was revolved around fanfiction but it isn't so I have other things to do as well. But at the very least, I got the newest chapter done as well as my Colloyd one-shot. First, review responses like always.

* * *

**Willow-189: **

Good short review that gets right to the point. Thank you so much!

**Falyse:**

****I know the feeling as well. If it is confusing, just tell me! I always need improvements! Really? I'm looking forward to your next chapter. AP classes…you're not the only one. I'm not saying myself, but I will have to do it next year or so. Hey! I'm younger than you are! Thank you!

**Royjoy: **

I know, she would but she doesn't. Love is so confusing! Imagination is good, even if half the time it's not what you expected it to be. But unexpected chapters are my favorites! Thank you for the review!

**FireEdge: **

We're on the same boat, very emotional people. I know…poor guy…evil writer… Let's see what happens, I don't think it's very predictable though. Thanks for the support!

**Michelle of the Night: **

I know, I thought last last chapter was really sweet too. I'm not sure about Colette and Regal yet, actually I am but I can't reveal that yet. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Cardmaster372: **

Like always…I appreciated that. Well, it is one of my favorite skits and I had to find one with Sheena, Lloyd, and Zelos to make sense. Did you catch how I didn't put any names in the dialogue? (Hint hint) Thanks for the encouragements!

**Jellybeanz225: **

You know we have the same opinion. I really do like the new innocent Zelos more but this is Sheena, not me. Really? Well, I really do love this couple so yeah… I'm still shocked to see this fic in so many favorite lists (I still find those who never review put my fic in their favorites…ok…). Thanks for everything!

**Houyoku [5]:**

You're right; I'm a serious writer. Well, I do love writing in first POV and it helps with the thoughts too. Christmas Carol! Hehe, I didn't think of that until you mentioned it. I know awkward…really awkward but it fits right in. You put my fic in your favorites! I am so honor! As well as author favorites. (faints) (wakes up) Thanks!

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi: **

Fluffy! I love fluff! Cliffhangers are always good in my opinion. But it does get annoying when it takes forever to write the next chapter (bad me with Insights). Right to the point, thank you!

**Sheelos fan: **

Powerful writing, I hear it so many times when I look through reviews for other fics and I'm glad this is used for mines! No suggestions? It's ok, thanks for continue reading.

**Sekana Katama:**

I'm going to get more cookies for you, don't worry. You're going to update your fic soon right? Thanks!

**A fan:**

I never get writer's block, sorry to disappoint you. But if I take a long time to update, that just means I don't have enough time or working on some other fic or one-shot. Thank you!

**Lor:**

Funny isn't it? It wouldn't be if it was one of us, but nevertheless I just have to put that in. Probably I will finish this one first then upload the other one later. Thanks for the review.

* * *

**WARNING: **If you don't like fluff, or romance, or even anything do with it, then why are you even reading this? (wave sign) Fluff!

* * *

**_A Separate Link _**

**_Chapter VII: Jealousy Spewing _**

**_By Potter29vo_**

_(Zelos's POV)_

The two young girls were hugging tight to each other, glad to see each other once more. I was happy too at the moment to see this sight in front of me and also knowing I did the right thing. It felt good to do the right thing; the feeling that could bring you million of daisies and you wouldn't care to pick even one of them. One of the innocent girls thanked me heavily before giving me a small wrapped gift. She said she picked it up somewhere and I hope it might be useful one day to me.

I watched as the two girls head on home before looking at the building I was so close to entering. The Renegades…or at least that what the girls said. So this is where you could get Rheairds and go to this place called Tethe'alla. I really wanted to go there but I know Sheena will never forgive me if I did. I decided to just walk around and to explore the area for quite a bit, not too long to worry Sheena though. I barely knew her, but with the vision I barely saw moments ago, I knew she was a hotheaded person and someone not to be mess with.

Grinning to myself, I was somewhat pleasant at this thought. A more hotheaded chick was much more interesting to conquer over. I gasped at the thought I barely received. Was that me just now? Did I actually think of that? I couldn't understand all these changes I was receiving just after the first vision.

_The old Zelos would want to stay here. _Sheena's voice was echoing through my mind once more. What did she mean by that?

_You can do all sorts of things to them and as much as you like. _These words were coming back to me from that vision once more… what was I like before? Did I really change that much?

_Zelos barely said that he's the one who had his hand on your butt! _The voice of that male came back to me as well. Would I actually do that? Or was he really flaming me?

I could only pace around in front of the Renegade's base thinking about this when my head started to impair again. Not again! I held on firm to it, not willingly to let go or it might blow up any second. I stared around the area; everything was blurry once again. Not again…

* * *

_(Third POV)_

_Zelos was making sure that no one was looking around, as he quickly slipped through the room and then to a guard. Zelos gave one nod as the guard as he walked inside. "Hello Yuan." Zelos greeted as a blue-haired man turned and face him. Like always, his hands were wrapped around his arms._

_"Ah, Chosen. You came to give me the information is that right?" He asked as Zelos nodded. He walked and sat down, relaxing in his seat as Botta walked in and whispered something into Yuan's ear before exiting again._

_"Right on schedule, isn't it? What have you gotten for us? Ever since you've been keeping tabs on Lloyd for us, nothing out of the ordinary right? I mean you brought them to exactly where we wanted." Zelos looked around nervously._

_"Yup, Sheena made the pact with the Summon Spirit of Ice barely yesterday. We only have a few more seals to go. I'll make sure they don't change their minds in the middle of the journey. Right, bud?" He asked as Yuan turned him a mad glare._

_"Don't call me that or I'll make sure that Mizuho guardian pay." He threatened. It was now Zelos's turn to give Yuan a livid glare._

_"You wouldn't dare! Then who would help you release all the seals?" Zelos thought he had Yuan, but he found himself mistaken._

_"We're not going to kill her, there's lots of other ways of torture…" Yuan stopped there as Zelos felt like he could beat up this guy for all his worth for talking that way about Sheena. She was the one he cared about the most. _

_Lloyd was always nice to him and his respect toward Lloyd was deep. Colette was friendly and sometimes clumsy, but always happy to help. Raine could get a bit scary sometimes, but whenever they needed her for healing, she's always there. Sure Genis was a snotty know-it-all brat, but he was a terrific cook and magic-user. Regal was like a father figure to everyone, and nevertheless peaceful. Presea might look like a 13-year-old but her mind always thought ahead of everyone and very wise. He could just leave the Renegades on their own for saying that!_

_Yuan noticed the look on Zelos's face as he swiftly turned his side to Zelos. "Of course we wouldn't hurt your little girlfriend." Zelos loosened up a bit but still furious all the same._

_"You better not." Zelos turned on his heels and left the room. He took his Rheaird and headed back to Flanoir._

_He was heading up the steps when no one other than the attractive Sheena blocked the path. He tried to beam and look innocent when she glared at him with such madness. He could only think of how much better she looked when she's mad like this. "Zelos! Where were you? Everyone was worried about you!" She cried out loud as Zelos smirked._

_"Even you?" He brought up as her cheeks flushed, but she replaced it with deadly eyes._

_"Whatever! Get up here and explain!" She yanked on Zelos's hair and pulled him up the steps. He couldn't help but noticed her shaking body while she walked. If only he could be with her for one day…if only she could spend one whole day with him as someone more than a friend…he would not regret anything. He wouldn't mind spending that day in the bedroom either._

_She must have noticed the dreamy look on his face as she pulled even harder. "Stop daydreaming!" She exclaimed, still pulling the poor Chosen through the halls._

_"Yes I was. I was dreaming of you and I could only imagine how you would look like with your clothing off." Zelos smirked as the redness reached her cheeks once more. She didn't answer as she pushed him into a room._

_Inside, everyone was looking up at him as he could feel all eyes on him. Instead of happiness that he returned, everyone started to question him madly especially Raine and Sheena. After awhile, everything started to settle down as one by one, they left the room. Apparently, this is his room now._

_He couldn't help but glare as Sheena and Lloyd talked while leaving the room. He was heavenly relieved when Colette talked to Lloyd, and who happened to not notice Sheena talking to Lloyd first. Sheena didn't look too happy now as Colette started to apologize. How much Zelos wished he could be in Lloyd's place! But then, he would lose all his good looks…and that wouldn't be worth it. Would it?_

_Zelos looked outside his window…Sheena would pick Lloyd over him any day… why would he even think of her ever trying to be with him? It was all dreams…created by the hopes in his mind. All a dream and nothing more. If only he could be another person, someone more worthy of Sheena…_

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open as I saw a familiar face looking back at me. It was Sheena. She must have went all the way out here to look for me, and from the look on her face, she was worried, tired, and frustrated at the same time. I felt so sorry for not obeying her orders now. I was about to apologize when I laid my eyes on the person next to her.

It was the person I bumped into earlier! The male with the two swords! Anger was brewing through my mind as I got up to my feet, my eyes dangerously on him. He was the boy in my vision…he was the one who tried to take Sheena away from me. Hatred soon blinded my eyes and before I knew it, I gave him a punch to the eye, one he would never forget.

He stumbled backwards, shocked at the action I barely made. He fell down to the ground, holding onto his face. I gave him no pity. I was just too angry right now. Sheena gasped and went over to help him up. I hated this. Why is she always on his side?

"Noishe, that's what you get for-" But before I could continue my sentence, I got a slap to the face. It really didn't hurt, not until I knew it was from Sheena. My heart ached…my mind raced and soon enough, my feet went with it.

* * *

(Sheena's POV)

WHY? Why did I do that? I collapsed to my legs, regretting for what I had done to him. I shouldn't have let my anger reached to me and slapped him that hard. I just don't get why he was so worked up? Why did he had to punch Lloyd like that? I could only watch him ran away as I buried my head in my knees already, tears filling the gaps.

Lloyd watched me for a moment before realizing what barely happened through all this time. He knew what he must do. Despite the punch to the eye he received, he ran after Zelos as I watched him run away as well. What had I done??? Why can't I control my temper?

* * *

(Zelos's POV)

I don't know where I'm running to…or where I will end up but I knew I just have to get away from Sheena and that boyfriend of her. I shouldn't have punched him like that though. She was rightfully his. I stopped, panting for breath as I could feel footsteps rushing behind me.

If it was Sheena, I was going to keep on running again. But it wasn't. It was him… If I weren't in a bad mood, I would have laugh at the black eye I gave him. He didn't seemed to care that I was irritated, irritated enough to give him another punch to the face or even murder him with a sword I had no idea what to do with. He seemed calm for a fellow who was facing the person who barely gave him the black eye earlier, but who wouldn't be confident with two swords by his waist? He must be skilled to want my Sheena.

He scratched the back of his head, wondering what to say. Finally, he stepped forward, noticing that I did not even flinch at this reaction. "Zelos…I think…It's all a misunderstanding! We're supposed to be best friends! Or in your language, buds!" He tried to persuade me but I didn't buy it. Or not until he could prove it.

"Buds huh? Why would my best friend, or that's what you call yourself, would want to steal the person I love the most?" The question left my mouth before I could hold it back. "Steal" was a harsh word, but I was in no mood to use a different language right now. There was an outburst on his face. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but failed.

I was sick of waiting for an answer as I turned around and about to leave when he finally got the nerve to converse. "Zelos, what are you talking about? You mean Sheena?" He was asking dumb questions now as I spun around and faced him.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed, annoyed at all this.

His face brightened up immediately. "Oh! You mean you think Sheena and I…we're…" A small blushed was found on his cheeks now. "Sheena is my pal, and you're my best friend. I would never do anything like that! Zelos, are you ok?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not ok. I…it's…" I was lost in words now; my mind was unfocused. "How could I trust you?" I finally asked the question, hoping for the correct answer. Now that my mind had opened up a bit, he didn't look all that bad. He looked honest actually.

He suddenly pulled out a crystal from his pocket. It was of fine quality and familiar. "It's your Cruxis Crystal. You gave it to me as a proof of our friendship." He answered as he gave me the crystal.

I stared at it. "Our friendship…"

Barely finishing the words, my mind had gone crazy once more. Not again! He ran over and held onto my arm and keeping me from falling to the ground. Holding tight to my head, I knew the vision was coming. Something was coming…

* * *

__

_"Zelos…I trust you." Words were echoing…_

_"Of course you can trust me! Just put your faith in me!" My own voice was ringing._

_"Faith huh?" The same voice…_

* * *

I tried to open my eyes but it just made it worst. The memories were trying to come out, it would not be kept in no longer. The male next to me was still holding onto me tight to keep me from collapsing.

* * *

_"Why do you keep on pressuring me to eat?" The same voice was annoyed this time._

_"It's because we're best buds!" The answer came happily._

* * *

Down I went, he could hold me no longer. It was as if my mind wanted me to go into another unconscious state and be dormant for a while.

* * *

_"What am I to believe??? How could Kratos be my father??? How could it even be possible???" The voice seemed scared and nervous at the same time._

_Then my voice shot in. "Hey calm down! Remember that I am by your side no matter what happens. We are best buds aren't we? And like Colette always said, you're still you! No matter what happens, you're still my bud."_

_"I'm still…me?"_

_"And besides, look at what he has done for you! He saved you from that attack, didn't he? Look!"_

_"He did…Thank you Zelos…" There was another pause and some footsteps. "Thanks, but I still can't call you father yet…"___

* * *

My head was still hurting but I was getting used to it now. It's not going to be too long now. It's almost vanishing.

* * *

_"Zelos, are you sure you want to go on this journey with me?"_

_"Pretty sure, but I have to first do some business in Meltokio first. Probably going to take another two weeks or so. Wait for me ok?"_

_"Sure…if you say so…I'll wait for you."_

* * *

There was no vision this time. All were the voices in the deepest part of my mind. I looked up as the male pulled me up to my feet as I rubbed my head. He checked at me for another minute or so before having the courage to say anything. "Are you really ok? I mean you just blacked out there." I recognized that voice now. It was the same voice that had all those conversations with me.

"Yes…you indeed are my friend. Then you and Sheena…"

He sighed once more, irritated by this conversation already. "I don't like Sheena! We're pals. That's all!" I seemed satisfied with the answer as the atmosphere around us began to turn normal once more. It took a while to realize that one of us was missing. "We should probably go get Sheena now." He suggested as I nodded in agreement.

We were about to go when we heard a "No need to" as Sheena appeared on top of a strange animal, and went towards our location. I smiled in joy as she stopped the animal in front of me. I walked over to the side of the animal as she reached down for my arms before getting off the creature. We stared at each other's eyes, as she held on tight to my neck, both of us lost in the other as if we haven't seen each other in a million years or so.

The male coughed a few times before I finally dropped her while both our cheeks flushed at the same time. The greenish animal went to the male's side and nuzzled against his arm before watching the two of us with its eyes. I wondered who this creature is since I could tell immediately that I had seen it once before.

Sheena was the first to hug me this time, holding on close before apologizing. "I'm sorry, Zelos. I didn't mean to hit you like that. Forgive me…"

I shook my head in reply. "It is I who should apologize. I was careless and hotheaded. I shouldn't have done what I did."

Sheena gave a small laugh before pulling away. "You shouldn't apologize to me, Zelos. It's Lloyd who you should apologize to." She glanced at the male standing next to the creature as I dropped my jaw in shocked.

"But…if he's Lloyd…then who is Noishe?" Lloyd couldn't help but laugh at this as I stared confused. Even Sheena was giggling at this question. What's so funny?

"Noishe is…" Sheena went over to the animal's side and patted him on the head. She looked back at me with the childish giggles in her eyes. "This guy. I really do love him." Lloyd had started laughing again.

"Don't hit Noishe now, Zelos!" Lloyd joked around as I walked over to Noishe and rubbed his fur. It was so familiar…

"Sorry Lloyd." I managed to say at last as he gave me a friendly gesture.

After things had settled down a bit, the three or four of us headed back to the mountains by foot since it seemed better for the moment. On the way there, Sheena had a serious face on and looked over at Lloyd. "Lloyd, you wanted to know what happened to Zelos don't you? And Zelos, you do want to know what happened to you right?" This caught both our attention.

"Sheena, what really did happen to me?" I asked in curiosity as she started to stare off at the sky. It had been the afternoon now. Noishe was following Lloyd patiently, listening as well. I wonder if he could understand us.

"That evening…that day you were cursed, Zelos…you came and visited beforehand and told me to be an emissary for the King." The two of us nodded before she continued. "I didn't know better and the two of us were in complete denial. So you just left…and I thought I would never see you again. That's what supposed to happen. But fate decided not and soon Presea told met the news of you in a coma."

Sheena paused as Lloyd and I exchanged anxious glances at each other. Who is or was Presea? That explained one thing though. When I barely woke up, I suddenly had this enormous urge to eat something. I guess being in a coma too long would make you extremely hungry. Noishe whined a little as I rubbed his neck, calming him down. Lloyd looked impressed now for some reason.

"I looked for you in Meltokio and Sebastian told me that you were with your half-sister, Seles, as Presea and I went to look for you. The next thing I know, we traveled to Sylvarant from Tethe'alla." I get it now… Tethe'alla was a different world that you need Rheairds to travel to. Now that explained the some more things on my mind. " My Grandpa or the Chief of Mizuho send you and I to Triet where we could get some free time. It was then I realized that you were not dead; you were breathing and alive. I told you that I…"

She suddenly stopped in the middle of the sentence. "You told him what?" Lloyd urged as Sheena's cheeks blushed immediately.

"I told Zelos that…I…" She was still red and couldn't say the words necessary to complete the sentence. She finally picked up the courage and spoke softly. "Love him."

Lloyd smirked at me as I still stood confused at the words she barely spoken. Was it true? She actually liked me more than a friend? Maybe I was just hearing things again, but it seemed too real to be fake or true. The blithe person I used to be was no more, hidden deep from the back of my head struggling to be free. The façade I held onto so tight when I was my old self was coming to haunt me once more. But the real question is: Does she love me or my older image?

Lloyd looked back and forth at the two of us, questioning the languor growing between the two of us. He was out of all this and at the same time, I felt sorry to drag him into all of this. The mess Sheena and I had caused, but he kept a strong face or was it another façade? I could not tell.

He smiled nervously as he was the first to break this stillness. "Then what happened?" Sheena jumped, barely realizing that Lloyd was in the room. Or from what I saw from all of this. Lloyd tried to lighten things up for us, and I highly appreciated but sometimes I wished that I could be alone with her…like right now.

Sheena gave Lloyd a tiny grin, knowing that she didn't want to disappoint one of her best friends as she continued. "He woke up…and Zelos knows the rest. He just didn't remember anything anymore." I noticed how she kept the part that I could still remember her out of this whole conversation. But why? The swordsman moved uneasily in his spot, either curious or frightened at the thought. _If Zelos could be like that, that same person could have done it to anyone._

"Zelos…are you sure you can't remember who did it to you?" Lloyd insisted on as I closed his eyes and thought hard to remember. It was just so hard…it was so locked up in the back of his mind, fighting to get out.

A flash came across my eyes…the color purple…flashing violet eyes.

But nothing more came as I shook his head honestly as Lloyd sighed. The three decided it was time to go back to Mizuho before Sheena's grandpa get worried about her. Lloyd was about to leave with Noishe when Sheena held him back by grabbing his arm. I could already feel my jealousy building up again.

"Lloyd, it would be great if you could stay in Mizuho for a day or two. I mean you had been working too hard." Sheena insisted as Lloyd gave me a look instead.

"If it's ok with Zelos… I mean I did wait for him all this time." Lloyd answered, giving me a more sincere look. I couldn't take it any longer. He was my friend, he must be! Those voices I heard earlier were proof enough and it seemed Sheena trusted him enough. I trust Sheena, even if I couldn't to anyone else, I trusted her.

"It's alright, Lloyd. Nice to have your company." I said out loud cheerfully, but at the back of my mind these words were going through: Three is a crowd.

The Rheairds were going slowly with Sheena in the lead so Lloyd and I could "catch" up. I thought it would be nice to have a friend other than Sheena, but I couldn't help but not wanting Lloyd around. He might not like Sheena, but it's just a bit uncomfortable. He was the first to speak. "Zelos, I came to Triet, hoping to go to Tethe'alla to see what's the hold up. You promise to continue on our journey after you do some things in Meltokio but you never did." I didn't answer, not knowing what he was talking about. "But now I know why."

This I nodded to. "Lloyd…was I really that bad before?" The question had hurt me so much. How much she always said "the old Zelos". This must mean she wanted the old Zelos back. She even told the old Zelos she loved him! Knowing how much I loved her, I would leave all this behind and return to my old self if possible. This I would do.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Finally, everything was resolved. I was so glad that Lloyd and Zelos could get along once more even if I felt guilty for the black eye Lloyd has on now. Now, I must tell the Chief, I mean Grandpa, that Zelos had lost his memory and that he should be welcome in Mizuho. I wanted to be with him, I'm not going to make the same mistakes again.

Lloyd, Zelos, and I went into the new village. Most of the work was complete, or in Presea's word, 80% complete. It was enough to start our training already. Orochi was the first to find me. He didn't look too happy to see me though. "What was taking you so long? Sheena, everyone thought you had run off with the Chosen. Of course, I didn't believe it." I tried to carefully smile at him, hiding the embarrassment.

"Yes, there were some unexpected events that took longer. For one thing, Lloyd will be staying for the night." I went straight to Grandpa before Orochi could question me any longer. Lloyd and Zelos followed closely behind. I knew Orochi cared for me, maybe to a fault. I really do appreciate that.

I explained to my Grandpa in the shortest form possible of what happened as he listened without saying a word. He was getting weaker, I could see quite clearly, but I knew he was strong by heart. I would become the next leader of Mizuho soon and when that day comes, could I ever spend all this time with Zelos anymore?

Sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in Lloyd's shoes and get to go all over the world to collect exsphere. Well, he couldn't now since Zelos was not in the condition to do so. Grandpa nodded at my suggestion for the new Zelos to stay with us as well as one-day rest for Lloyd. Now it was his turn to speak as he raised his eyebrows.

"But the Chosen does not remember to fight no longer, how are we supposed to train him?" Grandpa was right. Every men needed to train to be a ninja and if Zelos was to stay, he was no exception. I was to train most of the men to become a ninja already, and that's why I didn't want to have that break in Triet. Not that I regretted it though.

I thought for a long time before carefully speaking a plan. "He could work with the ladies… I mean how hard could it be to train him how to cook?" I asked out loud as Grandpa rubbed his chin. The Vice Chief was in the same room and turned over to talk to Grandpa.

"I think that's the best way for now." He added as I beamed. He was on my side this time.

"Yes, Tiga, you're right. Chosen…" But Zelos stood up and shook his head to Grandpa, disagreeing with his statement.

"Please, Chief, I am going to be a member of Mizuho. I do not wish to be called Chosen but Zelos instead." He insisted as Grandpa nodded in agreement. Lloyd grinned at Zelos, who returned it back. It seemed they worked everything out for the better.

"Sheena, I must speak to you before you go trained the young men the ways of a ninja with Orochi." I agreed as I obediently sat down now, relaxing at my home I missed already. It would wonderful to live here with Zelos in peace. Grandpa glanced over at the two males now. "Zelos, please go meet Kiki for more training in the kitchen to be done. Lloyd, please go on ahead with the Vice-Chief."

Zelos left first as Lloyd and Tiga followed. Grandpa was never too formal with me around. We were close and formality was nothing between us. I sat next to him now, as his face brightened with happiness. I was curious why. "Sheena, I'm growing old. As the successor to Mizuho, I want you to tell me everything on your thoughts. Do not keep it inside." I nodded, not daring to disobey.

"Grandpa, you're not old. You will keep on living." I told him. He gazed away from me and at the wall, thinking.

"I will, but my time is drifting away. The only person I would be concern about is you. When I am to pass away, I want you to live a happy life and bring Mizuho to its greatest." I agreed and he knew it without looking back at my face. "I know you might not be so ladylike, and I don't blame you. But one of these days, you would have to find someone you love and form a family."

The subject of marriage was a forbidden law not to be spoken of to the opposite sex except for the Chief. That was why Orochi was so nervous about it. It was a style they had kept for years for all inside of Mizuho. That was another reason why women always talk about the person they love among themselves when the men are not around. I never heard any of it though since my days were spend with the men. I am a summoner after all.

"Grandpa, I don't want to talk about this." I drifted away, but the determination on Grandpa's face told me everything I needed to know. He wanted this; he really wanted her to live happily so that he could close his eyes in rest.

"Sheena, is it because you already love someone already?" Grandpa knew it. He must have seen it ever since she wanted the unconscious Zelos to come to Sylvarant with them. He even told her about love is not blind! "You love Zelos, don't you?"

"I…I…" I was speechless.

"There's no denying it now. I could see it in your eyes, the way you look at him. You cannot fool me, Sheena. Then, why hesitate?" That was a tougher question than it sounded. I did hesitate and he was right that I should tell him my deepest feelings. If I let it go, everything will be for the best.

"The thing is what if the people of Mizuho don't respect him. I mean most of them don't even think I'm worthy of being your successor, Grandpa. What will happen if they saw Zelos?" I asked out the thoughts.

"Sheena…patience. Time will tell you the correct path. Is it that you doubt him, Sheena?" He asked another complicated question but I knew I must tell him the answers. The ones came from the heart.

"I don't doubt him, Grandpa. I doubt my decisions and myself. I had stop running away from my problems, but what if I caused more pain by not running?" The thoughts were overflowing and I knew I could not possibly tell him everything. This will have to do for now, I guess.

"Sheena, I believe you. He believes you and all your friends believe you. Isn't that enough? Or is it another problem?" He knew me too well. Maybe that's why I love him so much, the love between grandfather and granddaughters. He was not my real grandfather, but he felt like one all these years.

"Yes, that's not all I'm afraid of. What if I found out that I don't love him, but actually the one lost and trapped in his mind? What if I made another mistake?" Grandpa stopped me from continuing this any further with the wave of his hand.

"Sheena, we're all life beings. We all make mistakes. I trust that you will come with a way." I bowed my head to thank him before he dismissed me from the room. I left, and ready to train the young ones already. I was confident after that discussion. Maybe all of this will resolve within itself.

* * *

_(Presea's POV)_

The day was long already; the sun was drifting off the horizon and trading places with the moon. I was chopping wood, helping the elves build some of their broken buildings. The place was coming back to life and it was all thanks to Genis. I contributed very little, compared to what he did.

The inn was slowly growing in size as I continued to chop trees down with my axe while he used his magic to do other things. I did not see him much this morning, but we did spend little time together during lunch. We were exhausted and hardly talk to one another, but always exchanging happy thoughts. This place was going to be a better place for the elves.

I really did admire Genis and his determination to help these elves, which long ago wouldn't even let him go into the village at all. Now, they were relying on his help more than anyone else. I watched Genis as he talked to another elf about where which log should go where.

This was all so weird. The world is at peace, everyone is doing what they do best, and half-elves were slowly improving their status. Even the King with the help from Zelos was trying to make a world where everyone could live equally. In my opinion, it might take years and years to do so. Maybe one day there will even be discrimination towards another type.

I believed that the world could never be perfect, nothing is. One way or another, something bad is going to happen. I'm not saying that the world is hopeless; it is slowly regaining the position of the word "fair". Everyone is at peace and that's what I hope for.

"Presea, we need a couple of more logs!" The sound of his voice ringed through my ears as I hastily carried them to the two ahead. I helped them with their work, only once did I had accidentally touched his hand. His cheeks were almost as red as Zelos's hair and I knew my own were burning.

"Genis, you should take a break." I decided to bring up as he nodded in agreement, wiping his sweat with the back of his hand. I gave him a cloth instead as he took it thankfully. We walked together through the road.

"Presea, it is almost dinner. What do you want me to cook for you?" He asked, ready to cook. It didn't really matter to me.

"Anything is fine. All your dishes are elegant to eat." I honestly believed so as his cheeks flushed again. He looked up at the sky.

"Presea, it's only the two of us. It feels weird, isn't it?" He was already close to the inn, opening the door for me to enter. I went in gratefully, thinking about the same question. I couldn't remember the last time we were alone.

"Not exactly. Just different." I came up with this statement as he already set up, ready to cook. It seemed he is making spaghetti today as I sat, watching the fire burn. Life was too peaceful to be taken for granted. We extended the life of the world, for the best or for the worst, I do not know. All I know is we have to use our time wisely for the future.

"Yes, that's true. We don't see Raine trying to cook or Regal trying to pick up the spoons with his handcuffed hands." He said thoughtfully as he added ingredients in the noodles.

I smiled as well. "The lack of noise between Sheena and Zelos is also highly disturbing as well." Genis gave out a small chuckle at the thought of those two trying to fight each other.

"We don't have to hear Lloyd complaining about random stuff or Colette trying to get Lloyd to settle down either." The two of us were both happily thinking now of those moments. Genis sighed at last. "I missed those days."

"I do as well." I admitted as he placed the spaghetti in my container while putting into his last. We could still remember the days spend by a fireplace, just thinking among ourselves trying to avoid all the noise between Sheena and Zelos as well Lloyd.

"Genis, do you ever regretted that all of the things we did were meaningless? I mean the world might be dying right now or just go into another situation." These thoughts were bothering me a lot, and thinking them over was not helping. It was better to tell a close friend like Genis.

"No, I don't. I'm happy that the world could last a little longer. And even if something was to happen to the world years from now, there would be someone like Lloyd and us to stop it from happening." I was convinced at this as I ate my dinner quietly.

"Yes…"

After the two of us were finished, I noticed some spaghetti sauce still left on his cheek as I pulled out the cloth earlier and wiped it. He didn't noticed before I did and was highly embarrassed. "We will always look out for each other, right?" He asked me, as I put the cloth away. He should have knew the answer by now mainly after all we've been through on the journey.

"Yes, we have each other."

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Night was diminishing and the whole day was filled with training. The younger ninjas were improving before my violet shaded eyes, as I felt lucky to have trained them. Everyone had respected me now especially after the tranquility lasting throughout the world. It was a great feeling indeed particularly knowing that my summoning abilities helped a lot. Lloyd was helping some men, rebuilding some more buildings and away from our ninja training. The Vice Chief was keeping an eye on Lloyd, carefully not letting him see any of our secret ninja style.

At the end of the day, all I want to do is go to my room and rest. I ate dinner quickly and hopefully, Zelos did too. Exhaustion came to me as I entered my room. They decorated exactly how I remember it, thanks to Grandpa. But there was one difference. There were two beds instead of one, knowing that Zelos was sharing the room with me now.

I rested for a while on the bed before taking off my lavender clothing off, leaving the white undergarments on. I could do this in my room, but could not do this outside though. It was a rule that females are not aloud to wear undergarments without any other clothing. I really didn't mind, as I left the window open for the wind to pick up my hair. The graceful wind dancing through every strand of my dark indigo hair as it went through to refresh the room.

The sliding door opened as I watched Zelos walked in and was caught be surprise at my appearance. "Sheena, I didn't expect to see you in here before I did." He brought up, as it was my turn to take the element of surprise. Of course…he was the new Zelos now. The old one would have went- "Damn Sheena! You look even more voluptuous without that clothing off. Maybe you should wear like that everyday." Something I still haven't got used to.

"I came in here to rest for a bit. I'm so tired." I complained, knowing that he would not take advantage of me. He was not the same anymore and I could loosen up a little bit. He went over by my side, placing his hand carefully on my bare shoulder.

"Sheena, I learned a little bit about sewing today." He announced out loud as I had the most uncomfortable feeling in the world. I never learned how to sew. I did learn how to cook with the other ladies of Mizuho but that slowly drifted away when Grandpa knew I was a summoner. That was so long ago…too long.

I was to be a proper lady and learned all the housework, but I knew little of it. I had trained like a ninja and with spelled cards for so long that I had sometime forgot my feminine ways. This would brought shame to my parents if they were still alive somewhere. Ever since I trained with the males of the village, I had distant myself from the females. Then the incident with Volt brought my distance to the entire village.

Zelos caught me off guard, and held my shoulder tighter. It wasn't enough to hurt, but enough to bring me back to reality. "Sheena, are you alright?" I nodded, thinking how foolish I must have looked when I dozed off like that.

"Zelos, what do you think of Kiki and the other girls that helped you?" I decided to ask, wondering what he will say.

"Well, they're all so stunning and calm in their own ways. I'm getting to know them pretty well. In about a week, I should fit right in. I even remember some of their names!" I could feel sadness reaching every part of my body, and then jealousy came afterwards.

"You sound delightful." My voice was low and not all enthusiastic.

"Of course! Everything is so new to me and the ladies are absolutely gorgeous and helpful!" I couldn't take anymore of this. I pulled his hand off of my shoulder roughly, got up, turned my heels, and went out the door.

He followed promptly, and grabbed my arm to stop me from stomping off somewhere away from my place in Mizuho. We were just outside the building that was my room, the spot where he stopped me. I turned around. "Zelos, it's ok! I'm fine!" I cried out as he stared at me straight in the eye.

"You certainly not ok! Look at how angry you are! You are fuming at the spot!" He argued as I turned my face away from as if disgusted. But I wasn't, I was just…jealous!

I turned around and faced him fiercely. "I don't need you to tell me that! I don't need your pity!"

He wasn't even shaken by my reaction. He stood firmly in his spot, keeping his face tranquil. His blue eyes were sparking in the moonlight as silence followed the next few minutes. "I don't care if you don't me." He spoke softly and calmly. "The thing is I need you."

The words were so sweet to my eyes as I couldn't help but keep my emotions inside any longer. "I would lie if I said I don't need you either…" I said slowly as his face brightened.

"Then, why did you say that a few minutes ago?" He questioned me this. I didn't want to reveal my emotions but when I looked into his face, I knew I could not keep my secrets away any longer.

"Because…I was mad that you were talking about other woman besides me…" I admitted.

He placed both hands on my shoulders, weighing me down a little. "You were jealous?"

I shot a livid look at him the moment he asked me that. "Of course I was jealous! Wasn't that why you hit Lloyd today?" My questions were a little to the extreme, but that's how I felt. He knew it as well.

"Yes, I was jealous too." He admitted as well. Silence once more.

I breathed calmly now until I took enough courage. "Really?" I asked weakly as he nodded as if his voice was hushed. His gaze was to the floor now. I smiled mentally until I realize what this all means. "I'm glad you're jealous because of me. No one has ever did that for me before."

He raised his head when he heard this, our eyes linked again. "I'm not sure about then, but now, I'm also glad you would be jealous over me as well." Our smiles were united by this word call "jealousy".

"Of course you would be glad I'm jealous over you! It's not something I would do everyday you know!" I exclaimed as he chuckled at my comments. I was more confused than ever.

"You will now." He said it in a seductive voice as he wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer to his body. He was about a few inches taller than me as I placed my head gently on his chest, feeling the tension of his body going up and down. His breathing over me as his heart pounded to my ears.

I looked up and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his smooth red locks of hair through my slender fingers. I leaned my head upwards as he did the same downwards. I wanted this moment for ourselves, a moment beneath the moonlight and with only good memories from it. I want to feel the new Zelos's lips, and how it is to press mines against it.

The match was almost complete and my anxiety was growing when I heard a "Oops, I came at the wrong time." We untangle ourselves from each other, only finding Lloyd a few feet away with two bowls of hot soup in his hands. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Lloyd, soup for us?" Zelos gradually asked as Lloyd handed over the bowls to Zelos.

"I came at the wrong time, I hope I didn't ruin anything." Lloyd apologized as he left. With all my heart, I wanted to shout at him and tell him how he had ruined that moment but I couldn't get myself to do it. At least, not in front of the new Zelos.

We finished our soup hastily since it was getting late and as we went inside, Zelos gave me a small peck on the cheek. He hugged me tight before whispering. "I love you, Sheena."

I could have said it back. I wanted to say it back to him. I really do, but instead my mouth chose the words for me. "T-Thanks." He didn't comment and went to his bed. But I knew I saw the hurt in his eyes before he closed them for the rest. My heart was beating calmly again as I watched the Linkite Tree outside my window. Why is it so hard to say, "I love you" all of a sudden? I have to investigate that question so other time. For tonight, it was time to rest.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **My longest chapter in this fic yet! If this chapter was weird in any sort of way, it's because I was listening to Sheena's (or actually Shihna's) theme song while writing this. Inspirations from quotes and music! It helps too! Why Sheena? Why are you doing this to poor Zelos? Will they ever get that kiss? Lloyd might or might not be around for the entire fic, but he will guaranteed be in the end though. Next chapter, Sheena finally get some interesting interactions from the females of her village. R & R, love you all. And the usual NO COOKIES OF YOU if you don't review.


	8. Carnations and Purple Lilac

**Note To Readers: **Sorry for the late update but my computer crashed recently and I lost all my data from the first time I typed this chapter. This chapter seemed to be worst than the last one, but it's okay for now. Thank you all for adding me to any favorites, and review. Now one by one:

* * *

**Shadow Fox 05:**

Nice work! Yay! Thankies for the compliment! But sorry for the late update.

**Trickssi:**

You review! No, I like your short chapter...yes it is short, but good! "Splendiferous, flowing, and inspiring"...wow! Merci for the compliment. If my chapters help you get ideas for yours, then I'll keep writing to help you out too. Deal? We'll both keep on writing and reviewing Sheelos together! Merci for the review and update soon!

**SweetMisery430:**

It's okay! My computer barely got back together recently as well. Same thing happened to me as well...19 author alerts...took awhile to read half of the stuff. (sigh) Yeah, I added the Gesea because of you and another individual. Lloyd comes very handy, huh? Thankies for the review and my fic in your favorites.

**A fan:**

Friend? I guess you could call them friends... Well, Lloyd is going to stay for a while, leave, and then come back. Is that ok with you? Yes, I did have Zelos very high in the game just so I can see his Flanoir scene. Thankies!

**FireEdge:**

I love long chapters, don't you? I'm missing words?! (gasp) I know, I am such a bad person to check over my work. That's why I asked people to be my beta reader, both she(s) are mentioned at the end of this chapter. If there are still mistakes and typos, I'll fire them. (J/K KL and SD5!) Hope you bribe Guy good! I would be honor if you join my community staff, but it's up to you. Thankies for the review, my fic in favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Cardmaster372:**

I can't describe how much I enjoy your support. We could go find Lloyd to question him on that together. Hehe. Jealousy is my favorite part of romance for some odd reason, and yes, it is the theme of "Insights" and I will update it hopefully. Action fics are not my type, but I do love that fic. Thankies for the review, myself in your favorites, and my fic in your favorites.

**Houyoku 2:**

Yes, I love introductions...Martel is the ghost of marriages past! Wow, she has a very rewarding job huh? You're uncomfortable with fluff? Uh-oh...the following chapters have tons. You'd better be ready! No, the idea isn't mine...(sigh) it's in the game, but I wouldn't ruin it for you. Actually I think I did. Sorry!

Lloyd's clueless side is such a cool and interesting character trait to me, I like him a lot! Especially with Colette. I wish I have more time to read more and write more as well but I am so busy now. Tennis interfered. No, you're very reliable in reviewing! I just love your writing! That's why you're one of my favorite writers in my bio. Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Oblivion Awaits:**

You enjoyed it, that's good to hear. If you don't, you wouldn't even be reviewing right? Thankies for the review and my fic in your favorites.

**Jellybeanz225:**

Long chapters are very very good! Oh, about that...Shihna is actually Sheena's Japanese name so the song isn't titled- Sheena's theme song but Shihna's theme song. Hope I didn't confuse you too much. I hope I could write a lot better to get your approval! You like ZeLink? I never knew that, you have to read LK's work on Zelink fics if you haven't already! Thankies for the review and myself in your author favorites.

**Lor:**

I'm glad you like the length too! I know! Lloyd! You ruined everything! But don't worry, for this chapter, we get to blame on someone else! Thankies for the review, hopefully you get an account soon? (hint hint)

**Sheelos fan:**

Interactions are good! I know, we should all go and kill Lloyd for that. I was not planning on adding any more humor and I didn't intend to do so, but I guess it was pretty funny. Thankies for your review and all your support!

**Countkata:**

Hehe, soup! I'll write more and more to keep you interested okay? Thankies for the review and my fic in your favorites.

**The Zelda Master:**

I'm glad you liked this fic so much! I love yours as well! This is your favorite Tales of Symphonia fic? I am so honor! (bows) Originality is good, I don't do anything non-realistic. I'm trying hard to make the relationship grow throughout the chapter and wanting more Sheelos fluff into it. To tell you the truth, I never experienced it either but I know how they feel through imagination. It worked well so far I guess. I really do love your review! Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Michelle of the Night:**

Typos!!! I hate that! Thank goodness, KL and SD5 are going to help me now. You could stop worrying. I know, but it's the whole theme of the story not to say "I love you" until she does. She could be so evil sometimes! I'm glad you like the Gesea part as well, I'm glad. They are adorable together! Evil Lloyd as well. You joined! Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites as well.

**Gothichika:**

Wow, thankies for that wonderful comment. I also enjoy those pairings as well. The first ToS fic you've read and you liked it? I do feel special! I didn't update soon, sorry. Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Mizu kio:**

We both love Sheelos! Mind joining my Sheelos community? I would not force you of course, but I thought it would be nice to have you aboard! Wow, my thoughts exactly!!! We should be twins! This couple is heaven! You like Serk too! I didn't update soon, sorry. Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi:**

Yup, wicked fluffy! That is a good phrase, I should use it sometime. I agree, I get tired if it's up to 23-30 pages long...that are just too long for a chapter! I understand about the school thing for I am so myself. As long as you review though unlike some people. (glares at someone or more than someone) Thankies for your review, my fic in your favorites, and myself in your favorites.

**Someone...:**

The best couple and the lack of these are just plain sad. This goes for Colloyd as well. I do not get Sheeloyd! Oh, I'll change it someday if I have time. Thankies for the review!

**Cyberchao X 2:**

I'm not so sure updating one time a day is a good thing though. I would prefer one a week instead of one per two or three weeks, but one a day is way to fast...to me. It reminds you of your own plans...hm, are you sure I'm not influencing you? Just kidding, but I do think great minds think alike. Inspirations from songs are nice! Maybe you could join my staff for Sheelos community? Please? You don't have to of course, but you did write a Sheelos fanfic. Thankies for the review, my fic in your favorites, and myself on your favorites.

**Devil Angel M:**

That's great news! Maybe you could join my staff for Sheelos community. You could or could not, it's your choice but I would love to have you aboard. I'll be sure to check my grammar and typos more, and LK/SD5 will too! Thankies for the review and my fic in your favorites.

**Shosho:**

That was a very nice compliment from you, thanks! I don't know how either the first time at fanfiction, but now it's a complete habit. Thankies for your review and myself in your favorites.

**Joanna:**

Sheena and Zelos, both make me happy too. Together, I'm the happiest girl ever! Thanks for the review!

**Shadow-Dragon5: **

Shad, you reviewed! Finally! I'm playing with you, and thank you so much for pointing out my errors and hopefully, with your help on beta reading, we will make this fic more "readable" right? Thank you for reviewing, my fic in your favorites, and myself on your favorites!!

**Just call me Angels: **

Don't worry, there are more good ToS fics out there. It just take a long time to find a good one. Oh, by the sounds of that, ToP must be very good game! I don't have the fortunate opportunity to play it. From what it sounds like, I think you enjoy my fic so far. My fic might be a bit predictable but not cliché. Thankies for the review. There's always someone who reviews right before I update. Hehe.

* * *

**Attempts of Kiss: **_2_, let's see how the number will steadily increase. Hehe.

* * *

**_There is no disguise, which can hide love for long where it exists, or simulate it where it does not.  
-La Rochefoucauld _**(Just for a note, **I LOVE THIS GUY'S QUOTES**! I used two of them already in either fics I updated or the ones I haven't. You could expect more of his quotes later on.)

* * *

**WARNING: **There might or might not be any more humor in this fic. If you want to read a really good one though and you like SERK (FE), then I suggest you read "**Curse of the Staff Wielders**" by **Sorceress Kirara**. It is so good but no one sees it... Also, if I don't update as soon as you would like, read "**Running"** by **Trickssi **to keep your hunger for Sheelos romance! **"Can I Trust You?" **by **LateNiteSlacker** is also a recommendation when it comes to Sheelos romance. Or if you just want to read a one-shot, just read my "**The Final Step**" for the fun of it. Feedback for all these fics are appreciated. So, help yourselves when I don't update soon...

* * *

**_A Separate Link_**

_**Chapter VIII: Carnations and Purple Lilac**_

_**By potter29vo**_

_(Third POV)_

_"No!!! You can't make me!" A violet-haired girl screamed at the top of her lungs as three dark figures surrounded her, making her forehead fill (fill instead of filled here) with sweat. Tears were forming in her purple-colored eyes, attempting to choke down tears. (I'm not sure if shaded is the best word here, you might want to take it out.)_

_"You take top, I take bottom." The tallest person spoke to the one next to him and now, turned his head towards the last person. "And you...get the job of making her drink the poison." The middle-aged girl, no older than nineteen, started backing away slowly until she hit a wall. She was trapped. (Probably want to take out that now and possibly the and, making it one long sentence.)_

_"How can you do this to me? You have taken care of me all these years..." She whined, but couldn't help the tears spilling down the corner of her eyes. Her throat was burning and her mind was unfocused. She slid down to her knees, staring up at the looming figures. She was not the tall type._

_"Because you wouldn't listen...you're stubborn, just like your mother. She died a pretty terrible death...you don't want to suffer the same way, do you? We took you in and you have been nothing but a burden." The second one answered it for her. She was frightened and weak without her control. She needed control right now, but she couldn't._

_She wanted to live, maybe even beg for it. She was sobbing now without any self-control. It was only recently she knew almost everything about her past and now, they were onto her plans. She must be obedient._

_"I'll do anything, please don't make me drink the poison!" She begged as the three guys sniggered. She knew she could not win. Even if all three of them were down, there were many others. She needed help._

_"It's too late." _

_She made a break for it, and ran to the side and twisted around them as fast as she could. She ran toward the table where her staff was, but before her hand reached its grip, she was taken down. The third one grabbed her leg and pulled her back towards them. She struggled...she grabbed the staff!_

_Now was the hard part...it was the part of the chanting. She held her staff tight, using it to hit the face of the man holding to her leg. "Why you little-" He was about to grab her staff now when she kicked him in the face and got up with her staff. He fell unconscious on the floor now. She ran to a far corner, her eyes burning. Maybe if she died, she would meet her mother again. But she had to fight before she did so._

_She shut her eyes, trying to calm herself to remember the chant. The other two were getting closer by the minute. She must do this quick. _

_"There has been unfairness done to me. I call upon the elements. I invoke them. I conjure them to do my bidding. The ten summon spirits shall lay their eyes and minds. There shall be fear, (only one and) guilt and bad blood. There shall be submission and no pity. Two fold, a hundred fold is the cost of my hurt and pain. Thee shall be blinded by fear... blinded by pain... blinded by me... cursed by me...so mote it be!" She chanted hastily and when her last word was said, the nearest man grabbed her by the throat._

_It was too late as darkness shone through the staff and hit the other man hard on the chest. His image was blurring and then he collapsed to the ground, but this did not interfere the other one from grabbing her throat even harder. The man looked at his companion in a split of a second before turning back to her with anger in his eyes. _

_"What have you done to him, you witch!" He screamed in her face, his hand hurting her more than she could endure. Yes, that was all she was (was instead of is)...a witch. Her throat was burning painfully, wanting to be freed. The poison was coming..._

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

My throat! I woke up with a start, my eyes tensing slowly while my throat was burning painfully. I gasped for air as if there were none in the room already. My ruby lips were dry as well as the rest of my mouth. It was as if I had not drunk water in days.

* * *

_(Third POV)_

_"That wasn't so painful, was it?" He asked, smirking as he left her sweating near the wall. He went over to his friend's side and examined his pulse. "He's not dead, what did you do?"_

_"I warned him! His body is burning every second you're wasting with words right now!" She threatened as he got back to her side madly, slapping her across the face hard. It was so hard that the leftover of what he did was in the form of his fingers, red on her face. It send her backwards and hit the back of her head to the wall. It hurt but it was worth it._

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

Suddenly, my face warmed up a bit for some apparent reason as I had no energy left to do anything but fall down backwards on the soft bed that held me together. The back of my head felt like it hit something really hard, hard enough that it was giving me a headache.It felt like a slap, but how could that be possible? My face was still burning while my mouth had this sickly taste in it. There was something wrong with me...I must be losing my mind.

* * *

_(Third POV)_

_"He's not breathing anymore!" He hit her again, her body hitting the ground with a loud sound._

_She gritted her teeth, trying to keep herself together. "That's because he's dead, he burned from the inside to death..." Murder was filling the other man's eyes, but he could do nothing to her but hit her. He couldn't kill her!_

_"And you couldn't do that to the Chosen? What's wrong with you, pathetic orphan!" He pulled her up to her feet, her toes only just touching the ground. He could have held her up and threw her against the wall if he wanted to. But he didn't, he dropped her to the ground like a worthless sack._

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

I held tight to my left cheek, surprised at the pain running through it again for a split second. It was like I was being punched or slapped or something! This had to be a dream...it just had to be. But if it was, then I should have woken up by now. This was real! But how could it be? I stared around, wondering if there was someone else in the room that could have done this to me.

Finally, I gave up in trying to find out and pulled myself together to watch the world outside my window. Zelos wasn't in the room, he must have been off to the kitchen with the other ladies of Mizuho while I just stood there and let him go on with his life. The world was so content now after what happened almost a month ago.

The Linkite Tree outside my building was greener and more beautiful than ever. It used to be dead, and nothing could come out of it once more. I could feel my heart warm when I knew I was one of the many responsible for its recovery. When I was little, I believed that trees had no life. It was just another tree.

Now, at a moment of peace, I could truly treasure every minute I was standing on this ground...in this world to watch the days go by. Trees really do have life, and they could recover like humans do or any other beings in the world...or two worlds. We value our life just for being there and thought we knew everything.

The point was we didn't know everything, and by boasting ourselves with this fact, we are no more alive than trees. Probably, the trees themselves are smarter than we. Sometimes, they provided shade for everyone while other times, they would let themselves be chopped down to be another building in another town.

Living beings like us who could think and talk were no better than trees. There are still people out there somewhere who would not provide for anyone but themselves and stuff their pockets with gald. Then, there were others who would willingly sacrifice their own happiness for others.

With this concept, I felt weak. I had been selfish, only thinking for myself and not of him. He wanted this new life, he wanted to enjoy this life as much as the trees do! If the Linkite Tree could have a second chance, then why couldn't he?

_Because you want the old Zelos back..._My heart was telling me this as I closed my eyes hoping my mind would agree or disagree. It was obvious that I did not think so, my mind had its own will against my heart. My heart told me that I should get the old Zelos back and be content with it, while my mind was against it and told me that I should let the new Zelos be who he is, and let him do what he wants.

The problem is...I told both of them...He told me loved me, but I don't have the same feelings back. It felt like those feelings had lost with the old Zelos trapped inside the new one. How could I be so wicked to let him continue thinking this? If I tell him "I love you", it would all just be a big lie.

_You could grow to love him. _My mind was telling me as I took a deep breath of air. Yes, that's true... so should I just tell him to back off until then? Or should I just let him continue dreaming? And how could I ever forget the old one?

_No, you love the old one. Wait for Raine...let him go on with this...and when that day comes, you'll get your old Chosen back. _My heart was now taking over. This was also true, I could just wait for Raine and stop thinking about this. I will soon get the old Zelos back!

_But that means you're sacrificing the new one...is it worth it? _This was also true... if I chose the old one over the new one, Zelos would lose everything. The kindness, politeness and maybe even the memories of these events we had together! How could I decide one without hurting the other?

Shaking my head, I sat down on the mat in front of the low table. The surrounding flow of gentle wind is covering the room with its fresh scent from my open window, the dreams of making this room its home. The pain and the confusion I felt was so much to think about all at once, and I tried to empty my mind with these thoughts but could not. They were important; as crucial as the air I breathe from this room. As important as the sun is to the land, and to us beings... so much directions that change the course of your life.

Listen to your heart. Hah! What a line! Just how could you listen to your heart without first hearing the logic of your brain? Is it right to listen to your heart and run away with a man when your family needs you the most? Is it right to listen to your heart and give your life up to regenerate the world? Colette would have made that mistake, if it wasn't for Lloyd. And is it right to listen to your heart and sacrifice the happiness of the new chance another had given?

I did not think so, but probably Presea would have thought more deeper and told me all the other possibilities from these questions. Knowing that all of this was useless at this moment when I was needed by the people of Mizuho, I stood up and was ready to head out the door when I spotted a piece of parchment on the table. It had a pink and yellow carnation on each side. I was curious and read the letter:

_Dear Sheena,_

_Probably when you read this letter, I had already left for my next job with the other females of Mizuho. Sheena, I know everything is hard on you...and I am terribly sorry to add that pressure. I must be a great burden to you...to take care of me when I couldn't even remember anything._

_This morning when I woke up, I noticed a certain book. I am also terribly sorry for looking through your items without permission but curiosity got the better of me. So before I knew it, my nosy self had looked through it. Certainly you already knew what was at the front page- a flattened rose._

_Just a gentle touch of it, I already received another image, a vision of the first time we ever met. I must be the ladies man back then, giving you roses. I feel pathetic how I don't treat you as sweet like I used to. So I decided to do this..._

_I'll give you small gifts every day in the morning or at night if you don't mind to show my appreciation and my feelings. I would assume you have noticed the pink and yellow carnations. And you're probably familiar to what it meant because I learned it from the women of Mizuho yesterday. But just in case you didn't, I'll explain._

_The pink carnation symbolized for the memories of my mind when I first awoke. The pink carnation meant "I never forget you" and that's exactly what happened. I could not forget you even after I had been cursed, and this is the most surprising fact of my life. I might not be sure that I was in love with you before all this happened, but I know for sure my feelings for you are real right now. Sheena, I could never forget you...now or before._

_The yellow carnations symbolized for what happened last night. I know how hard it is...to think of me as anything more than a shadow for the lost Zelos. This was for disdain. I'm not sure why or why not you told me what you said. I'm hoping not to sound harsh right now, but I was a bit disappointed at the answer. I do not know what you really mean by that, but I could only assume you do not return my feelings._

_I wanted to be persuasive, I wanted to convince you to see me more than a friend but this might not be possible. I am not hoping anything better but I will keep on trying until you accept me (Was the old Zelos this stubborn as well?). I will not stop loving you any time soon, and I only hope this is all for the best. _

_-Zelos Wilder_

_P.S. If you want this Raine person to return my memories back, I am willingly to do so. I do not care for this life and return to the old one if that is what you want. I'll do anything for you._

The first thing I asked myself was "how in the world could Zelos write like that?" when I realized I was being stupid since he was the new one and not the old one. I carefully picked up my small booklet with the rose in it. Even after all that time, I still treasured that rose. I really do have heavy feelings for that pervert.

Feeling the pages through my fingers, I gently turned to the next page and placed the pink carnation into it. He could never forget me. Oh Zelos! How could I have affections for both of you at the same time? How could I ever choose this way? One was sincere about this whole thing while one was lost but couldn't forget me.

Next came the yellow carnation, which means "disdain". I really did disappoint the new Zelos. I had broken his heart, or had made a very big impact on it. How could I be so cruel? He's so sweet and innocent and didn't know how much the world was turning out to be.

It was like he was in a hidden house, locked inside its area for all his life until the day he woke up and grabbed my arm from walking out that door. And inside that house, the only painting inside was me. When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was me...the painting he saw inside that house. Since he was so used to seeing that painting, he would immediately assumed I was someone he could trust with his life.

Then the time we spend together had brought out new things to him, new emotions came like love. The first person he was ever close with was me, and the person he would immediately have affection for would also be me. He had heard so much, and learned so much in a couple of days that it did not seem unnatural any longer. He was getting used to this new life, and something that he would keep every second of his day.

Taking all of this away from him and locking him back in that house would be cruel, would be dark as Mithos's vision himself! Mithos might have been wrong, but did it all for someone he loved. Could I do the same thing? Could I give up my own emotions for the person I love to get a second chance?

The reason was they were just so different! How in the world could they be the same person? I closed the book, hid it safely this time from Zelos and hoping he would forgive me soon enough. Confusion ran through my head as I walked out the door and went to the grounds and straight to Grandpa's place.

* * *

On the way there however, I met Lloyd. He was staying for another day to help with all the reconstruction, and waiting for the right chance to collect exsphere in the nearest towns and cities first. He smiled casually. "Sheena, good morning!" I smiled, it was always a pleasant day with Lloyd around.

But I just have to change that. I needed to know this. "Lloyd, do you think Zelos's past had to do with how he acted?" Lloyd was a bit shocked to hear myself asking him such a question, and so early in the morning. Knowing him, he was not an early person.

"Urm...yes...with the death of his mother and everything." Lloyd mumbled as my eyes shot open. Yes! That must be it! After he had seen his mother's death, he had completely turned into the pervert we all came to know.

"Lloyd! You're a genius!" I cried out loud, before continuing on my way. All he could do was scratch the back of his head before continuing on his way in the opposite direction.

This explained a lot of things... If he could not remember what lonely things had happened to him in his past, he had turned into a completely different person. This was when I started putting myself in his shoes. If he had never endured all that, he would be happy, caring and a great person. But then, Lloyd and I would have never had met him then. He would have something better to do than stick around the castle of Meltokio.

Regretting even more of how I treated him before, I felt my stomach turning inside out. He had endured so much and all that time I had hit him and shouted at him, I feel so ashamed of myself. He deserved better. He should find someone more intelligent and nicer than me. He should have never remembered me; I just ruined his life.

* * *

Meeting Grandpa, he soon sent me to Kiki instead of Orochi or Tiga. I was curious as to what I was supposed to do because Kiki was in charge in the female department. Holding back my tongue, I obediently listened and left for the kitchen part of the village where Kiki should be.

When I entered the building, I could already grasp the elegant smell of the food being made in the room. Rice was steaming while I watched vegetables being cut while some are washing some lettuce. I walked through, looking around for Kiki and hoping none of the girls would notice my presence. I was wrong, however.

Walking through I couldn't help but listen to two young ladies talking to each other while working sincerely. Miyana, the older of the two with a bright smile, was the first to speak. "Meiko, what do you think of the new member of our village?"

Meiko tilted her head peculiarly. "You mean Zelos?" I felt my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, he's very respectful and charming. I would love to tell him how I feel but you know the Igaguri custom." Meiko nodded in agreement until I suddenly coughed on purpose to get their attention.

Miyana and Meiko, both red to the cheeks, turned around from their work and greeted me in unison. "Welcome, Successor!" Both bowed at the same time. I smiled, trying to keep my cool.

"Meiko, Miyana...be honest with me. What's the most interesting thing you guys like about Zelos?" The question brought redder faces and they both exchanged nervous glances as if they were in trouble. I added. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Miyana seemed relaxed now as she spoke for the shy Meiko. "Well, all the men in Mizuho are too stiff in personality. All they can think about is work and work." Miyana looked around to see if anyone was listening besides Sheena and Meiko before continuing. "He's elegant, and different from the type of males around here."

Different... I walked away without another word as the two sighed in relief at the only question she asked. So most the girls in Mizuho must have secret crushes for Zelos by now, another problem to think about. How could life be so easy before?

No, I was wrong. Life wasn't easy before, no one cared about me except for the few friends I had. I was always lonely and everyone tried to avoid me ever since I got almost a quarter of Mizuho citizens killed in that horrible accident that would have haunted me for life if it wasn't for Lloyd and Zelos. Both males helped me through that horrible time...

Knowing that life had come to a normal pace and no need for weapons anymore, I still had my cards by my side for protection, but I doubt that I could do as much damage I would usually do without my exsphere, which was hidden away. Exspheres came from the life of another being, I knew I must carry it that sin of that person and others in which I killed. One day, I would have to give it to Lloyd.

* * *

My heart sent an extra beat when I was face to face with him in the corner of the room. He didn't smile at first to see me because he was too much in tune with his work. I was amazed at how fractional he cut the tomatoes for I could not have done it that well. Yes, I did love to cook but I was never the best at it and made mistakes all the time. He seemed to be so much of a professional for his first time.

Realizing I was there, he still didn't look up but smiled under his watch at the tomatoes. "How's morning, Sheena? Good night sleep?" I turned red, how could he be so calm with all these emotions going on between us.

I kept my mouth shut about that. "Yes, very nice. Even though I had a bad wake up call." I told him truthfully as he cut another tomato in half.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Better now?" He wasn't going to ask what had made me wake up so terrible this morning? And I was so looking forward to talking this out with him too!

"Yes, much better. Thank you for asking." I tried to smile despite the odd conversation between us. He still haven't looked up from his work yet, to look into my eyes like he usually do. Was he still hurt?

"Did you pick up the gifts on the table?" He asked, as he gave a glance around the room as if someone was spying on them. He found none as he finally looked up, his eyes as gentle as always. Even before all of this happened, she always found gentleness in his eyes.

"Yes." I said firmly, my heart beating loudly in my ears. So loudly that I thought he heard it too, but he gave no sign as he dropped his knife and turned his head towards me.

"Kiki is looking for you outside, let's talk out there." He went on ahead, his face still straight as ever all this time. I followed obediently outside, feeling guilty to a fault. What did I do? He might not try to show it, but I could see right through him. He really is hurt badly.

We stopped in front of the building as I watched his shaking shoulders, trying to calm himself. "Zelos, are you ok?" I asked, trying to sound sincere myself. I didn't want to sound worry, or he'll be worry.

He shook his head, turned around and looked shyly away. "Sheena...am I a burden to you?" The question came out so fast that I was speechless. He took that as an answer. "I understand. I shouldn't be here, I should have stayed back at home in Meltokio and enjoy my old life right?" He was being tough.

"Zelos, I don't mean that! I want you to stay!" I urged. He wasn't convinced.

"Why?" He burst out. "You don't need me."

I couldn't control myself with this attitude he had on, my arms held tight to his as I shook it softly. "I do need you! You're my friend!"

He smiled. Then, he started laughing strangely...almost insanely. I was confused, he was acting so immature this morning. He finally recovered and shot his eyes open at me. "Friends...sure, let's be friends Sheena." That was the end of our conversation as he turned off to leave when suddenly...

* * *

_(Third POV)_

_She had looked everywhere! Where could the antidote be? She had searched all morning secretly as she returned to her place with no hope left. She must do it...she must finish the job she was assigned to do in the first place._

_But she couldn't hurt the person she wanted to see the most...she didn't want to hurt that person. What was a girl to do? There must be something she could do. She looked through her books...Indignation...warning curses...blinded curses...was there no cure for this poison? Surely if she found a healer...but this is much too powerful._

_There was only one easy option left. Take the easy way out and end her life. Maybe she could never complete her past, maybe it was fate to decide that she would live in her life in mystery. She was so close too! Maybe this choice left._

_She pulled out her staff, ready for the spell...the death spell for herself. A suicide spell. "May darkness consume me...I am tired of this life." She mumbled to herself, this was the end. Everything would be gone...her past, her present, and her future. She knew this was the coward's way out, but that is what she was...a coward._

_"Summon Spirit of Darkness, I pray to thee. Give me the power. Give me the dark. I call upon you, the envoy of the dark abyss. Let your darkness crawl beneath my skin. Accept this sacrifice. Feed-" One of the men, which had helped her all her life and watched her grow up into a young adult, ran and grabbed her neck and squeezed it. He didn't do it too hard to suffocate her, but enough to stop her little chant of suicide. He smirked, letting it go as she fell to the ground to catch her breath. _

_"Try to take it the easy way out, eh? Witch!" He cruelly threw her at the wall as she fell unconscious, blood spilling out of her head. Darkness...The last hint of light was draining away from her vision...only darkness remains._

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

My eyes fluttered open as I saw myself in my own room once more with a concerned Zelos by my side, holding tight to my hand. It shocked me, but the first thing I did was withdrew my hand. That didn't mean that I felt nothing of his warm, shaking hands.

"Sheena, you just fell down suddenly and just blacked out. What happened?" He asked.

I stared down at my hands. I was wondering the same thing myself. What did happen? Why am I getting all these headaches and burned throats all of a sudden? I tried not to show these emotions running through my face but he saw everything and frowned. "No idea?" I nodded, almost disappointed.

"Zelos, please don't tell Grandpa about this. I don't want him to worry. He already gave me some slacks with your recent accident and all..." Before I continue babbling, he stopped me by touching my cheeks gently with his fingers. This time, I didn't inch away.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He smiled and I returned it when I suddenly saw something unfamiliar on the table. It was a piece of paper.

He followed my gaze and went over and picked it up. I looked up at him with curious eyes. "Did you put it there?" He shook his head slowly, his eyes on what was written on the paper.

Zelos sat on the side of my bed and gave me the parchment. It reads:

_To Sheena,_

_The Golden Mean: You do not appreciate what you have until you don't have it anymore. Don't make that mistake twice._

My head was filled with more questions than ever and no one knew the answer to them. At least, no one who was available to talk to at the moment. Zelos opened his mouth to comment when there was a knock on the door.

Zelos motioned me to stay on the bed as he walked over to the sliding door, and Kiki entered. She smiled broadly at Zelos to my shock. Kiki had never smiled like that before! I was so taken aback that I didn't notice when she was already by my side, smiling more timidly than she did to Zelos a moment ago.

"Sheena, are you sick? Chief asked if we could spend some time together and go to buy supplies at Palmacosta. But if you're not well..." I almost jumped up so hard that I knocked Kiki off the bed.

"No, no! I'll be delighted to go!" I immediately cried out as we both smiled at each other before leaving. I waited at the door while she walked over to Zelos, who gave her his Rheaird. She smiled brightly with redness reaching her cheeks before we left for Palmacosta.

* * *

I was bewildered at Kiki's actions, thinking about it on the way there. I had known Kiki for a long time even though we had never been close. Her parents were also unfortunate to die because of my failure but she never put it against me. She never really spoke to me either, but I didn't expect it otherwise since she was in charge of the female section.

What did surprised me was how old she was... She was a year younger than I am and she's in charge of the female group. At first I didn't understand why, but after years...I knew she had a gift for that. She had leadership ability, and everyone respected her. She had the same violet hair as I, but I still considered her better looking than I. People that didn't know her that well would consider her as emotionless, but I knew better.

We were walking through town as she had that dreamy look on her face and still to my surprise. She never acted like this before, since she was always stern and looked after everybody. But ever since Zelos came...

"Successor, are you and Zelos close friends? I mean you guys sleep in the same room." She suddenly asked as I got out of my trance. What should I say?

"Yes..." I would have killed myself for that. "Why do you ask?"

Her face burned bright red. She tried to avoid it for a few seconds before turning her head back to me. "I was just wondering if you could do me a little favor."

Now I was curious. Kiki was never nervous for anything in her life, she was always so strong. That's why she could not accept any of the men in Mizuho since none of them were "worthy" of her. I started panicking now, my heart was taking over... could she? It can't be... "Sure, what is it?" I didn't just say that!

"Well, you know we could not hint to the opposite gender how we feel you hint to Zelos for me?" She asked with her innocent eyes and firm smile. How could I do that?

Then again...Zelos did deserve better, he needed someone who would love him back for who he is. I could not give that to him, I knew that I was an indecisive person who couldn't even decide which of the two I liked better. How could anything be worse than loving a person who doesn't even know if she has feelings for you back? Zelos must be in more pain than I thought. Kiki and him would be happier together and without my interference.

"Ok, I'll try." That was the best answer I could think of.

She brightened up at my answer. "Thank you, Successor!"

"Just call me Sheena." I replied, trying to look as cheerful. But the pain wouldn't go away and the note earlier just made it worse. _You do not appreciate what you have until you don't have it anymore. Don't make that mistake twice. _Is this just another mistake?

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

Everything was good all day, the women seemed to be fond of me and to my delight, Sheena did keep my gifts in her book with that rose. She couldn't hide anything from me, but I would never touch any of her other possessions. Her female clothes were nothing of my concern as I sat on my own bed, trying to remember what happened this morning.

She just collapsed out of nowhere and before she did, it looked like she was hit hard in the face. I shaded my eyes from the moonlight. I kept something for her, I couldn't get myself to tell her that blood was coming from the back of her head. Nothing hit her whatsoever so what had happened?

If she kept this up, there might be trouble. But I already promised to her that I would not tell her Grandpa. I don't know how much more I could take of this to see her in so much pain. I must find out some more about this.

Just when I got up, I found another small piece of paper on the table. That was weird because I didn't catch anyone coming in the room. Who could have left this? I walked over and picked it. It read:

_To Sheena:_

_The person closest to you might be your worst enemy. The person you thought is your worst enemy could be your greatest ally._

I pocketed the note in my pocket, still couldn't believe what was happening around here. First, Sheena had a bad wakeup call and then she blacked out with blood. Now, she had gotten two mysterious notes without any kind of signature. This might be dangerous and I could not let her see this. I had to keep this secret for her safety.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

After that experience with Kiki, I wonder how I am going to say to Zelos. How could I hint to him about Kiki? This was not going to be easy. Thank goodness I was to report to Grandpa the moment I was back with supplies. Kiki told me this and that and about her family.

Her family... I still remembered how her family was very close to the Chief. That made me wonder- if I never existed, would Kiki have become the Successor instead? That was very possible since beside Orochi, Tiga, and myself, the next person who would have chances would have been Kiki. Actually, Tiga and Orochi would not have wanted the position anyways so it was likely to be Kiki.

I entered the room alone with Grandpa. It seemed Orochi and Tiga were keeping tabs on Lloyd for some reason. I bowed before handing him the supplies we bought. Kiki asked me to hang around outside all day since she never get chances of seeing outside the village that often. I had nothing against it and stayed with her.

Grandpa finished his tea as he motioned me to sit down opposite of him. I tried to look cheerful even if my thoughts were somewhere else. He could tell the moment I walked in and gently touched my arm, making me shiver as if all the cold breezes of Flanoir were in this room.

"Sheena, I'm getting old and I want to tell you a story." He said softly.

"Yes Grandpa?" I asked, curious at this already. Before Grandpa went into that coma, he had told me lots of romantic and sad stories. Now, I could suddenly see the time fly by already.

Grandpa loosened himself a little, relaxing at the thought only the two of us together. I always loved these moments we had together. He picked it up from there. "Long ago, years before you were born. I think it was exactly two years before we found you when I send out my two trustworthy citizens, siblings they were, to find research about the 11th Summon Spirit. There was not enough evidence back then and they were to go to Meltokio to research." My eyes grew with anxiety. Could there be an 11th Summon Spirit? How could that be true?

He continued. "The one in charge, believe it or not, was the younger sister. She fell in love in Meltokio to someone I do not know of and her brother had the same syndrome. They never came back to Mizuho..." Grandpa paused a second before the next word came. "Alive."

I gasped. "Grandpa, what happened to them?"

Grandpa had the saddest face on. "They were killed. We had no news of the female but the male died inside Meltokio. I heard many things, but none I could be assured to be true." My face grew with unpleasant thoughts now. What happened?

"Grandpa, why are you telling me this?" I asked suddenly, trying to keep myself from breaking away at this tragic news of other Mizuho citizens.

"Because that female individual or her brother were really close to me, they're like my children. They would have succeeded after me. I made a mistake of sending them out on an impossible mission. It was all my fault, I thought they would succeed but they failed because of one word- love." I was stunned and speechless. "Sheena, you look almost like that young girl who fell in love with the male in Meltokio."

My heart stopped at these last words. "Grandpa...are you saying that Zelos would bring tragic paths for me?" To my surprise, he shook his head.

"That is the past, this is your future. You decide what needs to be done." Grandpa turned away, and this meant it was time for me to leave. I understood completely and got up.

Before I left though, there was still one question left. "Grandpa, what is her name?" I asked, as he turned around with tearful eyes.

"Her name was Amaya while her real name was Sheena." For a moment, there was no breathing in the room.

* * *

The moment I went inside my room, I immediately head for my bed and collapsed on it with my back the wrong way. I was exhausted and confused. I barely got enough energy to grab the item closest to me that caught my eye. It was a purple lilac. I started examining it with interest when someone started massaging my back very softly.

I turned around and grinned to see him looking back. He watched the lilac in my hand and grinned. "Like it, Sheena?" I nodded as I got up and stretched my arms for a little bit. He started massaging again as I let him. This is the new Zelos I'm with, he wouldn't take any advantage of me.

"Guess what this one means." He spoke gently.

"I remember before... I learned that a purple lilac means 'I am falling in love with you', is that right?" He nodded, not a bit surprised as he worked my entire back as I relaxed at the touch of his hands.

"Sheena, how do you like the massage?" He questioned, as if needing an approval to continue. I turned around to face him.

"Your massages are the best! Let me guess, you learned it today?" He nodded. "I never did." I told him truthfully as he tilted his head in an inquiring way.

"I thought..." I interrupted him.

"No, I learned how to cook and then, when Grandpa found out I was a summoner, I was needed with the males to train." Zelos smirked, bring on his devious face.

"So that's where you get your tough side from!" He cried out as my face warmed up with embarrassment.

To my usual ways, I immediately disagreed. "No!" He shook his head, knowing me too well. But then, I thought of a way to hint Zelos of Kiki without making it too obvious. "Zelos...I am not good at any of the housework stuff, I would not make a good wife for anyone."

Zelos got closer behind me, and wrapped his arms playfully around my waist while rocking back and forth. "I disagree. You'll make your spouse the luckiest man alive."

I laid my head back on his shoulder in a friendship kind of way, thinking to myself and keep my body rocking back and forth with his motion. "I don't know how to do anything that a good wife should except cooking. Kiki on the other hand..." I was hinting it, but he stopped rocking the moment I said that.

"Sheena, what are you trying to say?" He demanded, holding tighter to my waist.

"I mean, Kiki would make a perfect wife for you. She's smart, and stern, and just plain perfect!" He laid his head on top of mines, returning to his rocking motion. I knew I must say this. I told Kiki that I would! He seemed perfectly fine for a moment, thinking of the words I just said.

"No deal." He said straight-out but I still didn't understand.

"Why not?" I urged, thinking that he was not trying to fool around with this.

"Because..." He let go of his grasp around my waist and went around to face me instead. "Why would I want anyone else when I have the gorgeous queen right here? She's so thoughtful and she's not bad to look at either." He joked as I hit him in the shoulder good-naturedly.

"I'm serious, Zelos! How could you stand how I keep on doing all of this to you? I said 'thank you'!" He shrugged as if he didn't even care.

"Sheena, how many times do I have to tell you that I can't change how I feel about you? I don't care if you love him better than you love me because that's how I feel. I'm not just an item to be traded off with another girl such as Kiki." He didn't frown when he said this. I was surprised. I felt more guilty than ever.

"Zelos...I'm not the one." I just said that absentmindedly.

"Sheena, you don't know. I know." He argued, and like old days, I was not going to lose an argument just yet.

"This morning, I couldn't even decide which of the two of you I like better! I am indecisive, a person who couldn't even see what's right and wrong. I am hopeless, I'm not worth it." He was silent and for a moment, I thought he lost this argument.

I was wrong however. "Sheena...it's because you thought about me, that I really think that I am worth it. Sheena, are you not understanding my feelings towards you or are you just denying the facts?" My face darkened with this question.

"Yes, I was denying it. Zelos...I..." I wrapped my arms under his, and just held him tight. I didn't want to let go, but I didn't want to cry either. I decided not to do both, as he patted me on my back in an okay kind of way.

"It's ok, Sheena. We all have our own problems. Besides, if you turn out to be bad at house choirs, I'll do them for you." He got a laugh out of me. He started brushing the strands of violet hair from my face and moved me carefully away from his chest.

"Sheena, no one is in comparison to you." He kissed me lightly across my forehead, feeling my neck at the same time with his other hand. I did not move away and just let him continue. He moved down since he was taller than me, and our faces were soon inches apart.

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to come. "I adore you Sheena, and I'll wait until you're ready to say it back. Or Raine to get my old self back." My body was tensing up as the minutes went by...please... How much I wanted to say it back...How much I wanted to tell him I can't live without him.

His hand was already on my back, going up and down and placing my body down on the bed tenderly. My mind was overflowing with emotions and waiting for him to give me the usual attempted kiss. Maybe this time it will come at last!

I could feel his breath, I could feel his presence over my face. Just when I was about to have the pleasure of having the embrace, I suddenly heard a familiar voice. "I should have knocked." I hated myself once more as Zelos got up and turned to see who was the intruder.

I was so busted now! It was Grandpa and Tiga, standing there with their face filled with surprise. Actually, Tiga looked upset while Grandpa looked like he was ready to bust out laughing. "Wow, if I knew that Sheena do that to every new member that came to Mizuho, the line outside our small village would reach all the way to Iselia!"

Zelos did not catch how serious this is and started laughing with Grandpa while Tiga gave me a very stern look. "Sheena! You should have known better than to violate the style!" I was about to apologize when Grandpa stopped Tiga from overreacting.

"What do you mean? She did nothing wrong! We're the ones who walked in without knocking." Grandpa persuaded and gave me a wink. Zelos grinned broadly, still have no clue how close he was to dying by Tiga. To my relief, Grandpa and Tiga left the room.

Zelos laid down on my bed, still gazing up at me. "You could lighten up a bit." Even in this new attitude he had, he was still carefree in a way. Guess some things never change.

"Zelos, that was close!" I laid down right next to him, looking up at the ceiling. Something was bothering me though and I knew it wasn't about Grandpa or Tiga. Amaya...these new feelings I've been receiving...the piece of paper...the path I chose with Zelos...the 11th Summon Spirit...the decision between keeping the old Zelos or the new one...Kiki's new emotions and attitude...the person who cursed all of this be related?

* * *

**Ending Notes: **It wasn't that long I think. There were 4 pages of review responses so that didn't really count. I am so sorry for the lack of Presea fluff in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long or I'll get bored. Let's see...what else to say. Oh yeah! What happens next time! Lloyd left already, and the next chapter is about how Zelos and Sheena got separated for the upcoming event. How will they feel? What partners did they end up with?

Thank you Lady Kumiko (don't worry, Kumiko, you could check next chapter) and Shadow-Dragon5 for beta reading!!! I appreciated it so much! Credit to Ashbear for inspiring me for the Igaguri/Tiga part. If anything is confusing, I'll answer it myself in an e-mail or something. Also, if you like to join my staff in the Sheelos community, send me an e-mail and I'll send you a verifying note in the C2 staff section. I already send it to some of you already, so go check! Anyone who had spoke to me personally would know how normal I am with a little weirdo mix into it, so I don't bite! I like to make friends. So please REVIEW! Love all of you who do and no cookies for those who don't.


	9. Just Like Birds

**Note To Readers: **Love you all! I appreciated all the constructive work you all had provided me with, I am so happy! Keep it coming, I really want to improve my writing as this fic progresses. In other words, when we come to Chapter 15...right now that's the last chapter... my writing should have been better than the first chapter ever. Thanks to all who joined my community, I appreciated that as well. You all deserved cookies and milk, and no milk for those who don't like it (such as myself). Oh, one more thing, sorry for the late update. No motivation anyone? But now, I'm back on track again. Well, I'm done with this and on with review responses from the usual letters (opening letters).

* * *

**A fan:**

The first reviewer is as special as the last one. You really make my day with your immediate review after I updated. Three "thank you"s! You're very welcome. I love to make the fic more complicated until everything resolve. I'm happy you're satisfied. Thankies you for all your support and review!

**Cardmaster372:**

You reviewed quick this time! Don't make me blush... I just did a small present for a good friend, that's all. Thinking is good you know! I hope so...they better be together! I add the comedy a bit to lighten up, so thankies for that compliment plus the review.

**Devil Angel M: **

Oh ok! I'm looking over the future chapters and they might not be as long as the last one though. Oh well, I hope you could endure it. There are lesser than usual! Yes! (High-five Shad) Really??? I didn't catch that, if I have time, I'll change it. Oh thanks! Wonderful to know that. Hmmmmm...I wonder if that might be true.... Anyways, thankies bunchies!

**SweetMisery430:**

Of course! Nice to be part of a community or leader of one in my opinion. It's just plain fun. Oh!!! I am trying to add more and more descriptions because I love them so much. Oh, yes...hopefully everything will come together without any plot holes. I know! How many more will we endure? Let's see. Thankies so much!

**Jellybeanz225:**

Must have it confused, sorrie! I am a total Zelink fan, and Kumiko make them work so well! Uh-oh...I don't like the looks of that...probably going to get a shield or something! (grabs Zelos as a shield) I want them together too...but if they do...where's my fic? Don't worry though, I won't make a tragic ending at least...hopefully. Though I just love angst! Thankies a lot!

**The Zelda Master:**

Yeah, I just love to confuse everyone (looks innocent) but not too much that you want to run away. Emotions! Without these, I couldn't judge fictions that well... Glad you liked that scene even if they didn't get to do what they wanted to do. Wow, I really did that? The italics must have messed up somehow or I was just being careless. Thanks for pointing that out and review.

**Michelle of the Night:**

Hopefully, that made it up for all that delay. Oh, that annoying change of view thing... I messed up...right? I'm not going to answer that comment or you'll throw tomatoes at the answer. I'm also really glad that you liked my one-shot I written for you. I worked hard on it you know! But you're always my special Fanfiction buddy. Thank you for the review and support.

**Marc:**

Bit off topic? Then, I'm doing a great job! I don't want to just copy the story down like it is or really boring. No, that did not happen in the game... I love originality. So most works I'm doing are not about the game that much, but what happens after between the two. I will continue writing and thank you.

**Reviewer 2: **

I guess everyone liked that scene so I do too! Urm, I guess you can call it recovery... the letter was from the top of my head but if it made an impact, then good for it. Intense plot helps. Thank you for the comments and review!

**Lor: **

Oops, sorry for the late update...I tried, really. That was such a weird mistake I made and thanks for pointing it out. I am happy that everyone is giving me such wonderful comments to improve upon. Oh ok, at least, you're not that confused now. Well, inspirations help with those scenes, really hard to write too. Thanks and maybe your guess is right or wrong, I can't say...

**Yggdrasill: **

(tilts head) I'm just going to ignore your comment because obviously, you haven't finished the game... the ending reworded sort of weird, but the concept is there. If you haven't gasped it yet, I suggest you go play the game a second time. I beat the game five times to prove it too. Oh well, make a helpful comments next time...ok?

**Fire Edge:**

Thinking helps for fiction, for school...it's a different story. Sneaky little missing words! I'll get you next time! Edit notes were still there? How bizarre...freaky too. I know what you mean. Anyways, hope you liked it and yes, I did receive your e-mail. Thanks for joining and review.

**Trickssi:**

Actually you beat me to this one though, so we're sort of even. Well, I find myself liking to write about this couple in after stories and I am really serious. All the fics I planned to write for this pairing are almost always going to take place after the game. You know...I just love to add my own ideas into my fanfics since I find Fanfiction an enjoyable way to broaden my ideas instead of repeating them. Oh, I'm sorry you don't like cliffies...you're not going to be too happy with me. I always put cliffhangers here and there. Don't worry, I spend my time not only writing but reading any comments any one might make and checking his or her profile and stuff. Thanks! I rant too much...

**Frozen-Harpie-Mimi:**

Awww, thanks for telling me that. I appreciated it so much! I am blissful to read your comments about my fic since I spend so much time on them and you as well as a reader and reviewer. Happily for your next review and thank you so much!

**Houyoku:**

Becki! Hopefully, I'll spare you a few chapters without fluff...somehow. Oh well, it took me awhile to get it too so confidently, you will too. Hehe, we have the same mind. Philosophy rocks! Well...no actually. It's supposed to confuse you, and so I did my part. Oh, thankfully, it's not the same or it will be very awkward. But if it turns out to be similar, that just mean great minds think alike. Also, I know you're a great writer and just because you have the lack of reviews doesn't mean you should stop writing! I you're your work, and it's so inspiring too. Thanks a lot!

**Susan:**

Wow, that is one nice comment that might explode my petite mind. The pace is slow... I really wanted to hear that from someone. I want them to be together too, but I won't have a fic anymore. Talented writer...optimistically. Thank you for your delightful review.

**Kitten Kisses:**

Don't worry, I tend to forget lots of things as well. Since you did now, I forgive you and you get a cookie! Beta readers did their job, and everyone is happy. Damn...fixes. Me too, but they are really slow aren't they? Thank you for the concern and review.

**Just calls me Angel:**

I'm just pleased that you read it when I barely updated. It's okay! Your comments are enough to make a small female self like me happy. Cuteness is not my specialty, but I still love it! Thought angst is my favorite (shifty eyes). Thank you for your review!

**Digi-Dolphin:**

I still remember you! I never forget any of my reviewers unless it's like a 60 chapter fanfic or something. I am just so happy you took the time to read my fic after all that time, that makes me feel so wonderful. Oh, me too. I would definitely think that Sheena should soon, but then again, I like complications. Yes, I know what I mean. But I like them both. Long live Zelos! Thank you so much for your review!

**Kairistwin:**

Awwww, you dislike romance? I absolutely love it. Well, you know... if no humor, there is no fun. Even in the most serious fics, there will always be humor even if I am sort of sad that maybe there will be none any time soon. This is going to be serious from now on... I think. Hopefully, you won't quit on me. Awww, thank you for that compliment. Thank you!

**Angelcatgirl:**

Oh, we both like Sheelos! We will get along just well, and no, I don't want to separate them yet... at least not in this fic. Was it because of the title? Hehe. Interesting title, no? I will! And hopefully, you will be supportive and review them for me. I appreciate it so much! Thank you!

**blade liger knight:**

Oh, I think I like those two words already. I give you an extra cookie for reading it in two days, hopefully, it was interesting enough for you. It just came from the back of my little mind- Sheelos. It just make sense that's all. I know! I don't know what came over me when I wrote chapter 4, maybe it was the music? I can't remember what music I was listening to back then... must be really fast classical music or something. Sorrie about that, I just have to tell you that. Don't worry, you'll get better the more you write. My first fic was probably my worst by far. Thank you for your review!

* * *

__

Love has its own time, its own season, and its own reasons from coming and going. You cannot bribe it or coerce it or reason it into staying. You can only embrace it when it arrives and give it away when it comes to you.

--Kent Nerburn

__

_**A Separate Link**_

_**Chapter IX: Just like Birds**_

_**By Potter29vo**_

_(Zelos's POV)_

The twinkles of sunlight beamed through the window and shone straight onto my own face as my eyes refused to open from the better support of darkness it was so used to. But after a constant struggle, I pulled myself together and lifted this foolishness that befell upon me. I tried to get up but found it useless to do so.

I spotted my problem...Sheena was on top of my right arm while snuggling the rest of her body on my shoulder instead. This posture left my arm numb with the lack of blood flow but my lips curled up in a smile at the thought. She looked ever more dazzling when she's close up.

By instinct, she wrapped her arms around her body with a small grin shifted between her movement. I used my free hand to stroke her head in a cuddling way, finding the morning the best time to think. The touch of her silky hair between my fingers was bringing me the most entertainment. It surprised even me to find such ignorance in a motive such as this.

My right arm finally got away from the tight situation it was in and wondered off to the bed. With the help of both firm hands, the getting up part was easy and I tiptoed out of the room. I slid the door softly and went off to the gardens and picking out my next choice of flowers. The village was quiet, and even the rushing of the new water irrigation could be heard through the sunny morning.

The air was cool, and the birds were already singing their happy tones. I watched the colorful beings on top of those branches of the Linkite tree, being happy for who they are. Unaware of the hunters out there and yet, free. Thoughts of freedom rushed through my head. I wanted to see the outside world instead of being stuck in this village all the time.

Don't get me wrong. I love the unity of the people who gave their peace for me, and the gardens filled with hope and inspiration. I love the way the buildings would sink in with the rest of the environment as much as how the Linkite tree provided the fresh breezes. The sunshine was great here and the mountains that surrounded this area were a great protection from any foreign contact.

But the longing in my heart to know more... not just to do chores and learn the basics of cooking... but the thought of traveling through the lands I had missed and lost from the curse. The people I had known before, and meeting them again. It was hopeless to wish, but the right thing is to do.

The right thing to do might not necessary is correct though. Everything affected somebody in the world and the thought of doing something that could not hurt anyone was nearly impossible. Like this for example, if I ran off and wonder around the world, I would have lost the trust in the people of this village as well as the person I cared about the most.

The idea of something perfect was out of beyond anyone's gasp. The birds could fly higher and higher...and be free from the soft earth from which it was home to. But someday, sooner or later, it would have to come down and greeted its purpose. There was always something that interfered with something else and I had known that all along with the directions I took.

The interference of leaving was nothing like the thought of it. A person should always do what's right, but what is right? I knew much information I was given to by some wiser people. There was no end to knowledge, and at the same time, that was what made wanting this knowledge so fascinating. Maybe, I could be like a bird, and just fly away from here.

I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why everyone had to suffer from something else and if there was ever an end or beginning to anything. Of course, a human life had a beginning and an ending. Yet, other things have not been found out. For example, was love always present? Was it always there or was there a beginning? And most important of all, will there be an end?

My eyes were kept on one certain moving life at the moment and it was a white dove. I swear I saw lots of times before but I was never that interested. I feel like a bird in some ways. I'm not sure if they all could think of subjects like I do, but most could never remember most things in life. I, myself, and others I would assume could never remember every minute of their life.

Returning with the wanted item in my hand, I placed it carefully on the table. One heliotrope and one jonquil should do for this morning and I planned something else for tonight. I returned to my place on the bed as I thought of a small prank to pull on helpless Sheena on the bed with no care in the world.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

_Burning...my heart is burning painfully while I try to help my throat from suffering as well. Something is wrong with me again, there is always something wrong with me nowadays._

_My body had never been in so much pain before, so painful that all I wanted to do was to end my life here. Of course, I did not have enough courage to do so and living was more worthy than dying. Lloyd had taught me so._

_But why do all of these feelings are happening to me? Why am I the one stuck with soreness throughout my body?_

I finally pulled myself together and opened my eyes from that sounding night I had. The pain was still in my chest even now, and even worst, it's not getting any better. Actually, it is quite the opposite. The feeling of burning power in my heart was getting stronger and stronger, and it was slowly taking some of my life away.

Using all my strength to get up, I found it impossible. My eyes went downward and the next thing that happened was: "ZELOS!!!"

I jumped off the bed, knocking him to the floor. He shook his head, trying to regain his consciousness from the downfall he received. The anger on my face quite noticeable as he tried to smile the situation off, but that didn't work this time. "Zelos, explain why you were sleeping on my chest?" I tried to ask calmly, holding my anger on the innocent one.

"Hey! Can't I have a little fun with my favorite hunny?" Zelos questioned me back. Now, this was getting too familiar.

"Zelos, are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?" My voice was rising higher and higher with more questions I asked. What exactly happened around here?

"Nope, I was being extra careful today. My expectations are very high when I'm around my voluptuous Sheena!" He cried out, showing that goofy smile I knew so well. This can't be happening...this must all be a dream.

This time it was my time to pinch myself hard enough to make myself jump in surprise. This isn't a dream after all. Leaving him there, I ran off to the restroom to wash my face to clear my head. He watched me leave with satisfaction on his face while I was in a mess of confusion.

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

Almost laugh at my own trick on her, I felt quite gleeful at all of this. Did I act that well? It must have been to see that priceless expression on her face. Wonder what will happen if I actually fully recover all my memory? She might have fainted by now.

I could see this was one nasty prank I played on her, I better apologized before she had taken the little joke more serious than I intended. Watching her exited the restroom I was about to tell her the truth when she already spoke first. "Zelos, I miss you a lot... Did you recover everything?"

I raised an eyebrow to hear this. "Sheena...the truth is... I still don't remember everything and that was all a big act..." Her face felled. My heart jumped in envy.

"Oh, that wasn't very nice!" She barely remembered the condition before her as I managed to smile again.

"Sorry, it's fun to tease you." I answered truthfully.

She was about to hit me to teach me a lesson when she had a sudden breakdown and fell to the floor. I dropped on my knees, worried at what just happened to her. Sheena was coughing really hard which made me feel uneasier. I ran over to fetch my handkerchief and handed it to her just in time for her own use.

When she finally finished, she handed thankfully back to me. To my surprise, blood was all over it. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on her again. "Sheena! How..."

She would not let me finished as she shook her head disobediently. "Zelos, ever since yesterday, my body is not functioning as well as it used to. I feel like my own strength is slowly slipping away." This was terrible to hear; nevertheless it must be even more terrible for her to endure.

"Sheena..." I started out when she already looked away, not willingly to hear my comfort. She acted tough for too long already. "Sheena! Listen to me, you must tell your grandfather! This might be important." But with the stubborn expression on her face, I knew she would not listen to me. My mind was going crazy with thoughts of persuading her.

Her eyes were already sparkling with tears, but she was trying her hardest to hold them back. "Zelos...I don't want to bother Grandpa." She was always too obdurate for her own good. My lips curled into a frown, still wanting her to change her mind. Her eyes suddenly busted up with excitement though. "Oh no, how can I forget? Today is..." She jumped up from her position and ran immediately to the closet, searching for something.

I was growing awfully curious about this all, and also relieved from the depressed subject going on. Was there something that important? Or was she just changing the situation? I stood up and watched as she pulled out a butterfly kimono from her closet and started to examine it with the tips of her fingers, enjoying how it looked. I just sat on top of "our" bed, and waited for her to explain.

Finally, Sheena placed it down on an empty spot on our bed. She thought for a moment before speaking. "Zelos! I forgot that you don't have a kimono yourself... ask Orochi for one." I was still confused as she sighed. "I forgot also that today was Grandpa's birthday and we must dress up properly for him. So hurry and go ask Orochi already!"

Without hearing my answer, she already pulled my lazy self from the bed and pushed me outside the door. Before she closed it, she smiled gleefully. "I'll be changing and hopefully, you're not going to try to take a peak or anything."

I listened and walked out toward Orochi's place. If I had said that I wasn't inquisitive to peak on her, I would be lying. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to do so I continued on my way with curiosity of what females really look like under all that clothing. Maybe something I would find out later on...not now though.

In front of Orochi's simple home, I knocked as the male answered. He was already in his own special blue kimono. "Oh, good morning Zelos. I'm guessing you need something to wear..." I nodded as I followed him inside.

Inside was almost the same as Sheena's home, nothing that special in particular. Maybe all Mizuho citizens were plain and simple? For my own surprise, I did not like this plain and simple things... life was something that shouldn't be taken for granted. Why live life without a little essence here and there? But I kept this opinion to myself.

Orochi searched his own wardrobe for a spare larger-size kimono for myself as I scanned the room with my eyes. The furniture was all in the proper place without any speck of dust on them. The walls and everything else were brown, boring brown I might add. The lower table and mats were similar to those of the Chief and Sheena. Nothing special except for some needles on the table I noticed.

Orochi, while still searching, started a conversation to break the silence. "Zelos since you seemed to be such a good friend of Sheena's, do you think Sheena might accept to be my partner this year?" I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Partner?"

Orochi blushed, already forgetting that I was new. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It feels like you've been here forever. You fit in so well. Anyways, at the Chief's birthday festival, a male takes another female citizen together. Last year, Sheena rejected me for Kuchinawa. I was highly disappointed so I had to go with Kiki instead." He explained as I nodded in understanding.

"I think she will accept you this year. Kuchinawa is not here anymore, from what I heard from the other women of Mizuho, and she has no one else to go with." I said, acting a bit dense. Of course, I wanted to be that partner...but since Orochi knew her longer, it just seemed more accurate for him to be her partner.

"And you?"

The question struck me hard. Yes, whom would I go with? "Urm...Kiki, I already asked her." I lied off the top of my head as Orochi nodded in understanding.

"Kiki is a fine citizen. She totally ignored me last year when we went together. She has a mind of her own, a brilliant leader though." Orochi decided to provide me with this information. I pretended to understand all of this just to look clever.

Finally, Orochi found a red one and handed it to me. "Kuchinawa had lots of kimonos, most which are too big for himself. You may borrow it."

I bowed. "Thank you, Orochi and I'll ask Sheena for you." Orochi thanked me as well.

I left the place, regretting what I barely said in there. One whole day without seeing Sheena...how could I stand that feeling? Now, since I made up that lie, I better go ask Kiki before she found someone else as well. But first, I must help Orochi first. I felt like such a pathetic messenger.

As I entered Sheena's home once more, and knocked on her door, she already opened immediately and pulled me inside. She was hugging me tight as any good friend would. "Zelos! Thanks for the heliotrope and jonquil." She was very pleased.

I tried to smile as well. "Yes, heliotrope means faithful while jonquil means sweet and secret love." I remembered what Orochi requested. "That reminds me, Orochi wanted to be your partner for the festival." Sheena's face froze.

"But... aren't we going together?" She asked almost too sweetly for my bitter heart.

"Urm..." _Think Zelos! Think! _I had to lie again. "I already asked Kiki."

Sheena looked even more upset than before while her face grew red. "Fine! I'll go with Orochi!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest like a spoiled brat. I laughed to see her posture like this.

"Sheena, don't worry. We'll meet up later and also, you look adorable in that outfit." I decided to lighten things up as I gazed at her small printed butterfly and flower kimono. Her face started to turn red as she laughed.

"No...you don't call me adorable in this..." She joked.

"Ok, fine. You look gorgeous and striking." I told her the comments she wanted to hear as she hugged me once more time before leaving the room to meet Orochi. I watched her go and sighed to myself. Yeah...meet her later...it's just one day...it's not the end of the world.

I was about to leave myself when Kiki, unexpectedly, peeked into the room playfully and found me sitting there. She walked in with such elegance in her usual clothes. At least someone didn't dress up yet as well. "Zelos, you're not dressed either? Do you have a kimono?"

I grinned. I decided to just bring out the lie before now than never. "Yes I do. Kiki, you want to be my partner?" That was pretty quick.

Kiki flushed when she heard this and answered almost without delay, "Of course! That reminds me...you don't mind joining me to Palmacosta do you? I need to buy some food we don't have in the village yet."

I shook my head in reply. "I don't mind at all. Let's go." She grabbed my arm as we left the room together. It seemed she already borrowed Sheena's Rheaird on the way in.

* * *

_(Third POV)_

Zelos and Kiki were already shopping in Palmacosta when Zelos caught sight of someone familiar near some groceries. "Kiki, can you wait here for a second? I need to see something for myself." With this, he left in another direction.

Kiki relaxed herself by searching the area for some particular item until she spotted someone else in another direction. It was a violet haired female, by the age of Kiki and was examining some armor. Kiki's face hardened at the sight of the girl and walked over to her.

Kiki "accidentally" bumped into the familiar girl's arm as the two faced each other. Kiki smiled kindly. "Sorry about that." The young woman she bumped into scanned her for a few moments before trying to smile as well.

"Urm, have we met before?" Kiki giggled at the question.

"No, I haven't met you in my life." Kiki assured her while the girl took it as an answer and turned away from Kiki.

Just when she turned her back to Kiki, she heard Kiki mumbled harshly, "If you make one strange move, your life will end permanently." The girl spun around and caught her eyes to Kiki's.

"Urm, did you just say something?" Kiki knew she was acting dumb, but found it quite amusing.

"No, I just said- If I don't hurry and finish shopping, my life will end permanently." The girl tried to laugh with Kiki's small humor before turning her attention back to the armor. Kiki smirked and went straight back to where she was supposed to stand.

She came back just in time to meet Zelos as the two headed back to Mizuho. Kiki gave one last look at the violet-haired female before following Zelos obediently.

After Kiki left, a dove flew into the girl's arms. She snuggled it tight to her body, keeping her voice low while petting it on the head. "Don't worry, we'll find them soon enough. I can feel it."

Kiki entered Sheena's room before Zelos and saw a note on top of Sheena's table. Kiki made a quick move to the piece of parchment and stuffed it in her pocket before Zelos walked in the room. Zelos thanked Kiki for the time they had spend together in the markets. Kiki left the room afterwards, saying that she will meet him up when she finished dressing.

When Kiki knew no one was around, she read the parchment...it said:

_Dear Sheena,_

_Your life is in danger ever minute you don't get help. Follow the wind to the village of the chapel._

Kiki ripped the note apart and threw it to the south wind. She gritted her teeth and pulled out some of her needles she kept in store. She took precise aim and threw them at a white bird flying through the sky. It fell down dead at Kiki's feet. "Stupid bird..." Kiki mumbled before taking her leave, picking the dead creature up.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

I met up with Orochi, but I don't feel comfortable all of this. I could feel sadness and fear through my body along with the pain earlier. Maybe I should listen to Zelos and tell this to Grandpa. But at the same time, today is his birthday and I didn't want to tell him such a tale.

After much thinking, I decided that tomorrow might be a better day to tell him. Today will be only for fun and the festival. Orochi watched my confused face and said gently. "Sheena, you've been keeping lots of things to yourself lately. How are you?"

I knew I could not worry Orochi either. He was like a brother to me, and I would not tell him what was happening to me or it would just hurt him as much as it is hurting me. "Nothing Orochi. I had been thinking about how much Zelos is fitting in." I lied.

Orochi shrugged. "He is fitting in too well to me. If only he had the skills to become a fine ninja..." I laughed at this comment.

"Orochi, he likes the kitchen work. We should just leave him there where he is satisfied." I said it out plainly as he agreed with me. We had been friends forever and I could always find comfort in Orochi but never more than a brother. My thoughts about the decision between the old and new Zelos were coming back to me now.

Like the note said before, I should be thankful for what I have. I really do love both of them, then why do I always hesitate in any decisions I make? Orochi and I continued walking through the festival around us, but I couldn't help but searched for a male with certain lengthy red hair.

The place was decorated with beautiful red lanterns hanging on every door of every home while everyone in beautiful clothes walking by with their partners, hand in hand. I knew I would never hold onto Orochi's hand, it was just not comfortable for me. Now, I was starting to wonder about Zelos and Kiki...

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

Walking through the village to admire the decorations they had about, I was totally strangled by Kiki. She was holding onto my arm tight, not noticing my own discomfort. I wanted to tell her to back off but knew it was too rude to do so. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Even though I tried to hide it, I was really looking around and searching for Sheena every opportunity I could. Kiki caught me once or twice. Suddenly, her voice broke out through the silence. "Zelos, did Sheena told you something about me?"

I thought for a moment but could not remember when or what. All I could remember was sleeping by Sheena's side last night. "I don't remember...I barely met Sheena last evening and then..." I then remembered about the part Kiki liking me. "Oh! That! Kiki...I..."

She appeared to be hopeful to what I had to reply to her feelings. Now I feel guilty. "Yes Zelos?" Lying to her would be an even bigger crime...

"I'm sorry, Kiki." I answered. Her lightened face suddenly went down the pit, her lips trembling in hurt. "Kiki, we could be really good friends though." I tried to persuade her since it would make me feel even worst if I saw her crying like that.

Her eyes were watery now, but she was tough like Sheena not to cry in public. "Zelos...why?" She choked.

My eyes were to the ground now, finding the answer there. I spoke softly, "Because I already have feelings for somebody else..."

"You mean someone outside this village?" She kept her questions coming, forcing me to reveal the identity to her rival.

I sighed in relief when I was saved by an announcement from the Chief and Tiga, the Vice-Chief. Kiki forgot the situation at the moment and turned her attention to the Chief. One by one, the young children walked up to the Chief and wished him good luck. Soon enough, the teens and then, the group he belonged in as the young adults.

Kiki went in front of me since she was four years than I am. She gave me one sad look before returning her happy expression in front of Igaguri and wishing him to live over a 100 years of age. Now, I was in trouble, I had no idea what to say to the Chief until I accidentally hit the person next to me.

Sheena and I locked our eyes together for a few seconds before turning away from each other. I moved out of the way, giving her space to get through. She accepted this request and continued on. I couldn't help but watch her dashed through the line of people, her dark violet hair flying behind her and her kimono following. Orochi was right after her. I gritted my teeth from acting foolish like I did with Lloyd. I must keep my temper.

When it was my time, I went inside the room all by myself and thinking of the things I should say to the Chief I hardly knew. But none was good enough for the elderly man because of the nerves shaking inside me. The main reason why was that I wanted to make a good impression to him since he was Sheena's grandfather, and if I did at least one mistake, I might have to endure losing Sheena.

Walking in the room, there was only the older man with his rich face, no older than 50 to someone so full of life. I shut my own eyes and sat down in front of the man known as Chief. He watched me closely with his brilliant gesture on his face and nodded to see my presence. I nodded in return.

"Zelos, welcome." The Chief smiled.

The man was friendly, and portrayed Sheena very well. She had learned a lot from him. "Chief, how are you? With the lack of your culture, all I can say is wish you for the best following years with the other people of Mizuho." The Chief raised an eyebrow to hear these comments. Did I upset him? "Chief?"

"You said 'the other people of Mizuho'. Do you not consider yourself a part of this village?" The Chief asked, rising his voice to question but not enough to accuse me. I wondered why he inquired such a question, one that I had no explanation to.

"Chief...I..." I was speechless.

The Chief calmed me down a bit with a small pat on the shoulder. I took a few breaths while he speak again. "Zelos, I don't care how new to this village you are or you were the Chosen of Tethe'alla, I already considered you one of the members of this village."

I flushed to hear these words and bowed politely or as best as I can while sitting down. The Chief was so friendly in my opinion that I could never betray him in any sort of way. I thought it was best if I leave as I asked for his permission in which he nodded in agreement since there were other Mizuho citizens he needed to talk to. The Chief was still talking on my way out. "The day when my granddaughter gets married would be the happiest day of my life...hopefully, it's to you."

When I finally left the room, I held tight to my chest and felt the heart beating faster and faster. Was I just imagining things or did the Chief actually said those words? Was I actually accepted by him to be with Sheena? Grinning stupidly to myself, I went straight to Kiki, who was sitting close by and watching the sky.

"Kiki...I..."

Kiki silenced him by not blinking at all while she still observed the sky above her. "Zelos... the person you have feelings for... it's her isn't it?" I was confused with the determination written on her face. I felt worst.

"Kiki, I'm tired. I'll go on ahead." I used this excuse and left the girl without another word. But in a few steps, I could already felt her arms wrapped around myself while I stared around my surroundings to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, there were none.

"Have a good long rest then." She confirmed this conversation and releasing me from her embrace. The feelings spun through my head. I actually wanted her to let go! How can I be so mean to such a sweet girl? I rubbed my head to clear my mind and headed straight for the Linkite tree instead of my bedroom. Something inside was telling me to go there.

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

I calm myself since I talk to Grandpa quite swiftly. I met Orochi's eyes near my own home. He had taken the time to walk me home but I wasn't even a bit sleepy. I feel like walking through my comfortable village again. The construction was done and I feel like I need to see the whole village by myself to confirm this time of peace. I still haven't adjusted to this change yet.

Turning my attention back to Orochi, I tried to look calm. "Orochi, I'm going for a quick walk." Orochi stepped forward.

"You need a companion?" He asked.

I shook my head, knowing what my heart truly desired. Orochi understood and started walking away as I went a different path. Where should I go first? I decided that I wanted to see the Linkite tree up close since I always watched it each morning with wanting but never close enough to touch its graceful trunk.

Keeping my eyes away from the sky and towards the ground as if following my own shadow, I felt pathetic in a way. Zelos hadn't been too delighted to see me in any case. He must be having more fun with Kiki anyways. I sighed to myself, continued to my destination and wondered what Grandpa talked to Zelos about. Grandpa could be so silly sometimes, but always stern at the right time.

Lifting my eyes away from the ground, my eyes gazed upon another pair of familiar sparkling blue eyes through the darkness. My heart started to race while I just stood there with a fair distance between us. I cleared my vision by removing the loose strands of violet hair in my eyes. Finally, after I recognized that it was the former Chosen fully, I had a light smile placed upon my lips. My kimono and high shoes were forgotten as I ran over to his side.

Almost tripping over my own kimono a couple of times, I finally made it and sat down next to him, panting. A smirk emerged on his face. He must be playing around with me again. This brought more concerns to my head. Was he really regaining his personality? But that was probably impossible since there was nothing to prove this... actually, if he does recover gradually, that would be the biggest proof yet.

I shifted my eyes and tried to be casual around the male sitting next to me. "How's your day so far?" I asked the question that was probably the most obvious choice at the moment. It just felt so awkward to talk to one another at all since the last hours were spend with someone else. Maybe I didn't have the best time with Orochi, but what if he differed? I didn't want to know this possibility, but at the same time, I wanted to as well. I am such a hypocrite.

Zelos lifted his eyes up at me and watched me for a few seconds to make up his mind what to say. I knew him too well. "It was great." His final reply came out in a monotone.

I decided that I wanted the truth since I could already caught the playfulness in his eyes. So I started, "You mean in other words..."

"I had a dull time." He finished it.

There was no moon today and quite unfortunate. Grandpa's grand birthday was today, and I had spent the whole day with Orochi instead. Grandpa always taught me that I should always believe in what my conscience told me to believe. My conscience would never lie. Right now, it told me that Orochi wasn't the one I shouldn't had been with the whole day with. The person who should had taken my arm and strolled through Mizuho should have been him.

I decided to have no conversation tonight since we already read each other's minds by now and laid my head firmly on his shoulder. The next minutes went by with the rustling of the green leaves of the Linkite Tree behind us. There was no wind tonight but the air was cool and scented. Everyone else must be on his or her third dish of dinner by now. But I wasn't hungry for food, there were always more. I was hungry for his company, something that I had a dearth of today.

Suddenly, Zelos used his free hand and stroked my cheek without any words spoken. Turning my head to look at him, I never knew how determined his eyes were. Zelos's eyes used to be fill with no determination whatsoever so now that I stared at the difference of his attitude, I could really see that no matter what decision I made in the future... someone might get hurt. There was no way to escape from it.

Oh how much I wished Martel's words were true! How much I wished there was another path to have both desires I wanted. He gripped on my shoulder tight and my body tensed up at the very touch. I leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. The happiness written on both our faces could not be described in words.

His other hand on my cheek moved to my chin and held my head up tight. I didn't want to close my eyes this time, what if something happened again and I could not see it myself? For some reason, hearing it would pain me more. His breath was fresh as he moved his face closer to mines. His gripped hand was now around my waist.

Our lips touched for what seemed like a second when this time we automatically removed ourselves from each other. Zelos spun around just to see Kiki, who was standing in her kimono and was heartbroken from the expression on her face. Now, I felt even guiltier of the crime I had taken. I glanced around me to see a blue kimono. It must be Orochi. My conscience was breaking apart.

"Kiki, come back!" I heard Zelos crying out and following with his footsteps running after her.

With all my courage, I turned around to face the brother I knew all my life. His face was calm unlike Kiki, and this hurt more than anything in the world. Talk to me! Ask me! Discipline me! Do something! My lips were shivering for being so pusillanimous in front of my own brother. He was my friend and like a brother that I knew him all my life... Why does he have to be so calm all the time? Does it hurt to tell me something?

"Orochi... I..." He shook his head with a straight face on.

"I respect your own views Sheena." He replied. This broke my heart more than I could ever imagine. If he were to shout at me or even to argue with me, my heart wouldn't be in this much pain. If he showed any concern at all, I wouldn't even care. Even if he hit me, I wouldn't mind! But anything... anything but nice and cool all the time!

"Orochi, why do you have to be so nice to me all the time? You're like a brother to me, you should discipline me and argue with me. You have the right to do so! Then, why do you act so cool at the time? I left you for someone else!" I announced my heart out. My lips trembled more than I could imagine and my heart ached more than anything else in both worlds.

Orochi still showed no expression that told me that he understood all this. He stood there and spoke softer than before. "Sheena, you are your own person. You make your own choices. I do what's right for me. And right now, what's right for me is your happiness." Tears bottled in my eyes. "That' my own view."

After hearing these words, every thing died down in my body as if nothing had ever started between Orochi and I. Orochi had this talent with words I did not. All I could manage now was- "Thank you."

* * *

_(Zelos's POV)_

I always thought I could run. Well, Kiki ran faster. I raced after the other Mizuho female in my life. She finally stopped after I heard her breathing cooled down a bit and her posture not as tight as before. I stopped in my own tracks and walked slowly closer to her side. She did not flinched or moved.

I decided that I had enough courage to bring the situation out between the two of us. I went to her side and glanced at her from the corners of my eyes to see her emotionless face. She must hate me so much right now. Clearing out my throat, I wanted to be friends... I didn't want things to go negative between the two of us.

"Kiki, I'm sorry." Maybe apologizing was the best method right now.

She kept her gaze in front of her. "I don't need your apologies. You hadn't done anything." I did not know why but even in her calm voice, I was scared to go on any further. Her voice was spoken so soft and so forgiving that I regretted so much to hurt her before. The attention was back to the ground, but I had to continue.

"Kiki, you're a great female individual. There is someone perfect for you. That person is not I." I said. What if she exploded?

For the first time this whole conversation, she turned her head toward me with gleaming tears in her eyes. Her head was tilted to one side. "Zelos, you don't know what you're putting yourself into." I now mocked her by tilting my head to one side too. "Sheena... there are lots of things about her you don't know. How do you know she actually care for who you are?"

I froze. No... I trusted Sheena with all my life. "Kiki, there are no secrets between Sheena and I. It's getting late, we could talk about this tomorrow." I decided that this conversation was going too far... I just could not take it any longer.

Running back, I met Sheena once more near the Linkite Tree. She seemed to be daydreaming for she did not see my arrival. I was about to sneak up behind her when she suddenly spoke softly, "I'm sorry, Zelos." Just then, my mind was losing control again like it had its own will.

I struggled to keep conscious but the only thing left I saw was Sheena running toward me. Now, I completely blacked out and the blurriest image yet came to my mind. I was confused until the view came into focus once more. The view was still blurry that I could not make out very well, and yet, the voice was clear.

The image I saw first was in a pleasant big room somewhere. Everything was so blurry that I could not see it well but I could tell that outside the window was dark and it was probably late at night. I blinked a few times but it did not help. Other things I could make out were a fire in the fireplace and a bed near the wall. The next thing I noticed was the person on the bed got up. The person was blurry too but it was easily seen that the person was of normal height and violet colored hair. That's strange...

Then, the door opened and revealed a taller person with light colored hair... orange? No, it was flaming red hair. That person was obviously my height and had the same color clothes. It was me! I watched as that particular person walked over to the other person with the purple hair. Now, I could tell that other person was a she.

In a split second, I saw the female cried out with lament in her voice. "I'm sorry, Zelos." The next sound was a something breaking and then, someone falling. Two thumps came from both of the cause.

My eyes shot open and saw Sheena looking down at me with fear in her eyes. This had happened to me too much. I got up and stared at her from top to bottom. Sheena had purple hair, and moderate height. I could not keep my eyes off of her. _I'm sorry, Zelos. _That was Sheena's voice ringing through my ears. _I'm sorry, Zelos. _That was the mysterious female in his vision and her voice ringing next in his ears. They were eerily similar... No...

My eyes glared at Sheena at the thought. "Sheena, I couldn't believe you're the only person I could trust and yet, you're the one that hurt me." Sheena's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

_The person closest to you might be your worst enemy. _The paper he pocketed the other day said that! It must be referring to Sheena! His temper rose in his mind and everything became so clear. Kiki told him that Sheena was keeping a secret from him and how Sheena always acted so strange around him. It all made sense! "Sheena, you're the one that cursed me. You're the one that caused me to be like this. And now, you're trying to be my friend? Unbelievable... just unbelievable."

Sheena's fist curled up and eyes hurt. "Zelos! I demand to know what's going on? Why would I curse you?" I did not want to hear her words any longer and continued to back away slowly from her.

"No... I'm not listening! Your words are poison!" I shouted. Everything hurt and all I wanted was to get away. If I can't trust Sheena, I trust no one! I am on my own. Maybe it was best to leave that soft side behind and toughen up a little. Maybe I should run away... yes... my Rheaird.

The next thing I knew, I took it to the skies and flew south to any place but here. I don't want to see her again. I trusted her with my life and she was the one that was the cause for my suffering all this time? She lured me into this trap and I was not going to get out by staying there!

* * *

_(Sheena's POV)_

The words that came from his mouth were so unlike him. He never acted this way before. Even when things got tough between the two of us before his accident, he was never like this. I didn't curse him, did I? Since I don't remember I did so, I wouldn't have done it. My mind was racing while I watched his Rheaird flew up and headed south. Where was he going? He doesn't know anyone any longer! What if he met up with the real people who were trying to hurt him?

I bit the bottom of my lip in a quick decision. No... even if he thought that I was the one responsible for all his pain, I should race after him. He could not survive on his own out there! He doesn't even know how to use a sword! What if he hated me? I cared about him more than anyone in the world right now. How could I let everything fall apart like this? I firmly placed my decision to accept his hate for me if I could lead him to safety.

Taking my own Rheaird, I chased right behind him. The sudden wind now pounded in my ears since I was going at a higher speed than acceptable to match his level and not lose sight of him. Maybe things weren't well between us... maybe things weren't perfect between us... but we weren't enemies! We were never enemies! What made him change like this? What made him turn his eye and look in a different direction? He was like a fleeing bird, always changing his mind and confused. My heart ached that his pain must be even harder than I could imagine.

Maybe even harder than the own pain in my heart right at the moment.

"Zelos! Please turn back!" I pleaded, wishing he would forfeit.

"NO! I'm never going back. I'm never wanted to trust another person again!" He shouted back but still concentrated on his own Rheaird. I almost hated myself for being weak.

This chase was useless. If he kept on going at this speed, we would be running around in circles for I do not dare to speed up and bumped into the back of his Rheaird, which would possibly knocked him off it. I gritted my teeth and attempted to think of a plan to stop this fleeing bird from going too far.

Impossible was the word in my mind right now when I suddenly saw him lowered the Rheaird into the town of Iselia. Iselia? Of all the towns or cities he could have picked, he chose Iselia? Why? I hit my head for being stupid. It was obvious. He wanted to go a place he knew he could recognize from the back of his lost mind and Iselia seemed like a peaceful cutoff to this chase. He knew as well as I do this would take forever to finish.

I landed right outside Iselia and walked in its open entrance. It was pretty late and my body was exhausted, but I was on a mission for Zelos. Zelos doesn't know what he's doing. He could have been injured! He was acting foolish. My search didn't last long since after a few feet or so, I already found him on the ground and held his head like it was about to explode. I cautiously walked closer to him. He had been like this a lot lately and it must be those memories flashing back to him. Memories... were that why he thought I cursed him?

Before I got closer to help him up, my eyes darted to the person standing next to his body. That person was where I left my attention on. The person had exactly the same color hair and eyes I did and like most other citizens of Mizuho, but I had never seen before in my life. She's not from Mizuho... was she? This little prediction was out of place since there were some violet-haired people living in other parts of the two worlds instead of Mizuho.

There were abundant violet strands over her eyes the same way I had mines with the acceptation that she had more over her eyes at the moment. She was about my height, if not less, then exactly my height. At the moment, I could not tell and there was no way to tell but my abilities of estimation. Was it just me or her outfit was similar to Kuchinawa? It looked like the exact outfit with the layers except with the color of violet. Her eyes were teary and her skin was pale as if she was sick.

My eyes went back to the red-haired on the ground, who seemed to be in enormous pain. He kept on groaning in pain and held his hands to his head. It seemed to be worst than usual. I leaned down to help him and his eyes opened with fear I had never seen in my life. His eyes filled with fear like a bird when it saw a person especially a hunter chasing after it except much worst. His whole body was shaking in my arms and he seemed to be behaving very strange.

When the stranger took a step toward us, he held onto me tighter and curled into a smaller ball he had created for himself. I glared up at the female, who was causing him so much pain. Was she the one responsible for his change of personality once more? My eyes widened at my own question. Or was she the one responsible for his change of personality the first time?

He might have mistaken her for me since we both have the same height, hair color, eye color, and lots of similar features. This brought shivers down my spine. We were too similar and the girl seemed to be around my age too. I took out my cards in defense just in case. She had a staff in her hands but showed no use for it whatsoever. With a shaking voice, I managed to ask a question anyone would ask right at this second.

"Who are you?"

"Sheena, it's me. Amaya."

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Yay, I'm done with another chapter. This chapter was filled angst huh? I just had to add some in here. Though I missed out in the fluff. I don't know and I don't feel like doing fluff right now. I thought this small twist to the fanfic should bring some excitement. I am very busy and not enough time to check off my work and my betas are really busy as well, but no problem however since I will get this chapter beta as soon as I can! I can promise you that. Anyways, next chapter, we get to catch up where we left off. Evil cliffhanger... hehe, but you guys could always guess what happens next. I like it when everyone started speculating. R & R, love you all! 


End file.
